The Gatekeeper
by razieouat
Summary: The Gatekeeper - Rumbella (Rumple and Belle daughter) is one of the gatekeepers born in a thousand years. Travels back in time to stop Zelena from destroying all her family members. All Rubelle, QueenThief, Charmings, etc..couples involved. Starts out from season 3 episode 18. OUAT characters all belong to ABC. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A small clearing in the distance among the trees from a old farm house a soft glow forms. Bluish and yellow starting small growing rounder and bigger. Out steps a small figure wearing an outfit totally in black from the shirt down to the boots. Over the shoulder was a brown and black cloak. Figure turns around and waive with a hand to close the portal.

Silence greets the air although a little cold in the night the figure wraps the cloak a little closer to warn off the chill.. Figure finally looks up at the moon to judge the time and night and deemed it was early in the evening. Figure speaks, "Finally I made it!"

An arm reaches up and throw off the hood of the cloak. A young girl in her teens with brownish blond hair nicely put into a braid down her back with auburn brown eyes looks around and spots the farm house in the distance and starts smiling. The girl thought, "There it is!".

The girl starts walking slowly towards the house and decides to go around to check the premitier to ensure not to be seen from the moonlight. Blending into the dark she waited. "Have to be careful! " she thoughts. Ahead she sees what looks like a bunker type doors that was open. Slowly moving forward ducking into the weeds that was overgrown in the area. Slowly she reaches the doors and stops.

"He is here. I can feel him!" she whispers. Slowly she looks around and runs down the steps into the lighted room. Looking around she can see it was an old bunker. In front of her was a cage and she could see a old spin wheel inside with straw everywhere along with thin gold pieces in a pile and to the right a pile of dirty clothes on a stool. Outside of the case to her left was old shelves where you can store food onto for emergency that she could see. Frustrated sigh emerge from her mouth. "Urgh. Damn it!" She turns to look up the stairs and closes her eyes. Seeking inside she starts probing the air looking for that dark magic feeling again. "There!" she thoughts, "He is in the house and coming closer." Then she turns quickly to her right to hide behind the shelves and pulling her cloak around her to blend into the dark.

Taking a deep breath and exhaled to relax. Using her right hand she slowly she flowed it over herself. Slowly her figure starts disappearing and blending into the darkness. She bends down to sit and got a good view to see the cage from where she was sitting. Slowly waits for the person she has been searching for to emerge into the lighted area. Slowly hearing footsteps coming down the stairs slowly. A man appears in the light going into the cage and sits down on the stool. She can see him slumping down in despair.

"Don't worry," she thoughts.. "I will get you out of here."

Watching the man from here sitted position. She thoughts to herself, "Finally I am gonna get to meet him." She could see that he must have just cleaned up with that nice blue suit he was wearing.

Slowly the man looks up and looks at her directly. She holds her breath. He can't see me but senses me. She waits and felt like forever he looks down again.

Loud footsteps coming down the stairs and finally a women emerges into the light. Zelena the wicked witch slams the cage door and locks it with a wave of her hand.

Zelena looking at the man states, "Hope you rot in hell, Doll!"

The man turns and looks at the witch with a sarcastic grin."You will regret this dearie." he states with a evil giggle.

The witch turns and leaves up the stairs. Boom! The figure in the dark could hear from the doors closing with a lock being placed.

The man slumps in the corner and whispers, "Belle, I miss you." and slowly starts to fall asleep.

The figure in the dark waited patiently till he was full asleep to emerge from the dark. Slowly moving forward she could see the man was stressed out and thin. She squatted down reaches out with her hand to touch his hair.

She gasps. He had grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her closer to the cage. His eyes opened quickly to look at her. She looks at him as he looks at her.

"What can I do for you dearie," he replied.

She asks, " Are you Rumpelstiltskin?"

He looks at her for a brief moment, "Who wants to know?" applying pressure to wrist.

The girl asks again, " Are you Rumpelstiltskin?"

Rumpelstillskin replied, " I am asking the questions here dearie"

The girl stated frustatedly, "Answer the question dammit! We don't have time ."

Rumpelstiltskin continued staring and slowly releases her wrist. For the first time since he became the Dark One he felt a connection to this young girl. "A mystery," he thoughts. " with allot of unlimited power".

The girl pulled her arm back to rub her wrist. She sits down to look at him eye to eye. Knowing from the stories he could be difficult the girl sighed. She replies, " I have been sent here to get you out."

"Your name girlie?" Rumpelstiltskin asks.

She looks at him. "My name is Phoenix, The gatekeeper of Oz."

Rumpelstiltskin starts slowly giggling in his evil way. He advises her, "There has been no gatekeeper for over a thousand years dearie. Try again."

Phoenix looking at Rumpelstiltskin knew he wouldn't believe her but she had to try.

"Rumpelstiltskin I know you don't believe me so let me prove it to you." Phoenix stated

Slowly she got up and walked to the cage which was locked by the witch. With a wave of her hand she unlocked the cage like it was nothing and walked into the cage to squat down in front of him.

She asks, " I can't prove it to you here but answer this questions. Do you believe in true love Rumpelstiltskin? If so take my hand and allow me to get you away from here and back to Belle." Phoenix pulls her glove off her right hand and waiting for him to take a chance.

* * *

Boom! Boom!

She looked at Rumpelstiltskin and then looked back at the stairs and with a hurry sigh, "Please we don't have time. Take my hand."

Rumpelstiltskin could feel the power radiating from the girl of blocking the witch of coming in. The power was like nothing he ever felt before.

Boom! Boom!

Outside the shuttled door of the bunker. Zelena kept using her magic hitting the doors to get back in. She could feel great power down there and then not.

Boom! Boom!

Rumpelstiltskin looks up at the sound and then back to the girl again and slowly took her hand. "Taking a chance to get out of this hell will be worth it." he thought.

When both hands met flesh to flesh. Rumpelstiltskin started blinking and shaking his head. He felt the thrall of the dagger leave him and then ...

Crash.

The door exploded along with debris. The witch flew down the steps and sees a cage door open and a strangely silence of an empty room...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Book of Dark Magic Shadows**_

_**Definition:**_

_Gatekeeper - A strong magical being born of unique talents._

_**Talents:**_

_Control minds and souls._

_Block magical artifacts_

_To control time and space._

_Use all 4 elements of the earth as weapons._

_Ability to open other realms to visit._

_**Weakness: **Unknown_

_**Last Born Gatekeeper: **112 A.D._

_**Last Known Gatekeeper: "**Merlin"_

_**Death of Gatekeeper Merlin: **Unknown_

_**Parents of Gatekeeper Merlin: **Unknown_

_**Fact:**_

_** Extremely dangerous and handle with caution**_

* * *

Whoosh!

In the middle center of Storybrooke town sat a shop across the street named Mr. Gold Pawn Shop. Two figures in a squatted position looking like statutes only being attached by the hands that were clamped began to move slowly.

Phoenix held onto Rumpelstiltskin's hand in a tight grip while staring at him. She could see he was fighting the thrall of the dagger but knew they couldn't stay long in the open.

She asked, " Can you stand Rumpelstiltskin?"

He looked up at her and blinked. His thoughts to himself , "It was the first time since he took Bae into his arms in the Enchanted Forest that he had his powers being fully returned to him without the dagger.

He replied, "Absolutely!"

Phoenix remained with her tight grip and held on when they fully stood. "I can't release you yet for if I do she will find us" she stated, " We gotta move".

Phoenix started pulling toward the shop Rumpelstiltskin stopped and said firmly," We can't have Belle involved." She turns with a stare, " We have to involve her, she's needed," hurriedly saying, "I'll explain when we are safe."

With a tug they walked toward the shop and with a wave of her hand she opened the locked door. The store inside was dark but a single light in the back room was on. They walked inside.

After entering she released him to turn towards the door and slowly worked her hands in an up and down motion. Rumpelstiltskin watched and can feel a strong magic of protection shield being put into place.

After a moment she faced him and suggested with a whisper, " You may want to let her know we are here and a change out of those clothes. "

He looked at her and thoughts, "This girl is special another mystery to solve."

"Thank you, " he sincerely advised and turned away to walk to the back room.

She looked around . Eyes shining she could see many magic objects within the store along with old artifacts. Her magic started pulsing and feeling their connection. She thoughts, " Everything is here as I remembered. " Smiling she moved forward into the shop looking. Seeing a black bag behind the counter. She grabs it and looked to see what could help them on this mission.

Behold on the shelf she could see a 3 handle candle in the center. "Lumiere!" she whispers. "Definitely will need your help again old friend." Reaches up and placed him into the bag. Continuing on her search she sees the wizard wand in display and removes it as well into the bag. Seeing nothing else to assist them she slowly sits on the stool to wait for the people in the other room.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin walks into the backroom taking off the jacket determine to rid of the clothes immediately. He stops and sees Belle on the bed with books around her sleeping.

Using his magic he changes he changes his clothes to the leather boots, pants and silk black shirt. "Knowing a plan is going to be needed might as well be comfortable, " he thoughts.

Slowly he walks toward the figure on the bed and knees down beside her. With a had touching her hair that was laying over his cheek. He moves it over her ear and whispers, "Belle".

Belle slowly awakens from her slumber of dreaming of her Rumple in her arms. Her eyes open and was startled to see a dark figure bending over her. She was about to scream till she heard her name being repeated again from this figure blocking the light in the room.

Blinking again. The figured then moved she could see it was Rumpelstiltskin.

Immediately her arms reached up around his neck. Knowing she probably thinks it's a dream. Rumpelstiltskin reached his arms around her shoulders pulling her closely to him. Bending down he started kissing her. The kiss started slowly and as time went became more passionately.

He knew he had to stop cause time was a essence but so long without her he wasn't sure if he could stop. Belle realizes as well this was not a dream and her Rumple had returned. As the kiss lingered she reaches up to run her hands to his hair moaning.

Finally Rumpelstiltskin releases her from the kiss. Putting his forehead onto hers breathing heavenly. Both staring at each other. Eyes showing desire and promises.

"Hey!" he remarks.

Belle replies back, "Hey!" with a smile.

"Gods she's beautiful!" he thoughts. Sitting up and dragging her to him. "As much as I want to continue this sweetheart but we have to go." he whispers.

Belle removes her left hand from his hair to his cheek. He turns and puts a kiss in her palm. She pulls up and kissed him again. He gave in to her demand for another passionate kiss.

After a moment Rumpelstiltskin pulls away. "Sweetheart," he whispers

" I know but I couldn't resist." she replies. Running her right hand in his hair.

Both looked at each other and a little laugh escaped from them. "Come on" he replied. Releasing her he knelt down to put her shoes on for her. When finished he looked up and saw the siren smile that makes her a beautiful woman. His heart jumped a beat. He put his arms around her waist to hold onto that moment. Belle seeing an opportunity again to put her hands in his hair again smiling at him.

"Um!" Finally some coughing. "Excuse me!" from the doorway.

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin turned to the doorway.

Standing only about 5 foot in height was a young girl in her early teens dressed in an outfit for battle like the ones made in the Enchanted Forrest during the ogre wars.

Belle then turned to Rumple and seeing a similar outfit on him. Knew it was time to get up. However she wanted answers.

"Rumple how?" she asks.

He had a frown on due to the interruption. Turns to her. "Our little friend here got me out." he replies. Slowly he gets up off his knees to stand up. Pulls Belle up back into his arms. She puts her arms around his waist as well. Both needing the contact.

Phoenix standing at the doorway can only watch and see the love between them shining like a north star in the sky. She could only smile knowing this was worth to see and making it happen.

Finally Rumpelstiltskin turns sideways to face Phoenix and asked, " How is the barrier holding around the building?" Phoenix wasn't surprised he didn't know and advised, " Standing firm and strong however I still need get to the others to warn them before the attack comes and it will come now that you are free."

Rumpelstiltskin looks at her and can sense she was not telling all. Gatekeeper he thoughts.. They haven't been around for over a thousand years since Merlin. No one knows how the they are born and how they possess majority of their abilities. Those before Merlin were wiped out in the magic history books from good to bad. Considering their talents he wasn't surprised. Gatekeepers was superior to all in the magic world. Only info he could find was in the vault of the Dark One with a small passage from the book of Dark Magic Shadows with a small fact to it:

**(Fact: ** Extremely dangerous and handle with caution**)**

At one time he thought he could bring a child with the qualities listed but wiped it out of his mind. No matter how evil the Dark One may be the man inside could not would not condemn or control a child to do his bidding. Besides not all their abilities could be found. That one ingredient of how to determine if they was a gatekeeper still remains a mystery. Which is why they were consider a myth in all of the realms.

Yet he thoughts, Why Snow White's baby? How did Zelena decipher the laws of time travel? From his point of view this young girl may hold the key. Why Now? Where did she come from? Although OZ is another realm, the magic this girl posses is somehow connected to him. That he is sure of and needed to find out.

Watching Rumpelstiltskin Phoenix knew he wanted answers yet she couldn't give it to him yet. It wasn't time. At least not yet. Her mission was not finished till everything is in placed before the final battle happens. Then and only then will he know who I am and where I come from. Getting his trust will not be easy.

She made a decision.

"Since we don't have much time, I'm asking if you can hold your questions till I return. " she asks them. "The protection spell on the building will hold to hide you from her along with the control of the dagger. "

Hearing this Rumpelstiltskin knew she was correct of the magic he felt. This child had more power than two Zelenas put together along with him. Yet still he wanted answers of where she came from.

Belle looked back between them and made the decision for them.

"Go!" she stated "We will wait for you."

Rumpelstiltskin stiffened and looked at Belle of to say something. Belle turned to him and placed two fingers to his lips. He stopped knowing he couldn't deny her after all this time. Belle knew something was special about the girl standing there. She thoughts. " If this child can get Rumple away from the witch then she was very powerful indeed" Besides she wanted Rumple to herself for a bit longer before the others came.

"Thank you!" Phoenix smiling. "Be right back! Shouldn't be no more than an hour or two."

* * *

Phoenix turned and exited the room to walk through the shop. Picking up the black bag from the floor near the counter. She placed it by the front door to have it ready to go when returning.

Knowing she can't open the door. She looked around and felt the center of the room would be a perfect spot for the portal needed to open to get her to her next destination. Before she could move her arms to open the portal.

"Wait!" Rumpelstiltskin stated from the backroom doorway.

He moved forward to give her a folded note. "You will need this?" he stated " I assume you are heading to see Regina.?"

She stopped to look at him and nodded.

Phoenix reached for the note and had grasped it to take with her. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him.

"I expect answers when you return!" he stated firmly.

She nodded again and turned to the center of the room. Using her hands in a circular motion going clockwise. A bluish yellow circle slowly appeared and growing bigger till it was her size to go through. She turned and looked back at Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Both was standing near the counter.

"Be back soon." she replied.

She stepped into the light and disappeared. One minute the glow was there and then gone in a blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter everyone. **

**I am introducing the other OUAT characters into my storyline. Not easy since each character is different. I hope I brought out the best of them so far in this chapter...lol.. .Next chapter will continue to awaken Henry and breaking the curse.. Chapter 5 and 6 will be out sooner than you think... Let me know what you think so far. **

**I do not own the work of OUAT. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Down a few blocks from Mr. Gold Pawn Shop in Storybrooke in front of an apartment building another bluish and yellow light started to appear small growing rounder and bigger. Phoenix again stepped out of the portal for the second time that night.

Looking around in all directions. She cautiously looking to see if any of the flying monkeys are around. Knowing this was the beginning of the army that the witch had amassed during the Witch wars in the Enchanted Forrest and Oz. Wanting to ensure all was clear. She entered the building moving past the locked doors and taking the cautious climb up the stairs to reach the Charming's residence.

She didn't lie to Rumpelstiltskin of not going to see Regina. It was just she needed to start here first. This is where it will all began with the book to jog Henry's memories. Without him believing in magic this battle will end before it began.

Stopping at the door of the residence. "This is not going to be easy, " she mumbles. She knew they may not believe her but Emma and Snow was the ones she needed now more than ever. She knew they were inside due to she can feel the magic reflecting from Emma and the baby.

Drawing her cloak over her head. Taking a deep breath. Reaching up she knocks on the door and steps back.

The door opened and appeared Prince Charming there with a sword unsheathed looking at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"A friend" she whispers, "I need to see Snow White. I have a message for her."

Charming looking at her warily. With the wicked witch and the flying monkeys running around here in Storybrooke its best to be cautious of everyone. Looking at the young woman in front of him in a brown cloak hiding her face in the dark hallway. Raised alarm bells in his mind. "Remove your cloak," he ordered.

She slowly removes the cloak from her head and looks at her true love's father with a smile and slowly untied the cloak around her neck to remove it while staring at him. She removes the cloak onto her left arm. Opened her arms wide in a peace stance to show she was not armed.

Seeing no weapon. Charming lowered his sword and stepped out to look around and opened the door to allow the girl to enter.

Phoenix walked into the studio flat and could see at the table of where Emma and Snow was drinking coffee and talking.

Once she entered the room they stopped and turned to looked her.

Phoenix looked at them and froze for a moment. So many memories with them. Most of those were memories were good of giving advice, encouragement and mostly love in their presence.

She snapped out of it. She knew they was seeing a stranger and didn't know her. She expected this so slowly her confidence came back. Got to complete this mission.

"Snow, we got a visitor wanting to see you," Charming declared. Still holding onto his sword just as a precaution. Walking over after closing the door to stand next to Snow.

Snow looks at the young girl and was memorized of how pretty she was in the face that was unfamiliar to her yet not. She could see the clothes on her didn't belong to this world and immediately was curious of where she came from. "Your name child?" Snow smiling asked.

Looking at Snow now who was pregnant and her memories in her past. Same person as she remembered.

"Your majesty, " Phoenix bowed. "My name is Phoenix, I am the gatekeeper of OZ. I have been sent here to help you to get rid of the witch and to bring balance back to this realm. Before I go further with your questions please allow me a moment."

Placing the cloak on the couch to her right. Turning quickly using her hands and waiving she enchanted the room sound proof with a barrier of blankness from all magic. Immediately two of the windows in the room slammed shut and locked with a slam.

Immediately Emma jumped up pulling her gun out along with Charming jumping in front of Snow to protect her.

Phoenix turned to them after everything was in placed. "I am not here to hurt you. Just needed to make sure we have privacy from the witch," she stated in an ensure voice.

They still didn't let down their guard from where they was standing. Phoenix thoughts, "Great what a way to start this. Urgh."

Lost in her thoughts standing in front of the hallway. Waiting for them to relax. She continued watching and waiting. Once she saw they was letting down their guard and about to speak.

She felt a cold steel at her throat and froze.

"Not a nice way to make an entrance, Mate?" Hook voiced from her back.

"I would put that way, Mate!" she says with a evil smirk "before I hurt you with it."

"Ah now love that's not a good way to speak to me," Hook smoothly walking around her with the sword at her throat.

"Hook!" Emma exclaimed shocked and putting her gun away.

Phoenix looking at Hook and laughing inside. Same ole Uncle Hook. With a smile she snapped her fingers and sword was gone from his hand into hers. With a whoosh of skill of a sword master she twirled the sword around with a few practice swings and then dropped the sword downward with a bang.

The sword landed downward between in the tiles standing up vibrating. She leaned her hands onto the sword. "You was saying, Captain" smiling broadly at him.

Hook backed up to the group with his hand and hook in the air admitting defeat. Although she knew by his face he was waiting his chance again to attack her.

Snow got up and pushed everyone aside to approach her. Seeing the skill of the magic and sword that everyone would have been dead long time ago. Needing to know. Is this person the hope we needed? To save everyone and her unborn child? Why now? Answers are needed and she was determined to get them.

"Who sent you to help us?" "Why now and not before?" " How did you get here?" she questioned.

"Glenda, the good witch south of Oz" she answering honestly. "To stop the witch before any more damage is done by her."

Technically Glenda did send her to change the past in a certain time period but she changed that when she released Rumpelstiltskin. Damn the consequences. She was going to save her father one way or another even if it killed her.

Snow realized the girl ignored the question of how she got here. A certain mystery surrounds this girl for sure. She went to ask the question again when everyone froze of the voice.

"What's going on in here?" A sleepy Henry walking into the room. "Heard all this banging and got up."

Phoenix turned and was shocked to see Henry so young. The Henry she knew was a man in his late twenties and was the last face she saw before she came here. To recover she stepped back a few steps from the sword and away from everyone. Closing her eyes and breathing slowly she finally opened her eyes.

She can see everyone looking at her cautiously except for Henry who looked around curiously of the attention to the girl standing in the living room.

"Hey Kid!" Emma shakily, "Just a friend departing some news."

"Yeah, Well how come David got a sword in his hand and that sword is in the floor?" Henry pointing to the sword in the tiles.

"Umm..umm.." Emma stutters and gave up and looked up at Snow and Charming for help.

Snow and Charming along with Hook looked at Henry and at Phoenix trying to debate of what could be said to young Henry who didn't have his memories yet returned to him.

Seeing the turmoil of everyone. Phoenix stepped forward and with a wave of her hand. She froze him in place.

"I'm sorry to freeze him everyone," with sadness in her voice. "We don't have much time. I need you to bring Regina and Robin Hood here fast as possible. I am here to help you get your memories back from the missing year you lost."

Snow every bit a regal and a commander as she was in her land. Looked at the girl and finally turned to Emma and commanded, "Call Regina and have her come magically outside the door. Make sure you tell her to use magic to pretend she's still there at home for Zelena."

Phoenix graciously nodded her thanks.

"Where do we start?" Charming asked while looking at Snow. Both in one mind and soul thinking alike.

"Give me a moment," Phoenix asked. Phoenix using her magic searching for the book. There you are. "Be right back," she exclaimed. Poofing away from the room. Startling everyone.

"Now who does she remind you of guys?" Charming asked.

Hook shuddering replied, " Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Exactly!" Charming grimaced.

Snow stares at them disapproval on her face. "If she can help us get our memories back then I am all for it," She stated firmly to them.

Emma was watching everyone while dialing the number of Regina's house.

* * *

**Regina's House **

Regina was enjoying a nightcap with Robin Hood in front of a fire place. Both been talking about their relationships in the past. When suddenly they was interrupted with a call came onto her cellular phone.

"What?" she answered.

"Regina we need you over here as soon as possible. Something has changed" Emma stated urgently. "

Regina stiffened immediately and knew it was not a good thing.

"Give us a few minutes and we will be there," Regina replied

"Umm Make sure you use your magic to get here outside the apartment door?" Emma asked, "And something of a spell to pretend you are there still there at the house!"

Hearing the unusual request. Regina sat up readily from where she was sitting. Being unusual meant her sister was involved and not going to be good.

"Okay," she confirmed. Hanging up the phone.

Turning to Robin Hood who was looking at her questionably. He knew something was up by the tone of her voice during the call.

"We got to go" she advised, " Something urgent with the Charmings."

"Let me get Roland!" Robin was stating as he was getting up to go get his son.

While waiting for Robin to get his son. Regina was casting the spell of cloning herself with Robin and Roland still in the house.

Thinking on the call she had questions. Why using her magic when she could drive? Or appear magically outside the door instead in the apartment? What had change? Is Henry okay?

Got to be my sister is involved. Having her here in Storybrooke was putting everyone on edge.

"You Ready!" Robin clearing his throat from the doorway of the living room with Roland in one arm and the crossbow in his other hand.

Regina turned and smiled. Walking towards them. She placed her hand on his arm.

"Ready?" she asked.

Robin nodded.

Using her magic around them with purple smoke covering them. They disappeared in the hallway from the mansion.

* * *

**Charming Residence**

Emma finished the call to Regina and was startled when another poof of magic showing the young girl appearing in the living room with a brown storage box in her arms.

Phoenix put the box down onto the couch and stepped back. Looking at the box she can feel the book is there but hidden from her. Another gift of the gatekeepers of making this book when they needed it the most. She knew only Snow can obtain it. It has been foretold in the history book she was the keeper of this book before the rule of the Gatekeepers would emerge once again to take over. Only seeing the book once in her lifetime she was always in awe of the book.

Feeling magic outside the apartment door. Out of reflex a orange ball of fire emerged from her right hand and placing her body in a fighting stance. She looked at the door slowly moved in a better defense to stand in front of everyone. Waiting and preparing for an attack.

A knock came at the door.

Charming watched the girl as she moved to defend everyone without thought of herself of being attacked from behind.

Making a decision. While holding the sword he walked around her to look out the door peep hole to see Regina and Robin standing there waiting.

"It's Regina and Robin everyone," he advised. Going to open the door.

"Wait," Phoenix spoke, "Allow me to remove the protection spell."

Charming halted and waited. Using her magic the ball of fire disappeared and she removed the spell from the door.

"Go head "

Charming opened the door to let Regina and Robin inside. Once inside he closed the door and looking back at the girl. She waived her hand again to replace the protection spell back.

Immediately Regina had a orange fire ball in her hand ready to battle the strange looking dressed girl in front of her. Feeling the protection spell being placed on the door and upon entering saw Henry frozen. Her defense went on high alert.

Expecting her Aunt Regina of this move. Phoenix snapped her fingers and the ball of fire disappeared and moving to the side and standing in front of Charming. She had her magic hold onto Regina's magic in a tight grip.

"Regina no!" Snow shouted and stepping in between the girl and Regina.

Regina was straining and feeling her magic was being trapped by this young girl surprised her. She is quick. she thoughts. Never having someone move that fast got her worried and mad at the same time.

Upon seeing Snow and hearing her she stepped back breathing hard. Lifting her eyebrow at Snow, she still continued her staring at the girl of the challenge placed in front of her.

Phoenix looked back at her as well with that challenge look. Knowing her mentor for so many years she always demanded her to do perfection and show no weakness when confronted.

"She is here to help us get our memories back " Snow said urgently, "She's a friend!"

"No friend would freeze Henry," she seethed between her teeth of the words.

"I know.. I know but he came in unexpectly in the room so she put him in place till you arrived before releasing him" Snow soothing voice to her.

Regina stood back and looked at everyone in the room.

"And you believe this girl," Regina demanded to know. Staring back at the girl again.. Always loving the challenge placed in front of her of an adversary to battle with.

"Regina, Let's hear them out," Robin voiced behind her. Looking over her shoulder at him Regina could see he had his cross bow pointed at the girl over her shoulder ready to shoot if needed.

An impish grin came on the girl's face as she was looking at Robin. Snapping her fingers. She took the crossbow and Roland from his arms.

Everyone gasped and turned to the girl.

Phoenix looked at the crossbow and Roland in her arms. She looked up at Regina and Robin with a smile. Placing the crossbow onto the couch behind her. Continuing still looking at them.

"You know I don't like weapons pointed at me," she stated to them.

Robin and Regina looking upset of the situation and now with concern of her holding Roland.

"Especially if a child is in the area of any kind of battle," she continued "They are to be cherished and hidden from harm."

"Don't you agree?" she questioned them with a loving look at the child in her arms.

"Agreed!" Charming stated firmly from behind her.

Phoenix turned to look at him smiling. Offered the sleeping boy into his arms as a peace offering. He placed the sword down next to the couch to take him into his harms.

Phoenix turned back to everyone. She can see Snow smiling broadly of how she handled the situation. Everyone else relaxed with a sign of relief on their faces.

"Now can we begin to get your memories back of your lost year," she stated firmly.

"Let's do that!" Snow agreed.

Phoenix looked at Snow and was glad she learned that strategy from her of how to bring peace when needed in any situation. Turning to the box on the couch. She lifted it up and walked into the kitchen and placed it onto the table.

Snow saw it was her storage box with a puzzled look on her face. Looked at the girl. Phoenix turned to Snow.

"In the last curse you gave a book to Henry to believe in fairy tales" She began, "In which he made Emma here believe to break the curse with true love's kiss. However now its Emma who believes but not Henry."

Looking up at Emma from across the table. "You need to get him to believe in magic. Once he believes then the true love's kiss can break this new curse" She advised, "Be warned once it happens the witch will know the curse is broken and will come to attack."

Turning to Regina who came forward listening. She reached into her small bag from her waist and pulling a note out. She gave it to Regina.

"Rumpelstiltskin told me to give you this" as she continued, "as a peace offering if we were to clash as we did moments ago."

Regina took the note and opened it:

**Regina,**

**If you receive this note from our little friend in front of you. Claims to be a Gatekeeper of Oz. Remember the story of the Gatekeepers. I will continue to research for confirmation to our little friends tale. **

**For now I am with Belle under a protection spell till we meet up**.

**R.**

Knowing her mentors writing. She could not dispute the handwriting. Besides listening to the girl made perfect sense of how to end this curse. Gatekeeper hmmm. They were a myth but she remembered the legend of how they were the superior magical beings of all the realms. Something to be feared and yet awed of them. She felt the power of the girl and knew she was far more stronger than her and could easily killed her.

Needing more questions answered. She looked up at Emma across the room. As If the same thoughts they both she turned to the girl.

"Gatekeeper of Oz?" she questioned the girl.

Phoenix knew the time of questions were coming again.

"Yes!"

"Your name?"

"Phoenix"

"Your mission?"

"To stop the witch and bring balance back to the realms."

"You was not born in OZ was you?"

"No!"

"What realm are you from?"

No answer.

"Who are your parents?"

No answer.

"How did you get here?"

No answer.

"To help us we need answers girl," Regina demanded harshly.

"Regina," Snow whispers.

"What is a gatekeeper?" Emma asked confused.

Regina looked at everyone.

Regina began, " They are magical beings a thousand years ago to have unlimited power. They controlled the most heartily of the best magic in the world of both dark and light magic. Control of time travel, possession of the soul, all elements of the earth and magical objects. All magic that we are advise that can't be done. They can do."

" Basically your worst nightmare" she ended, "Am I right so far girl?"

Phoenix stared at her hard and hated the word girl every time she said it. Reminded her of her lessons when learning her magic when she was younger.

"Phoenix?" Snow with a gentle voice, "We need to know?"

Emma spoke at this point again, " That is not her real name Mary Margaret."

Emma and Regina looked at her hard. Phoenix was cursing at Emma in her mind. Damn truthsayer urghh.. Wished I had that ability. Hands clenching by her sides.

Regina started her evil smiling at the young girl. Got you little girl.

"Your real name girl?" Regina asked.

Phoenix smiled back at her challenging, "You know a name has power."

"Your name girl?" questioned again with anger.

"Not telling!" she answered.

Snow seeing this was not going anywhere with everyone. She walked up to Phoenix and placed her hands on the girls cheeks to look at her directly.

"Your name child?" she asked softly.

Looking at Snow eyes she could see where her true love's eye coloring came from.. She couldn't lie to Snow. She turned her eyes downward looking at the floor.

She asked softly, "May I?" Looking up at her and at her stomach. Not knowing why but it seemed to ease the girl of her request.

She nodded.

Reaching with her powers and placing her hand onto the belly of Snow White. She was connected to the child.

"Hello my love," she said softly to him in telepathy. He responded back to her with images of love and courage.

Finally she released the connection and her hand to look up at Snow White.

Smiling sadly but with confidence in her voice,

"My name is Rumbella!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay the curse everyone has not been broken yet. However you do get a history on Rumbella.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

In the room you could hear different reactions to the name starting with Hook remarks, "Oh hell, she is related to the Crocodile." Which Snow giving him the dirty look for that remark.

"Crap," Emma with a surprised whisper.

Charming and Robin ever bit of a gentlemen kept their mouths shut.

Once the name was mentioned, Regina started to unravel the puzzle quickly. Looking closely at the girl features. She could see the bone structure from Belle and have Rumpelstiltskin's brown eyes. Gatekeeper hmm. Then it clicked. She is not from this time period. Regina face soften at this point. She knew that Rumpelstiltskin let alone Belle would not allow their child to come back here meant something drastic has happened in the time line.

At this point, Snow had gotten the same idea as Regina. Releasing Rumbella's face.

"Tell us what has happened for you to come here?" Snow asked softly.

Rumbella looked at everyone in the room and then walked towards the window to look outside. Seeing the clock tower in the distance frozen in place again for this curse. Trying to debate to tell the full story or not..

Regina knew it had to be bad if she went to Oz. She approached the girl and placed her right hand onto the girl's left shoulder and turned her towards her.

"Tell us?" she asked.

Rumbella looked at her and then turned to the others.

"It's a long story," she said sadly.

"Well then since we are all here, let's get comfortable to hear it but before we do" Snow advised, "Ummm.. Can we get Henry here unfrozen first?"

At that remark, Rumbella smiled.

"Sure"

Using her right hand with a circle motion. She released Henry.

Henry started blinking and stumbled backwards away from the girl and Regina. Having to see and hear everything. He looked at Emma. "Mom," with a terrified voice and walked to her.

"Henry it's okay," Emma with a soothing voice and reaching to hold him.

Snow had already turned to the storage box. She opened it and removed the book labeled "Once Upon A Time" and placed it onto the table. Snow turned to her and looking with a question look of what to do next.

"Emma, you got to get him to believe," said Rumbella.

Emma turned to Henry and placing him at arm's length looking at him directly in his face.

"Henry do you believe in magic?" she asked.

Henry was hesitant at first.

"Yes," he replied slowly

Emma turned and picked up the book. Before giving the book to Henry she asked, "Do you believe in me?"

Henry with a strong and firm voice, "Yes I do Mom?"

"Take the Book"

Henry reached up and took the book from her hands.

Immediately Henry felt all his memories returning from when he met his Mom till the curse was broken to Neverland until now. Feeling like he came out of a dream.

"Mom," he said to Emma.

Looking around and seeing Regina across the room. "Mom, " with a smile excited voice. He ran over to hug her. Regina gave a happy smile and holding onto him. She could see his recognition for the first time since he returned back to Storybrooke. She was reaching up to kiss his forehead. When she heard the firm voice behind her, "Don't!"

Regina froze and turned to her with a frown.

"Not yet," Rumbella said sheepishly with a smile, "If you kiss him you will break the curse."

Regina looked at her with a surprise look on her face.

"Me?" she asked.

Rumbella nodded with a smile.

"You're kidding right?" Regina questioned.

"Nope!" Rumbella with a happy grin.

Stilling holding onto Henry, Regina looked at her confused.

"Only light magic can do true's love kiss?" she said.

"Remember evil is made not born. So can evil become good with the right incentive." Rumbella advised with a smile still on her face.

"So that means she can be a hero and not a villain?" Henry asked with a grin.

Rumbella laughed and nodding.

"Cool!" Henry with grin still on his face.

Regina started smiling and looked up at Robin. Robin at this point had Roland in his arms since Charming passed him over to him was smiling at her.

Rumbella looked at Snow, Charming, Hook and Emma across the room were all smiling broadly for the first time hearing the news. She knew it was a gift to give them that information. Cause it was good magic she learned from Regina as well as bad depending on the way it was handled.

"Now to your story," Charming asked Rumbella.

"Okay"

"Before you start, you are Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's daughter?"

"I am!"

"Wow!" Charming with surprise.

Snow knew this girl's story will not be good one of what has happened. Yet the tale needs to be told. She knew the history has now been rewritten for her being here. She walked over into the kitchen to start making coffee. Looking as it will be a long night. She placed coffee cups around for everyone on the table.

"When you are ready Rumbella?" Snow stated.

Rumbella came to the table and sat down Picking up the coffee cup she twirled it around in her hands. She sighs..

"It began when everyone left the first curse and returned to the Enchanted Forest. Once you arrived Zelena had already controlled your castle and was on a mission to change time to ensure everyone would not exist starting with Regina. One of those ingredients is your son, Snow," looking at Snow across the table.

"She needed a powerful magical being from true love to combine everything. However with Rumpelstiltskin and Glenda's help you learned only light magic can hurt her. Only strongest light magic at that time period was Emma but she was here and not there. So you, Regina and Charming here reacted the curse again to get back to Storybrooke, " stated looking at Snow.

She looked at Hook with a smile, "Thank you for responding to the pigeon message. My brother I know would always be grateful in your debt of getting that memory potion to Emma. "

Hook nodded at the thanks.

"When everyone arrived here they had lost the missing year. Thanks to Zelena. All that you learned so far of what I have revealed with the book and true love's kiss. Everyone came together and figured it out. "

Hearing this Regina hugged Henry to her side.

"Then Zelena got a hold of your heart Regina, Charming's courage and my father's brain well actually his thoughts that he spinned away into gold. The last piece was the baby to be born. " she advised looking at everyone. " It was not Emma who changed everything. It was you Regina in which you chose to change your destiny. Instead of using dark magic on her you used light magic to stop her. "

Snow got up and poured the coffee into everyone's cup. Rumbella took a drink before continuing.

"Everyone thought it was over. My father was free and Zelena was locked up. Somehow Zelena got out and obtained the dagger from my mother. Zelena tried to have my father to kill her but instead it backfired. You see my mom was already pregnant so when I connected with my father for the first time. I broke the spell of the dagger and before my father could gain his other powers.. She killed him in front of my mother." said with a sad smile.

"However no one knew my mother had magic. She used a spell to destroy the curse on Storybrooke to send everyone back so that her magic can save him. It was too late. Then the Witch wars started. For about 14 years in the Enchanted Forest battled with the witch and her allies multiple times to ensure the prophecy could be fulfilled."

Taking a pause, " You see my mother found the prophecy in my father's castle that was hidden from him.. Over a 1, 000 years ago.. It was told a truest believer of strong magic would guide the gatekeepers return to end all wars in the realms." she stated to let that information sink in to everyone listening.

"Four gatekeepers were born not including myself during the Witch Wars. I started my training at the age of 4 and continued till the last battle in the Enchanted Forest which was about three years ago. Zelena had gained so much power at this point and we were over powered. I was ordered to open a portal to have the gatekeepers to escape to Oz and continue our training there under Glenda. Myself and one gatekeeper along with the truest believer made it through. "

She stopped and saw the horror on all their faces of what would have happened if she hadn't come here.

"Glenda continued our training but Zelena came to Oz to destroy us with her army. Glenda and her three sisters battled for us till they were destroyed. The last request from Glenda was to stop my mother from doing the spell. "

"You changed the time period didn't you," Regina stated.

"No, he did" Rumbella replied looking at Snow's round belly, "When I was getting ready to go Zelena had caught him and the truest believer. They gave their lives for me to be here. Before I left he had the sight and he advised me to come back to this time period and that my father would be the one to turn the tide for everyone. "

Closing her eyes.. Remembering..

* * *

**Glenda's Castle In Oz**

In the hall of the castle where was once a beautiful white stone walls with painted glass windows once with a long table with chairs centered the room. Chairs that were made by the people of OZ of their love for Glenda.

Now total chaos reigned in the room. The table and chairs splinted. Glass broken everywhere. Rumbella standing beside her mate Prince Neal. Both of them had the telepathy to speak to each other with a single thought. Each had a different talent that made them exceptional of their powers.

Currently Neal had a force field around them trying to battle the flying moneys. They would kill two or four of them at a time. But as quickly they did more came pouring into the windows.

"We can't hold them off love," Neal telepaths to her, "Open the portal now so that we fix this mess."

"Ok, give me a minute," Rumbella breathing hard.

Boom.. Boom... Smash

The hall doors explode and the wood of the door came flying right at Neal. Exploding on impact. Knocking his force field out and him hitting the stone wall hard and Rumbella flying across from him onto the floor.

In the doorway, where once the door stood was Zelena and about 100 flying monkeys surrounding her.

"Well now if it isn't the little gatekeepers," she smirked evilly, "Children please don't run on my account. We have yet to play our game."

Rumbella sitting up and seeing the witch. She knew time was running short. She crawled over to Neal while yelling into his mind, "Wake up, Neal."

Neal sluggishly coming awake of Rumbella's call sat up to reach her.

"O we can't have that my new pets," she stated, "Can't have you two together now." Zelena signaled her monkeys over to have them drag Neal away from Rumbella.

Rumbella was reaching into her magic to stop them.

Neal demanded in her head, "Don't! Save your magic for the portal. No matter what happens you go back to save your father."

"Not without you!" she answered.

"Love we will see each other again in another time line. Remember save your father and help him break his curse. Once that is complete. We will not only have him but Merlin will awake as well to change everything. I foreseen this and what a future it will be," he urgently tells her. Caressing her hair with his magic. Using his magic he created a force field around her for protection.

"Now go," he demanded as he was dragged and dumped in front of Zelena. Zelena walking around him. like a predator stalking their prey.

She turns and looks at Rumbella and then looks down at Neal.

"Now which one of you is the time traveler?" she demanded.

Rumbella knew she needed time and Neal was giving it to her. Using her hands under her she starts building and building the portal with her magic..

When neither would respond to her question after a moment or so..

"Maybe I need to give you an incentive then!" she angrily states. Signaling her troops behind her. The monkeys brought in dragging a huge body which belonged to Henry who was extremely hurt with broken abrasions and scrapes around his upper body and mostly in his face.

Henry opening his eyes looking slightly sees Rumbella from the floor. Sees what she is doing. Mouths the word, "Go!"

Rumbella looks across to both Henry and Neal. Her heart breaking of the last family member and her love in danger and she could not do nothing. A signal tear drop from each eye for them. Closing her eyes she mutters the spell.

Neal turned to Henry from the floor. Both looking at each other and as one they start using their magic to camouflage the spell Rumbella was doing.

Zelena feeling the magic between the three of them. She knew the believer was not the time traveler. So it's either the boy or the girl. She couldn't split her magic between both of them for they were very strong. Might as well pounce on the boy then.. she laughing her victory in her mind.

Reaching down and grabbing the hair on the back of Neal's head. Looking down at him she could see blood was coming from his mouth and a cut above his eye brow. He stares at her with defiance.

"You got courage little prince but it will not save you," she taunts.

Neal starts smiling as he felt the portal opening for Rumbella.

"Victory is ours now witch!" he laughs madly.

Rumbella opens her eyes and stares at the scene of her Neal at the mercy of the witch. Knowing she must leave but first she will have the last say in the matter.

"Hey Zelena," she called to the witch.

Zelena looks up at her.

"We will meet again!" she smirks evilly.. Letting go of her hands under her falling into the portal. Disappearing and yet smiling of hearing the shriek of the witch.

* * *

**Charming's Residence**

Opening her eyes from the event that happened over an hour ago or was it two hours. Losing track of time already. Taking a drink from the coffee cup once again. Ugh.. It's cold..

"You already freed Rumpelstiltskin haven't you?" Regina asked.

"Yes, that was my first objective," she answered.

"Your second?"

"To get your help," she whispers.

Regina looks at her and realize the girl needed the Evil Queen's help. That's a first for her laughing at herself. Yet she can see the logic of the matter at hand.

"Wait a minute," Regina questioned, "You are stronger than her I assume if I remember correctly about the gatekeepers."

"True" she replied, "but if she sends the flying monkeys at me. I can't take them all on and her. "

"She got a point there Regina," Snow interjected.

Regina looking at Snow with a snort.

"I assume the truest believer to you story is me, right?" Henry asked.

Rumbella turned to Henry with a smile nodded.

"Cool I was a hero in the end!" Henry grinned.

"Henry!" Regina frowning.

"Sorry Mom," Henry apologizing to Regina.

"Okay we need a plan then?" Charming stated, " After we break this curse to get our memories back of the missing year."

Listening to the girl and know she was telling the truth. She must have gone through hell to be here. Shuddering.. I thought I had it bad growing up. Emma thoughts.. However she had a question that needed to be answered.

"So how did they react the curse?" she asked, "They have to give up the thing they love most and that both of them. So how come he is still walking around?" Using her fingers at Charming.

Rumbella answered, " Umm... well it's never been done before but Regina did it.. All I can is."

Looking at Charming, "Don't go killing yourself or Snow here will be following you."

Emma shuddering again. Not asking how.

Snow had listened to the story but she could see the pain and heartache it was for leaving the last people she knew. Especially the baby within her had responded to the girl when she touched her.. Amazing her son is a gatekeeper. Wait a minute that makes Emma one as well.

"Rumbella, you state my son is a gatekeeper" she asks, " What about Emma?"

Rumbella answered softly, "She is the first gatekeeper to be born in 1,000 years once she learns to control and use her magic correctly."

Emma gasps.

Snow eyebrows raised high up on that answer.

"You got to be kidding me," Regina remarks.

"Don't worry Aunt Regina" Rumbella smirks gladly, " You are the mother to one of the other gatekeepers and you train us as well."

Regina looking shocked and dumbfounded.

Henry starts laughing. The men in the room looked elsewhere of not trying to laugh.

Snow tried to hide her grin behind her mouth of that remark. This is definitely Rumpelstiltskin's daughter for sure.

"Okay everyone" Emma trying not to laugh, "If Rumpelstiltskin is free and the witch is not controlling him. How is that possible?"

"I took care of that little problem" Rumbella advised grinning " I am blocking the power of the dagger for the moment but once you get your memories back. She will find him. Then I have to be there to block it again. However I like to stage this fight my way."

"How do you want this done?" Charming asked.

"Why a good old fashion witch fight in the open?" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone.**

**The curse has not been broken yet.. Getting there.. Still working on the characters in Storybrooke. I promise we will be going to the Enchanted Forest and In the Land of Time Forgot very soon...Stay Tuned.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"How do we pose to do that love?" Hook commenting in the background with a "urmph" after making that comment. Standing next to him was Emma who had hit him with her elbow. Looking all innocent.

Regina and Snow looking at Hook with a stern face. Rumbella had to duck her head to keep from laughing. Sobering up she looked up and turned to Regina.

"I need a distraction from you and Emma?" said Rumbella and turning to Emma, "Long enough for me to get the other ingredients from Zelena which is probably at the farmhouse but knowing her I am sure she will have the flying monkeys guarding the items. "

Knowing her family as she did and their talents. Looking at Hook and Charming and was about to advise them to be back up to assist them. When Robin spoke up, " I will go with you. Just let me take care of Roland."

Turning to him. She could see the determination of retrieving that heart in which he had to give up to save Roland. She knew the story cause she was told of it of how with his hands holding her Aunt Regina's heart made her change her fate many times by him when she was younger. Not questioning him she nodded.

"He can stay with me" Snow said, "and Henry too."

Hearing this Henry tried to interject, "No! I want to help."

Emma and Regina both answered at the same time, "Not happening!"

Hearing both the command voices of his moms his head dropped down and shoulders sagging. Rumbella turned to him.

"Henry?" she whispered.

Henry looked up at her with a rejected face. Moving to place her left hand onto his right shoulder. " You will be helping" Rumbella advised, " To protect not only Roland but your grandmother and your uncle as well. If this does not go well. You will be the last line of defense. "

"He has no magic." Emma interrupted.

Rumbella began to smile again lighting her face wide as the sun was shining on her. Eyes sparkling at Henry.

"He does, Emma" turning to her. "His magic is only closed in his heart waiting to be open when needed."

Regina hearing this information. Decided to see if she said was true. Closing her eyes using her senses. A little bit of purple magic smoked outside of him and entered into his body going through his veins towards his heart. Touching slightly to see if the spell she cast was still there after the Pan incident. She could feel the spell was responding to the touch of protection then suddenly a she froze. A white light like the north shining star came out so fast and grabbed the purple magic with a grip. Regina started to feel her magic drain from the contact. No sooner it had happened it was released.

Without Regina knowing. Rumbella had entered behind her following the magic. She had gripped the white light once it attacked her and commanded it to release and finally coaxed the light back into Henry's heart letting it know the dark threat was gone and guard till it was needed again.

Henry felt a tingling in his body and felt the jolt near his heart. Looking up at Regina. Who had snapped her eyes with shock.

"Mom, you okay?" Henry said with concern.

"I'm fine, Henry." she replied trying to not looking disturbed of what had happened.. Looking up over his head. She knew she almost had a battle getting out. She mouthed, "Thanks!"

Rumbella nodded.

"What just happened?" Snow asked. She had seen Regina froze and looked like she was trapped with her magic for a moment and it was gone in an instance.

Regina trying to compose herself and rubbing Henry's back.

"I checked to see if the spell on Henry's heart was still in place. Apparently his inner magic didn't like me too much," she said heartily with a chuckle.

Great now my kid has magic too. Emma thoughts. Looks like both of us gonna need training to control it. Wondering why now and never seen before. She looks at Rumbella with a question in her eyes.

All eye turned to her. Rumbella knew they wanted answers of how did this happen and not before with Pan and etc..

Still looking at Henry,."His age, everyone" she confirmed, " If he was in the Enchanted Forest it would have been shown as a child but here in this land without magic it had to wait till he could reach maturity for it to respond. The spell of protection that was cast by Regina had only awakened it and since then has been growing."

"It's strong already to defend him" looking stern at him, "but you are not to practice with it until you are properly trained. For now, If you become threaten then use your strongest emotions to call upon it."

Snow started smiling and looking at Charming across the table hearing this brought joy to their heart. Both had the same thoughts. Their grandson can now protect himself.

"However you are much better using a sword than your magic," Rumbella grinning.

Hearing this Henry's smile went wide and brighten his face. He always wanted to be like both his grandfathers than he care to commit. One had Magic and the other a great sword fighter. Sure he didn't know Rumpelstiltskin to well which he plans to correct that as soon as this mess is over with to learn from him. He knows Regina his mom would teach him but he also wanted to get to know his other grandfather better. After all he was mom's mentor. One thing for sure I am going to practice the sword more now since it is my better technique.

"So I assume you want me and Hook here as backup?" Charming asked.

Rumbella turning to look at him. "Yes," she replied, " if the monkeys come they need to be held off."

"How does Rumpelstiltskin come in all this?" Snow interrupted, "I assume with you and Robin elsewhere that your magic can't be in all places at once and you said something about the line of his powers coming in once the curse is broken?" Concern on her face.

Rumbella could see where the military strategies came from in the royal family. She was kind of hoping that would not be brought up.

She sighed and said, "Once the curse is broken over the town with your memories coming back. Zelena will come looking for him. I am going to have it set as a beacon for her. However he won't respond to her but once she is near him. She will have control over him. I am hoping with enough time after getting everything to get back here so that I can step in to stop him from entering into the fight."

Taking a deep breath, she continues, "As for breaking the curse on my father only my mother can do that but If she does his Gatekeeper powers will emerge."

Regina interjected with concern, " And he will kill Zelena without a doubt."

Looking at Regina with a sad smile, " I know once upon a time you offered her a second chance to change to be a better person. For that she spitted it back at you. Who do you think ordered us to go to Oz? You were our last defense in the Enchanted Forest."

Shaking her head at Regina who wanted to interrupt again, "She can't be saved. I promise you I will not kill her nor will my father. I know someone who will handle her for us."

"Who?" Charming asked.

"He is asleep now and can't emerge till my father's curse is broken," she advised, "I would allow him to be the judge of her soul."

"Who is it Rumbella?" Regina demanded looking into her face.

"Merlin," she confirmed.

Henry with a look of surprise, " Woo."

"Hold up is this the same Merlin of King Arthur and the round table?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Ouch," Emma commented.

Regina didn't like killing family but she was willing to do the deed herself. Since that remark of her ordering them to Oz. She didn't forget what she said of being a mother of one of the gatekeepers. Which meant it had to be her child born from her. He or she never made it out. Sadness crept in for a brief moment but soon forgotten since now it could be changed. All accounts looking at Rumbella she knew this girl earned the right to do the deed but chose not to. Which meant she had a pure heart not tainted by darkness. I taught her well . At least she accomplished that in her teachings.

Regina turned to look at Snow and Charming. Both came to the same conclusion as she did. Regina nodded. Snow smiled sadly in this regard.

"So be it!" Snow finalized.

As she said those final words.

A power of magic came into the town as if searching for something or someone. Going from one home to another.

Brushing against her protection spell of both residences of the people that Rumbella was protecting. She rose up and walked to the window and with her powers giving the signal to the barrier that everyone was asleep and all was quiet. She could see the green smoke going from one home to the other. She knew Zelena was trying to find Rumpelstiltskin and she could trace it back to her but waited and watched.

Regina could feel the same power and walked over and stood next to her. Feeling it searching and searching.

"She's looking for us, "Regina saying it to no one.

With a decision knowing it was time to get ready. Rumbella turned around to everyone in the room.

"I would like to get everyone into the library so that I can protect the building in one location. It's the center of town and this time she won't win this witch fight like she did last time," she stated, " Also I want my mother and father in on this plan. "

Looking at everyone.

"Please don't let them know who I am, " she slightly begging, "They are not ready yet. They will know who I am once they connect to me."

Snow got up and walked over to Rumbella.

"Okay," she agreed.

Snow looked at everyone in the room and all nodded of their agreement.

Turning back to the window. Projecting her magic around the smoke onwards to the library across the way. Using her magic creating another protection spell around this building.

She turned and walked towards the center of the room. Looking around to ensure she had space.

"Everyone move back" she said, "I am creating a portal for all of us to go to the other apartment upstairs in the library."

Opening a portal for one is easy but for 9 people is a challenge and she love challenges. Moving her hand in circular motion as she did twice this evening. The yellowish bluish light swirled in being small and gradually growing bigger and bigger. There a nice size to get the men through. She had to laugh at the irony since they were much bigger than her.

Turning to the people who was standing together waiting. That's my family. Time to end this.

"Let's go," she said.

Walking through the portal and holding it. She walked into living room of the apartment above the library. She waited. No one hesitated coming out of the portal. Once everyone came through. Rumbella turned and closed the portal with a snap.

Without warning she stubbles. Rumbella feels the connection of her father only briefly. As if she was trying to drain the Dark One's curse. Turning to everyone again.

"While you are getting comfortable" she said, " I am going to go get my mother and father."

Without waiting for a reply.

She turned and poofed out of the room.

* * *

**1 Hour Ago In Storybrooke**

Rumpelstiltskin stood there in his thoughts inside of his shop after the portal had closed. Belle turned to him tugging at his shirt on his right arm.

"Rumple?" she whispers.

He turns to her. Relaxing his shoulders and with a warm smile to her. Taking advantage of the close approximately he pulled her closely to him again. He couldn't think of any other place better at this moment except being with her.

"Hey," he replied warmly.

Belle finally wide awake. She reached up to his face with her hands. Reaching and touching his face to ensure he was real. She could feel it was him and looks like him.

Not wanting to scare her or get her more confused more.

Rumpelstiltskin releases her from the waist and reaching up to catch her hands he turns and kisses both palms of her hands.

"It's me!" he confirmed with a grin.

Looking into his warm amber eyes staring at her with that grin on his face. She could not hold her glee any longer and jerking her hands away reached for his face again and brought him forward to give him a kiss.

Sensing he needed no other encouragement. He put his arms around her again and pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands in his hair to bring him closer. Deepening the kiss further of not wanting to stop. A moan escaped from her. He smiled into the kiss of hearing her moan.

After a moment, he broke the kiss to breathe. Putting his face into her hair and pulling her closer to him.

"Belle," he murmured into her ear closing his eyes.

She hid her face in his neck and slowly one her hand did a soothing rhythm in his scalp and the other holding onto his shoulders. Not wanting to let go of him. She kissed his neck and murmured, "I knew you would be back."

Rumpelstiltskin started chuckling. Looking down at her. She looks up with a sexy smile only for him. He couldn't resist . Removing his one arm around her he cupped her face for another quick kiss on the mouth and moved slowly to place another one on her forehead. With a sigh of regret.

"Belle," he whispers against her forehead, "we don't have much time before that little gatekeeper comes back."

"I know," she whispers back holding onto him tighter.

Then she slowly releases him from around the neck. to place her hands onto his silk shirt and places her forehead onto his chest to catch her breath. He finally releases her to grab onto her hands and holding onto them.

She looks up at him and sees the promises of tomorrow from his face and the weariness as well. Knowing they were separate for nearly a year even thou with no memories of the lost time. He has got to be tired.

"Okay" she asked, "What do we do now?"

Letting go of her hands and stepping back. He turns around walking towards the bookshelves. He says, "We need more information on the gatekeeper and from what I see you organized the books here in the shop." Looking over his shoulder. "Do you know where you put the Dark Magic Shadows book?"

Belle had a concentration look on her face to remember where she saw that particular book. Then it dawned on her that was the book she placed in the floorboard in the backroom for safekeeping when she got back. Not sure why she had done it but just knew it was important and needed to be hidden from everyone.

She looks at him with surprise. "I put it in the secret place" she explained, " Not sure why I did it but was compelled to have it safe from everyone."

Rumpelstiltskin turns around quickly to her. To put a book secretly away meant magic must have been used at some point on her before returning here of urging her to do this action. Instinct most people would say here in the land of no magic. He snorted at it. Nothing is ever done without a price of where they come from.

"Then let's take a look at the book then," he answered.

Walking around the counter to the shelves on display. He opens the cabinet to grab the white tea cup on displayed in the center that had a blue flowers around the rim with a chip on the edge. Holding the delicate tea cup gently. He slowly turned to Belle who had walked behind him. She placed her hands with his around the cup. She looks up at him and she could see he was so concentrated on it as if in the memories.

"Rumple.." she whispers.

He looks up at her with a smile and releases the cup to her. As Belle turns to go. She stops and looking in the cabinet. The three candle holder was missing in the cabinet.

"What is it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"The three handle candle is missing," she answered and looking around,. "So is the wand that was displayed here on the counter."

Immediately he used his magic of purple smoke coming out of his hands to find Lumiere and the wand. As he watched the smoke trailed over the counter onto the floor all the way to the door and stopped above a black bag sitting there.

"Hold on!" he says. Walking around the counter with sure straight walks to the bag. Picking it up. He unzips the bag and sees the candle and the wand inside. Zipping it back up.

His thoughts.. Why would the gatekeeper want these two items? He can only assume it was in the bag to go with them once she returns. More questions to be asked.

Turning back and walking to Belle who was standing at the counter near the register with a question in her eyes. He nodded with her answer showing the bag to her.

"Let's go get that book," he insisted.

Allowing Belle to enter the back room first through the curtain. He placed the bag on his workshop bench and reached for the tea cup that Belle hands to him. Going to the floorboard next to workbench he bends down and places the cup on the floor. Once again using his magic and the spell he taught Belle long ago to protect the most dangerous items from being revealed. The floor board started to glow with a yellow light and then the cup and wood underneath disappeared showing a whole in the ground. Looking in and seeing the book residing there. He reaches for it and pulls it out and hands it to Belle. Turning back to the floor again. He reverses the spell and the hole disappeared and the cup had returned. Picking up the cup he got off his knee to stand up. He looks at Belle and sees astonishment on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asks. Seeing she had opened the cover and her hand was on a tree printed on there.

"I don't know," she explained, "Like I can feel magic from it calling to me but that has never happened before.."

Rumpelstiltskin reaches and takes the book from her and places it on the table next to him. He takes her hands immediately and trying to feel what she was talking about. Upon touching her hands he could feel a strong light magic coming from her hands. Confusing him for a moment he let go shaking his head.

Belle looking worried seeing the reaction. Tries to reach out to him. He puts his hands up to hold her off to get his bearings.

Inside of Belle's belly a white light starts shining around the child from the feel of the magic from the book. Slowly the eyes of the newborn opens slightly awaken from the magic and had slowly reaching out towards the feel of the dark magic to take it away. Soon as it began the dark magic was gone. The newborn then closed its eyes and went back to sleep.

Rumpelstiltskin took a step back and bumped into the table. Holding onto the table. He could feel the light magic was fighting the dark magic inside of him for supremacy. In an instant the light magic was gone. Breathing hard and trying to get his bearings.

He then felt magic in the room and turned quickly around to engage the threat to protect Belle.

Standing by the doorway was Rumbella looking at them.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks without letting on she felt the problem with Rumpelstiltskin. Seeing the book across the room onto the table. So that is what woke me up. Laughing inside her mind. All this time it was the book. Mom never told me that. She must not have known. Seeing the bag as well on the table. I am so busted. Hoping to sneak them out with them to talk to Lumeire alone. Well not happening now.

Belle walked up slowly next to Rumpelstiltskin and went to reach for his hand. He jerked away from her. Surprise on her face at this motion.

Rumbella seeing this is going to be a problem. Coming forward and looking at Rumpelstiltskin's face knowing it's going to be a battle. She gripped the dark magic solidly and froze him in his tracks. Turning to Belle she smiled, "You can touch him now."

Hearing this and believing the girl. Belle went and touched Rumpelstiltskin's hands and holding onto him. Rumbella reached for the bag and book. Opening the bag she placed the book inside and zipped it up.

Turning to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle with the bag in her hand. Giving her most authority voice, "I know you hate being frozen like this Rumpelstiltskin but there are things you don't know about and too much is at stake."

When Belle touched him. Rumpelstiltskin thought the light magic was coming back but instead it no longer was there. Trying to break free from the frozen hold by the girl and couldn't. Since he could not speak; he gave his evil stare on her for retribution..

"I'm going to release you just not yet" she advised continuing ignoring his stare, "Before I give you answers first we need to meet up with the others. "

Reaching out and touching both of them. Using her magic around them and gathering all the magic from the protection spell from the house. They disappeared from the dim lighted backroom of the pawn shop.

* * *

**Ok everyone stopping here for a moment. **

**Some of the questions you may ask.**

**Can Rumbella break the curse? Yes, she can but she wants it done the right way. **

**Why you may ask? In the end she can't stay with them. It's all about the time continuing issue of time and space. So continue watching for the upcoming chapters of what happens to her when the story ends. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay to all you OUAT Fans..**

**Curse breaks here in this chapter at least for ****Rumpelstiltskin and Belle... Enjoy...**

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Rubella whispers to Belle telepathy in her mind after arriving into the bedroom of the apartment above the library.

Belle looks up sharply at Rubella with a shocked look and shaking her head in disbelief.

Rumbella repeated again, "Can you hear me?"

"Yess..," Belle stuttered back in her mind. Not believing she is hearing the voice of the girl across the room in her head. The room was dark but the moonlight that was shining into the room gave enough light to see the girl had not moved her lips and she could see it was her old bedroom before she moved into Rumpelstiltskin's house when he died saving all of them. She stumbled and sat on the bed to get her bearings.

"Good!" Rubella said with a pleased look on her face.

Rumbella walking to the bed placed the bag onto the bed. Opening she gathered the wand and book placing them onto the bed. Reaching into the bag for the three candle holder then she turned to Rumpelstiltskin who was still frozen in the room showing his evil stare at her.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I won't release you just yet" she said firmly, "Until I have talked to our old friend, Lumeire here." Lifting the candle to his eye view. She cocked her head to look up at him. Lifting her hand up to his right shoulder giving a squeeze.

She turned to leave and saying, "I will return shortly."

"Wait!" Belle said sharply loud in the room, "Let him go!"

Without turning around. Rumbella stopped at the door and using the telepathy to Belle.."He must not follow. Too much is at stake" she said softly, " Know this I am saving his life, yours and everyone else."

Belle had watched the interchange of the girl to Rumpelstiltskin. Knew the girl had good intentions of that simple touch. She knew Rumpelstiltskin temper was already brewing and ready to explode of the looks he was giving to the girl. Using the link forged of the small communication. "Don't worry I will talk to him until you are ready but release him," she said.

Rumbella looked over her shoulder at them. Slowly nodded and then turned going out the door that flew open with magic and slowly closed quietly behind her.

* * *

Rumbella walked into the living room of where everyone was located. They were waiting patiently of her return.

Snow looked up from where she sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her and asked, " I assume they are in the bedroom."

"Yes" nodding her head, " However I must speak to an old friend Lumiere here before we get started." Showing her the three candle holder. Coming towards the table she placed the candle in the center. Turning around going back to the hallway. Using her magic she placed a sound barrier and a wall of power so that the people in the bedroom could not enter or escape on the conversation that was to be done with Lumeire.

"Lumeire, why do we need him?" Regina with a sneer. Never liked that no good candle when she visited the castle. Always getting in the way of not letting her read some of the books in the library.

Hearing the sneer in Regina's voice. Rumbella turned around after completing the spell with a grin.

"I heard the stories" Rumbella laughing, "Thought he was joking. He only did that to you so you wouldn't find any information on the gatekeepers. After all you were too close to many times."

"Damn!" Regina muttered under her breath but smiled of the memories. The candle had moved so many of the books around when she visited and constantly taunted her of her magic.

Walking to the table still laughing. She pulled out a match and lit the candle wicks.

Slowly the flames rose and then a face emerged.

Lumiere looked around at the faces of the people in the room and the surroundings. He knew he was not in the Enchanted Forest or in Belle's possession. Last he knew was the curse was coming and he went back to sleep till called upon again. Yet he felt the power of three gatekeepers in the room and he hasn't felt that in over a thousand years. Which he knew should not be happening at least not yet.

His faced turned to the smiling young girl dressed in leather who had sat down in a chair in front of him and he knew this was his conjurer that lit the candles.

"My name is Lumeire. The library keeper of Rumpelstiltskin's library," he stated, "What can I do for you?"

"Lumiere, you know who I am," Rumbella smiling, "Of course you will not meet me until many years from now. One of the prophecies has been fulfilled. Sadly the other one never came to be."

Lumiere was always cautious in protecting the book and Belle once he had found her. Giving it some thought he decided to test the young one to be sure if she is the one foretold.

"Which prophecy was fulfilled and the one that never came to be?" he questioned with a French accent.

Knowing Lumiere was testing her. He had said he would due to the continuing of time and space to see if she was the foretold child to break the Dark One's curse. Answering him as he had taught her long ago, " The first prophecy of the believer would guide the gatekeepers on their path has been fulfilled but the other prophecy of the Dark One's curse being destroyed was completed but the Gatekeeper never emerged and so Merlin still sleeps."

Lumeire began to smile now in the flames. He now knew who he was speaking to. Only the child of the Dark One and Belle could give an answer to him then he frowned instantly.

"What has happened?" he asked urgently.

"The wicked witch Zelena who had entrapped you killed Rumpelstiltskin when his powers were emerging" she stated sadly, "I am the last gatekeeper to come back to this time of realm to stop what was not meant to be."

"You are the time traveler?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smiled broadly at the answer. Finally she was here to break this cursed entrapment of everyone. She does not know the complete prophecy in the book. Her mother, Belle must have died before telling her. Sighing to himself. He could not interfere on this path.

"What can I do to help you gatekeeper?" he cautiously looking around at the people in the room.

Seeing this Rumbella firmly stated, " I have told them of whom I am and where I came from but one missing piece of information I do not have and need the answer. Can Rumpelstiltskin still be saved?"

"Yes."

"How?" she asked.

"You already know the answer gatekeeper" he said with a final answer, "I don't need to tell you what must be done."

Regina interrupted, "That's not an answer candlestick!"

The flames turned to her and smirked at her, "The ripple effect has begun and since you didn't learn that from your training. I don't expect you to understand."

"Ripple Effect?" Snow questioned while looking at Rumbella.

"Ripple effect is a uncertain future when changing the past and any changes can be dangerous at least for that future," she advised everyone. Knowing this from the beginning was a suicide mission. Changing the past would mean she would have a future unlike the one she grew up in but never be able to go forward to the new one without causing more harm.

"Meaning she can't go back to her time line" Regina confirming looking at Snow, "nor to the new future time line without destroying that new future. Basically she is on a suicide mission." Regina snorted at the candle.

"O Rumbella," Snow said softly coming out of the chair to put her arm around the child's shoulder.

Rumbella turned to look at Snow briefly and to everyone in the room. Stating the simplest words, "It was worth it!" Different thoughts in the room can be seen on their faces. Some sad, grateful and compassionate of her fate.

Lumiere who just smiled like he knew a secret. Rumbella knew her old friend well. Is he hiding something from me? He has never done that before to me. I could ask of what he is thinking but based on his answers. He probably won't tell me.

Regina seeing that smile knew the candle is hiding something from the kid. He's not going to tell her. Hmm, well I guess we will have to play this out and see what happens.

Lumiere knew what will happen if the child does her job well. For now it must be a secret from her.

"Thank you, Lumiere."

"You are welcome gatekeeper" he replied, "Good luck!"

Regina still not liking the candle. Got up and blew his candles out for spite for the answers he provided. Damn candle. Just like Rumpelstiltskin encryption clues to confuse anyone. Why can't they give a straight answer.

"Okay" Charming asked, "I assume we get started then?"

"Yes, it's time" Rumbella confirmed getting out of the chair and using her magic she conjured up two swords and a bow that were laying against the wall. Picking up the swords she turned and handed one Charming and the other to Hook.

"I assume these will be to your liking" she smiled with a grin, " If you lose it in a fight just call upon it to return."

"That's awesome," Henry stated at that remark, " I want a sword like that one day."

Charming started laughing testing the sword, "Not any time soon kid."

Turning to Robin who had the crossbow in his hand and looking ready to leave. She reached for the bow and the satchel of arrows next to it. She handed to him saying, " I believe you know your old friend here, Uncle Robin. "

He looked at her. He asked, "The bow that never misses its mark."

She nodded.

Robin smiled with an evil intent. He missed that bow when he took the wand from Rumpelstiltskin. To get it back is a blessing and he is not giving it back. He put the satchel arrows on his back and the bow as well. Best be prepared for everything.

Bang.. Smash... Bang...

Everyone turned to the hallway looking at the bedroom door and they looked at Rumbella.

She smirked, "I had to lock them up!"

Sobering she's advised, "Besides when me and Robin leave it will be removed. So don't be near the door when that happens."

Walking into the middle of the living room, she could see Roland sleeping on the couch and making sure when she and Robin exited that he wouldn't be bothered. Using her hands in a circular motion a yellow and bluish light started small and getting bigger till an opened doorway was complete.

Turning around to see Regina and Emma who were now standing beside each other. Hook and Charming standing on the side with their swords. Henry and Snow was still at the table looking on.

"When we leave break the curse" she said, "Your memories will return. We will return soon as we can to assist in the fight."

Turning to Robin. She asked, "Shall we?"

He nodded grabbing her hand and both went into the portal. The portal closed behind them.

* * *

During the talk with Lumeire, in the bedroom Belle walked to up to Rumpelstiltskin who was still looking at the door like daggers was bulls eye on the girls' back.

Belle sighed. This is not going to be easy. She knew Rumple's anger was not directed at her but to cool him down was never easy. Fight with him she will if it's our lives on the line. She believed the girl. Not knowing why just the girl was sincere in her doing.

"Rumple" she said. He looked passed her shoulder still at the door.

"Rumple" she repeated this time sharply, "Look at me!"

He looked at her and although he couldn't say anything she knew that look on his face. He wasn't going to listen to her. Well he will.

"You will not go after her" she insisted, "Promise me you will not hurt that child."

His eyes were a dark amber of anger of the injustice of being trapped by a mere child. Who does she think she is? Gatekeeper or not. I will not be trapped again. Yes dearie.. I will get you for this.

When Belle stood in front of him and asking him to promise to not hurt the child. He never hurt a child true but this one needed a lesson. Well not kill her anyway just a little punishment.

With that thought he was released from his frozen state and was able to move. He went for the door. Before he could get there, Belle had practically ran and got in front of him and grabbed his arms and stood looking at him with a determination he was not getting passed her.

Rumpelstiltskin stopped and looked down at her. Yes he could move her but he just couldn't do it when she looks like this. Like she is a mother lion protecting her cub. His shoulders drop and Belle could feel the anger leaving him but she knew he hadn't forgotten.

"Belle," he sighs.

"Promise me!" she stated firmly. Determine to get his promise. She knew he never broke his word once spoken.

"I will not hurt her, Belle" he promised, "And will not send anyone after her." Adding that last part was to please her. He couldn't deal with her leaving him again from the last time of a promise when he nearly killed Regina.

Belle smiled and raised her arms around his neck. Reaching up she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you!" she said..

Rumpelstiltskin put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Bending down he put his forehead on her forehead and sighed once again. She rubbed his shoulders to ease the tension in the air and easing the anger away of being trapped.

"You know sweetheart" he stated looking her in her bright blue eyes, " I still want to get my answers from her."

"I know and we will get them together," she confirmed rubbing her fingers in his hair.

Rumpelstiltskin knew she was distracting him and he didn't mind it one bit. However the light magic from Belle's body has not come back when they left the shop. Something about that book caused it all. Another mystery to solve.

"Okay," he sighed and reached for her arms to bring them down to hold her hands and stepping back. He turned to the bed and saw the book laying there.

Belle followed his gaze to the book as well. She asked concerned, "What happened back at the shop? You looked like you was in pain."

He took his gaze off the book to look back at her. He replied, "I am not sure. Once minute we were fine and then a light magic came out of your hands sucking my powers away. Never felt nothing like it before. It was right after you handled the book."

Letting her go and being cautious. He reached and opened the book. Turning page after page. Nothing. No magic. Just a book of old dark magic in which he used most of the spells and knew them by heart. Unless..

Turning to Belle. He handed the book to her. "Show me! When you thought you heard the voices calling you," He said.

Belle was a little cautious as well. She sat down onto the bed and took the book from him. She opened the cover and placed her hand on the tree printed there.

The book started to glow and talking to her in her head yet not clear. The title of the book started to change and words started to emerge under the title reading,** "And Light Of the Gatekeepers." **

"Rumple," she whispers with a little fear.

Rumpelstiltskin knew objects can be enchanted and never had he has a book that escaped me him of magic. Especially a book been in his possession since he has had the dagger. A mystery now being solved.

"What is the voices saying to you, sweetheart?" he asked with encouragement.

She concentrated on the voices till it became clear to her. She looked up at him with shock. "It's saying, "Welcome Record Keeper! What can I do for you?" she said.

Rumpelstiltskin was amazed to hear this but more so he could see the magic coming out of the book to her touch. Needing answers. Apparently our little gatekeeper left it for them to research.

Taking a leap of faith. Looking at Belle giving a smile encouragement to show everything was okay. "Ask the book, Why am I the record Keeper?" he said, " The simplest question will give you the answer."

"Alright!" she replied to him.

Speaking in her mind to the book.

"Why am I the Record Keeper?"

"You are the descendant of a gatekeeper foretold to hold our records."

"Why was the book in the possession of the Dark One?"

No answer. Okay make it simple. She thoughts.

"Who is the Dark One?"

No answer.

Okay not enough details.

"Who is the current Dark One?"

" Rumpelstiltskin"

"How did the original Dark One come to be?" There that should do the trick..

"Gatekeeper Zureil descended in darkness over the loss of his wife and his powers was cursed by Merlin to find redemption of true love."

"How do we find redemption of true love for the dark curse?"

"Prophecy foretold of descendant of dark curse made from true love shall break the curse."

Okay. Not good. Belle thoughts. Looking at her Rumple. Only way to break the curse was a child from her. Wait one minute.

"Could not true love kiss have broken the dark curse?"

"No. it would be death to holder of dark curse."

Horror placed on her face looking at Rumpelstiltskin. Knew the information was not good of what she is hearing.

"Let the book go sweetheart," he demanded.

Belle closed the book and moved it aside shaking. "Tell me?" he urges with a smile bending down to her next to the bed and yet not touching her. Looking at the loving look on his face. She told all the details of what the book stated to her except the prophecy part. No need to worry him over that detail.

Listening to the details. Rumpelstiltskin thoughts. Whoever placed the enchantment knew no one will go near the Dark One. Smart gatekeeper. Which is why the gatekeepers secrets were never found it was already in his possession. How ironic. History that was lost has now been found.

How this young child knew Belle was the record keeper? What was it so important that Belle know? Why now? He needed answers.

Getting up from the floor and standing. He reaches to pull Belle up by her hands to stand next to him. Alright no magic from her hands. Good sign.

"Okay" he stated firmly, " We need to speak to Phoenix now about the book."

"Alright," she said.

Letting her go and turning towards the door. He could feel the wall of power of being caged inside the room. Oh my dearie. You did it again. Pulling his magic out of his hands to a ball of purple and black. He throws it at the door.

Boom.. The sound of the ball hitting the door.

Trying again.

Crash.

A dent finally he says to himself with a smile. Using more of his magic again.

Boom.

Belle standing across the room could feel the dark magic coursing in the room making her sick to her stomach. Rushes to the bathroom. Kneeling down vomiting into the toilet of her lunch.

"Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin called with concern. Rushing into the bathroom to her. She waves her hand away to tell him she was okay. Rumpelstiltskin reaches for a towel and a cup. Turning the sink faucets on wetting the towel in the water and filling the cup. He kneel down and provided the cup to her. She rinsed out her mouth and sits on the floor. Reaching out for the towel she wets her face.

"Sorry" she said, "Lunch didn't settle in right."

"It's okay just rest," he replied.

Before he could say anything else. A wave of magic came into the room. Memories of the lost year came back to them.

* * *

**Next Stop Enchanted Forest People.. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Okay everyone.. **

**Remember all OUAT characters belong to ABC. So no copyright intended to use them. This is for only entertainment only. **

**This is my version of events before the curse were activated for ****Rumpelstiltskin and Belle going back to Storybrooke.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As true love kiss activated the wave of magic throughout in of breaking the curse to return everyone's memories in Storybrooke.

Rumpelstiltskin who was kneeling on the bathroom before Belle. Feeling the magic he collapsed next to her. As if each of their thoughts were the same reflecting the past year when they saw each other again in the Enchanted Forest before of that moment of being together once again.

He reached out with his hand to her. She grabbed it and held on as their memories returned.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

**Eight Months Ago...**

"Go!" Rumpelstiltskin stated to Belle while holding onto Baelfire and his dagger against Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West from Oz.

Belle watched on as she sees her Rumple in a power struggle of magic to hold onto both the dagger and Baelfire.

" I am not letting him go!" Rumpelstiltskin grimaced.

Zelena smiling a few feet away. "You can't hold onto both of them." she advised. Using her magic in a tug of war with him to get the dagger from him.

Knowing he could not hold on forever. Finally Rumpelstiltskin made his decision. Releasing his dagger into the snow and using his magic to absorb Baelfire into his body.

"Well I didn't think you had it in you, " Zelena smiling knowing she had won. She bent down picking up the dagger laughing evilly.

"You got your son but you lost yourself," Zelena continued while smiling. She walked around a Rumpelstiltskin who was on his knees in the snow trying to maintain to hold onto his son.

Belle a few feet away whispers, " Rumple?" Worrying for him which could be seen from her face.

"No.. No Rumple" Rumpelstiltskin replied. Looking around as thou he not able to see his surroundings.

" No Rumple!" he stated again.

Zelena stopped around Rumpelstiltskin. "The mind is your burden not mine. Time to go!" said Zelena, "before we go kill her".

Belle looked on and tried again to reach out to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumple?" she whispers.

Lumeire in the background who was placed on a stump of a tree. Could see that Rumpelstiltskin was in a bad shape and could not assist Belle against the witch. Knowing it was a long shot but he knew it would be better to help instead of seeing another good person being killed again. Using what magic he had. His flames left the candle to make a rope of fire surrounding around the witch to hold her in place.

He yelled towards Belle, " Can't hold onto her longer. Hurry don't make me regret this rational conscious . Get out of here!"

"You are going to regret this candle!" Zelena screeching inside the fire rope surrounding her.

Belle choking sobbingly knew that her Rumple was not responding for he continued fighting himself in the snow. She moved hurriedly in the snow to grab Lumiere from where he sat. Dashing into the woods with Lumiere who was lighting the way to the clearing ahead where the horses were tied to the trees. She knew it was a matter of time before they could catch her.

Seeing the horses ahead.

" Release one of the horses Belle," Lumeire ordered. "We can use this as a distraction. Then blow out my candles before you get on the other horse. "

Belle ran to the first horse. Removing the rope from the tree she turned and smacked the rump of the horse to have it run away .

She stopped and blew out the candle. She turned to the next horse using all of her strength put her left hand onto the saddle after placing her left foot in the stirrups swung her right leg over the saddle while still holding onto Lumiere. Gripping the reins. She pulled the horse towards the road ahead and with pressure with her feet in the stirrups made the horse go forward in a gallop to escape.

Back at the vault of the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin was fighting the madness in his head. He continued kneeling in the cold wet snow. Trying to overcome the command from the witch of killing Belle. So many dark thoughts in his mind along with his son residing with him.

Taking a deep breath to gain his focus. He heard screeching behind him. He turned around and could see that the witch was still trapped in the fire rope. He grimaced a evil smirk. "I owe you one Lumiere!" he thoughts.

Trying to get on his feet to see where Belle was. He stumbles onto his feet. Looking into the dark woods he could see in the distance a lighted candle fading away. The power of the command to go after her was there. Taking a step to go after her. He fell onto his knees again fighting the power of the dagger.

Flash of light in his vision making him blind. Blinking he tried to gain his focus. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"Papa," Baelfire said loudly, "What did you do?"

"Bae.. Oh Bae," Rumple whispers in his mind. "Trying to save you son!"

Baelfire could feel the magic around him away from the pain and could see through his father's eyes of the witch who was still screaming to get out of the fire rope . He knew at that moment the unconditional love from his father. Sacrificing his mind and body to keep him alive. A part of him knew his father needed help due to he could feel the control of the dagger. Taking an act of faith and hope it would be enough.

"Papa let me merge with you?" Baelfire stated. Determined to give his father the strength he needed. He also knew his father will never forgive himself if any harm came to Belle. He was going to do his damnedest if it meant his death to save his father.

"Bae.." Rumpelstiltskin saying weakly. So tired from the battle from Zelena over the dagger.

"Papa!" Baelfire yelled. "Trust me it will help to stop you from going after Belle." Not sure if it will work. He was going to take a chance and hoping since he was not part of the curse he could break the link of the command from the dagger to assist his father.

Rumpelstiltskin gave in and Baelfire merged with his father. Immediately the command of the dagger went blank in Rumpelstiltskin's mind. Feeling no connection and yet both could feel a relief but knew it won't last until they obtain the dagger from the witch.

Stumbling onto his feet once again. Rumpelstiltskin made his way to get the dagger hanging from the witch's hand. Before he could reach the witch Zelena broke from the fire rope and pointed the dagger at Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin stopped frozen in his tracks. Seething from his teeth of the power of the dagger controlling him.

Zelena stood there smiling pointing the dagger to the ground.

" Kneel pet!" she ordered.

Having no choice did as she ordered. Kneeling in the cold wet snow again. He remained silent of hoping another chance.

Zelena grimacing of the pain from the fire rope. Slowly started walking around Rumpelstiltskin running her hand in his head. Standing behind him. She grabbed his hair and pulled back hard.

"She may have gotten away my dear pet. However you won't be!" she stated, "Now get up we have work to do." Releasing his hair and stepping back to look at her prize. One down and 3 to go. Almost time to complete my journey back in time to change the past. She thoughts.

He slowly stumbled upon his feet. Now that the power of the dagger was at full force. Baelfire inside of Rumpelstiltskin could feel his strength draining and could feel his father starting to slip back into his madness of them combined in his mind. At least for a little bit he knew the danger for Belle has passed. Not knowing of how long this threat will take. He needed to conserve his strength when needed. He finally let go of his father in his mind to rest.

Rumpelstiltskin feeling his son letting go to rest. Felt his mind go into a complete black void of madness. Started mumbling, "Madness is sweet. Sweet is Madness."

Zelena smiled to see he was a burden with the two minds. Slowly she waved her hand around them with green smoke to transport them back to the Dark Castle owned by Rumpelstiltskin.

Entering the Hall she sees the spin wheel in the corner of where he use to make gold from straw. Using her magic she placed a cage around the spin wheel. Moving forward with the dagger.

"Get in my pet," she ordered. "We have much to do, So spin away in your madness."

Rumpelstiltskin entered the cage and sat on the stool to start spinning away and giggling in his madness.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

**7 Months Later **

Belle stood outside on the dirt path leading to the entrance of the Dark Castle. Watching as Robin Hood, Regina, Snow and Prince Charming leaving from the castle grounds.

She had argued with them but was determined to stay behind for her Rumple. She knew he was there in his madness only due to that Neal was inside him. Once they touched she could feel the connection and knew getting the information on Glenda was the first step and now her second step was to help Rumple to come back from his madness.

She had searched many libraries and read hundred of books on dark and light magic to find a way to help Baelfire live and to get Rumple back over these last few months. Lumeire the candle became an invaluable friend during that time who has been with her all the way to assist so that he could be released as well.

She just needed to get into the library of Rumple's castle for the one book that they needed to complete the frozen spell to have Baelfire frozen in time once separated from Rumple's body. She knew getting in will be easy now but didn't want the witch to catch them before it was done.

Going forward in the dark approaching the doors again. She slowly opened it and went to the left to go up the long staircase to go around the castle to get to her destination. Since this was the path she just took with the others she knew it will be clear.

Once she reached the library. She opened it slowly and silently closed it back. Walking up the stairs to the main room of the library.

She took out a match. Turned to her bag she was carrying. She took out Lumiere. Lighting his candles.

"Lumeire we are here," she whispers.

Lumeire face came focused from the candle. "Good!" he stated, "Now over on the shelf by the book of the dark one of where you found the key. You should find the book we are looking for. "

Belle using his light as a guidance sees the book on the shelf called, Dark Magic Shadows.

Grabbing the book off the shelf. She was bent on opening it to view the contents needed.

"No not here!" Lumeire said, "In his tower of his workshop. That way we can find the ingredients soon as possible." She pockets the book into the same bag Lumeire came out of. Getting up and taking the stairs again back to the door of the library.

"It's best if you go into the dark Belle" Lumiere stated, "till we get there."

"Alright!" she whispers. Blowing out the candle. She slowly opens the door and exits it. Turning back she closes it softly to ensure no sound of her departure.

Taking the long walk in the hall to the staircase of the tower that held all Rumpelstiltskin's experiments.

When reaching the staircase she could feel the damp air of the coldness in the castle. Pulling her cloak a little tighter around her but kept moving and slowly she goes up the long steps to his workshop.

Her thoughts were in such peril of worried of getting caught when so close to end this separation and saving her loved one. With a burst of speed she moves faster to the door and opens it. Entering the room she sees his workshop table and the many bottles on the shelves along with his books in the moonlight. So much dust in the room. Definitely needs a cleaning she chuckles to herself.

Putting the candle on the table. She takes out another match and lights Lumeire again.

"Ahh finally," Lumeire says with a relief. "Let's begin. Get the chalk on the bottom shelf to your right and remove the four stones from the bag Belle. We need to put a protection spell in this room against the witch. Now don't forget the design I showed you to place at the window and the doorway."

"Okay!" she replies.

Walking to the shelf she grabs the chalk and started running the double lines around the entire room and in the center of the room she did a diagram of a star pendent for the center of power. Reaching into the bag for the red stones to have them in placed. She places them in a position of the three stones in a north, east and west position. Holding the last stone she placed it next to Lumeire.

"Now let's see what's in the book we need" she whispers to Lumeire.

Opening the huge volume of " The Dark Magic Shadows" book that was the same size as the Dark One's book. She could see this book was old but for a person with no powers she could feel it had power as if it was enchanted. Concerned she removes her hands from the book.

"Lumeire, I don't have magic but I can feel the magic from it. You sure about this?" she whispers with concern in her voice.

"Belle if you can feel that magic then you must have some magic in your bloodline," Lumeire advised "Maybe it has not been before being around Rumpelstiltskin but it's there. Have you ever had insight or seen anything in the all the time you was growing up?"

Thinking for a few minutes.

She replies, "Only when I was around Rumpelstiltskin, I could see the good in him when no one ever could and others as well. As well as evil when around other people."

"Yes that would be the insight of magic," he replies broadly with a smile in his face from the flames. "Most people are not aware of it in their lives. However those with that power are brilliant in strategy during war time and peace. Which means you have some magic in your bloodline. I have seen it over the few months but was not sure."

Belle looked at Lumeire shocked. "How?" she replies.

Lumeire chuckles, "Descendants of magic are never aware and usually it is hidden from them due to their ancestors didn't want them to know what they are. Yet over time spells are weaken and that magic comes out slowly. I am going to help you now to unlock that magic so we can utilize it with our task here."

"Now place that last stone in the north entrance of the stairs so that we can get started here" Lumeire advised, "We are going to use that book to open and channel it."

Belle reached for the stone and placed it at the entrance of the north side.

"Sit in the center and place the book beside you along with me" Lumeire firmly.

Finally to end this once and for all of this threat. Lumiere thoughts. If I am correct she is not only the descendant of a gatekeeper but the mother of the prophecy of the new gatekeeper..

* * *

**In The Land Of Time Forgot**

He could still remember talking to his master, Merlin the last of the gatekeepers advised him of the prophecy a long time ago.

"Master?" Lumeire asked, "Will there be another gatekeeper while you rest?"

"Yes my apprentice" he advised, "In a few hundred years another powerful gatekeeper will emerge to bring right to the world when the chaos and destruction is being done to the realms. You will need to watch, guide and assist when that time comes."

"How will I know?" he asks looking at the old man with a beard standing in front of him.

Merlin smiled, "Remember a gatekeeper is born with the strongest light magic in the world but only from the bloodline of gatekeepers. "

"Strongest light magic" he gasped, "True Love!"

"Exactly!" he chuckles. Kind eyes looking at the young man. He had chosen this young wizard well to be a mentor for the new gatekeeper. He had looked into the future and saw so much damage done to the realms and also the path of the Dark One as well will finally earn his redemption. The Dark One curse will end and once again a new leader of the Gatekeepers will emerge.

"If I may master," Lumeire asks, "Why do you sleep and allowing me to do this when you can do this?"

"Young one" he replies, " You know about the Dark One?"

"Yes" he whispers with concern. Shuddering in his robes. He had watched his master fighting the Dark One and placed him into the vault. The battle was horrific. Over a mile of destruction with hundreds of people being killed in their land.

"However my magic killed the man himself but not the magic, remember he was once a great gatekeeper " Merlin advised, "Losing his wife had pushed him over the edge to get her back. By me placing the curse on his magic. His essence will give him his redemption once he finds true love again.."

"Will he find it master?" he asks.

"Yes, he will" he advised, " but it will be many lifetimes before he does. You will watch and guide to have the new gatekeeper to emerge. I have foreseen this new gatekeeper not only breaking the curse of the dagger from the Dark One but the person with the curse will inherit all of the original gatekeeper powers."

Slowly Merlin sat down on the stool to look up at this young wizard.

"I will be going to rest and will awake when the curse is broken and when the magic is fully restored to the new leader of the Gatekeeper," Merlin continued to with a concern, "That is the price I will pay for this curse., however you must know that you will be enslaved for some time in the future but keep to the course of the task I have given you."

Lumiere looking on and understanding his master never lied to him of the gift of sight.

Merlin reached over onto a table for a book. A big brown volume book titled, " Dark Magic Shadow". Picking up the book and handing the book to his apprentice.

"I have placed an enchantment on this book to protect the light magic inside" he sighs, "You will guide the true love of the Dark One's to this book. Only a bloodline of a gatekeeper will be able to feel the magic. If she does, you know you have found her."

Looking tired and worn. Merlin continued, "Use the enchantment to unlock her powers. It will be needed when she needs it the most. Only then will the empty pages in this book will speak to her and emerge of what she needs."

"Master but she's not the prophecy gatekeeper is she?" he asks.

"No! Her daughter will be from the Dark One" he smiles, "A bright shining soul I ever seen. More powerful than myself once she fully matures into her powers."

Lumeire smiling and nodding knowing from the look on his master face it can only be true. Breathing with happiness he couldn't wait to see her when she came...

"I will do as you requested master" he stated firmly in his belief.

* * *

**Dark Castle**

Coming out of his memories with his master. Lumeire knew the time is finally coming to an end of this wretched imprisonment. Zelena may have trapped him in this candle but she will never get the secret from him about the gatekeepers. Oh she knows he was trained under Merlin which is why she came after him. He was imprisoned for not giving the information she needed.

Looking at Belle in her sitting position on the floor.

This young woman is a perfect example of a warrior soul of a gatekeeper. Always fighting and never giving up on hope. He don't know how Rumpelstiltskin found her but apparently true love never dies.

"Ok, open the book" He advised.

Belle slowly opens the book and sees a tree on the first page with a title of Dark Magic Shadows yet it looked as if some words were missing under the title.

"Guide your hand over the tree" he commanded, "Allow the power to go through you."

Slowly she puts her right hand over the words down onto the tree. When she touched the tree. Power seeped into the pores of hand. Feeling the power coming into her body. The book started to glow and words started to emerge onto the title under the words Shadows.

**"And Light Of the Gatekeepers" **

Blinking her eyes at the words emerging on the page and the power engulfing into her body. She heard a snap in her mind. Whispers words being spoken in her head. Shaking her head of trying to understand them. To maintain a focus she looks up at Lumeire. Lumeire in the flames was saying something but she could couldn't understand the words he was saying.

Lumeire finished the enchantment words while staring at Belle.

"Can you hear me?" he asked in her mind.

"How?" she asked.

"What do you know about gatekeepers?" he answered her back with a question.

She answered, "They are a myth. Strongest in all magic that just disappeared over a thousand years ago. No one knows what happen to them. They just disappeared. Some say they are legends and never existed. Other stories say they are guardians and only emerge when needed. Why?"

"In your hands, Belle" he replied, "Is the history of all the gatekeepers along with their most powerful spells that has been shielded for more than a thousand years waiting for a descendant to emerge to open its records."

He sighs on his face from the candle.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, " I didn't tell you everything of why we needed this book so desperately. "

"Tell me!" She asked quietly.

He begins his story."Long time ago, I was a apprentice to Merlin the last gatekeeper. A great man who entrusted me with a task to watch and guide this book to a descendant of a gatekeeper. Only to be opened when it can be used when they most needed it."

He sighs again looking guilty.

"When I first saw you and how you was determined to save the Dark One. I wasn't so sure but over the months I seen little things that you did and realized you was the one. It has been prophesied that the guardian of the book would be the wife of the Dark One in which he will earn his redemption of his curse and be released back to his gatekeeper powers.

"What are you saying?" she questioned, "That the Dark One was a Gatekeeper at one time."

He answered truthfully, "Yes, he was once a gatekeeper."

Looking at Lumeire and seeing the apologetic look knew there was more to this story.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The first Dark One was the leader of the Gatekeepers in which he kept balance in all the realms of dark and light magic. His abilities was unlimited. Once upon a time there was dark forces were wrecking havoc here in this realm. They found out his weakness which was his wife. That was a bad time back then. They exploited by killing her in a bad way. It took him over the edge in the dark ways in trying to bring her back. To stop him my master put the curse on his magic to find redemption. However the man himself no longer exists but his magic could not be released to the world. It was too powerful so the curse was placed."

"So there is a way to break the curse on Rumpelstiltskin then? " she inquired. "True love kiss almost did it here in this world."

Secretly he said, "Yes it would have and Rumpelstiltskin would have died following after losing the magic. In which the carrier of the dagger will get all his powers and the curse will continue onward."

Belle gasped and shocked of this information.

"You have to understand" he tried to explain to her. "The Dark One the essence of the magic needs to have redemption of true love once that's been completed then and only then will the person who has the magic can revert to the gatekeepers powers completely. "

"What you are saying that the curse needs to be broken by a powerful being of true love with magic," correct she said.

"Yes," finally he stated.

"How is that even possible?" she cried. "Even If I had magic it would not be strong enough to break it..."

He face in the flames started smiling.

"You know the secret. Don't you?" she asked.

"Yes but it's not time yet. It's been prophesied that one of the gatekeepers will break the curse," he advised.

Lumiere did not mind telling part of the truth but Belle's daughter needed to be born naturally not as an obligation. However the good news that the ancient book did have a spell if he remembered correctly that Merlin put in to help Belle to avoid breaking the curse from true love's kiss. His master always did have a twist in his magic.

"Until then," he looking embarrassed yet with a glint of hint shining in his eyes, "There is a spell in the book for you to avoid breaking the curse. umm...um.. so that you can kiss him in this realm. "

Belle looked relief upon hearing this information.

She didn't want to lose Rumple over a kiss. Some part of Rumple must have known that long time ago when they kissed in the hall of what would happen. He was so angry at her and the queen but the magic must have known the threat and reacted upon it.

Not sure how but instinct told her the path to getting to back to Storybrooke was the right choice. Hoping she heard him right if a gatekeeper is the one to break the curse it must be Emma. She had to ask, "Is Emma a gatekeeper?"

Lumeire knew whom she spoke of for he saw the gatekeeper many times in the shop in Storybrooke. Knowing she is the first gatekeeper to emerge made him giddy with joy to see her there. He answered, " Yes, the first one in a 1,000 years."

He hoped she would not ask if she is the one to break the curse for Rumpelstiltskin for she is not the one to do the deed. Apparently she accepted the answer for what it was and he sighed to himself of relief.

"Let's get started," he said, "In making that frozen spell for Baelfire and the block of true love's kiss potion. We will need Rumpelstiltskin's help once we release him. For if that curse is enacted back to Storybrooke we need all the assistance to defeat the witch there."

"Where do I began?" she answered readily to get started.

"Put your hand onto the tree inside the book" he advised, "Ask the book of how to do the frozen spell and what is needed and then do the same to the true love block kiss spell. It will give you all that you need and assist you to make it without going opening up the book for the spell."

"You mean it will guide me to do the spell?" she asked with her right eyebrow lifting up.

"Yes, as the Record Keeper" he confirmed chuckling, "It will provide you the information and assist but if it was another gatekeeper they would need to read the book. "

If that was true then Rumpelstiltskin should have been able to read the book and why did he have the book all this time. She questioned it in her mind of these questions and asked Lumiere. His reply was very sure and honest to her.

"He couldn't with the dark curse. It was blocked to him. As for why he has the book was simple. The book has always belonged to the Leader of the Gatekeepers. No matter where the magic went the book followed to protect the secrets of the gatekeepers," he confirmed her answers to her.

Nodding her head of the answers were revealed.

Picking up the book and placing in her lap. She opened the cover and placed her hand onto the tree. The glow of the book once again rose shining on her touch. Closing her eyes to allow the magic to go through her. A voice came out to her in her mind, "What can I do for you Record Keeper?"

She answered, " Provide me the frozen and the block of true love's kiss spell."

Soon as the request was completed the book glowed and more voices emerged of two voices each with the answer to complete each spell. Placing the book aside onto the floor. She slowly got up and looking around at the shelves in the room and started preparing the two potions as the two voices guided her through the steps.

After about a half hour later standing besides the workplace table with the completed potions. The two voices in her head left her mind after advising the completion of the potions were done. She picked up the potion for blocking true love kiss. She turned to Lumiere with the potion in her hand and raised it up and drunk the potion. An eerie glow over her body was placed.

"Now what should I do next?" she asked concerned in reaching to Rumpelstiltskin.

Lumeire grinned from his face in the flames of that question, "Ask the book to have Rumpelstiltskin to come to you. The book is more powerful than the curse and always have been. However once he arrives you must put the other stone down in its rightful place. It will remove the son from Rumpelstiltskin so that you can give him that potion."

Belle eyes shined with hope to save both of them in that moment.

She walked over to center of the diagram and picked up the book and moved to the north side for the stone to have room to cage Rumpelstiltskin in the circle once he arrived. Picking up the stone. She closed her eyes again and finally opened.

Saying out loud, "I command the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin to come to me!"

* * *

**Everyone..**

**Stopping here for now.. **

**I will continue onto chapter 8 for the next scene..**

**Stay tuned..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay people.. **

**We are still here in the Enchanted Forest and then back to Storybrooke.. **

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Had writers block on the fluff and smut in this chapter. Gave my shot at it.. I do think I did quite well. Was trying for a slow seductive scene of where they were located.. I hoped I pulled it out for your enjoyment.**

* * *

In the great hall of the Dark Castle, the only sounds in the room other than the fire crackling in the fireplace was the spinner wheel moving from within the cage.

Inside the cage sat a Rumpelstiltskin on a stool working away to spinning gold. His appearance was out of the ordinary of any time in the Enchanted Forest. His once brown silk shirt and vest could be seen being torn and ragged with holes. Yet his features in his green shiny skin held a face of long stressful hours spinning away. His focus on the wheel can only be if he was commanded to be at the spinner wheel.

As the words were said from another part of the castle. Strong magic entered into the warm room. Rumpelstiltskin body froze and the wheel of the spinner heel stopped. His yellowish-green eyes started to shine with a glow. His eyes then closed and a sigh escaped his lips.

However his thoughts were not clear completely with the long months of his son inside of him. Holding two minds let alone two bodies together had left him in such a madness of a dark black void and sometimes when awaken to focus a thousand images appear in his vision.

Yet the magic in the room was clearing his mind for the first time in months being imprisoned. Sensing and feeling out the magic that he never felt before that overrides the call of the dagger. He traced the magic back to the source using his magic.

His eyes opened quickly with a joy and excitement in a long time.

"Belle...," he whispered with a smile.

Stumbling to his feet after the long hours at the stool. Looking around and feeling his magic returning. He focused on the lock of the cage and easily opened it. Stepping out of the cage and waving his hands purple and black smoke enveloped him.

When the smoke cleared. He arrived in his work place in the tower in the castle. Standing before him stood Belle with a red stone in one hand and a book in the other. She had an enchanting smile on her face that lit her face up. He started to smile and attempted to take a step towards her.

She urged, "Wait!"

He stopped and waited. Watching her put the red stone along with the book down onto the floor and then seeing the diagram on the floor. Realizing he was in some sort of cage with her. Continued to gaze at her with a question look in his face.

She looked up from the floor and saw his gaze. She just smiled to reassure him and rose to her feet. Taking a step towards him. Is all it took for him to leap across the room to and grab her up into his arms.

"Belle," He sighing in her hair. Holding her close to him caressing his hands down her back. He could feel her arms around his shoulders and her face in his neck not letting go.

Belle felt it's been a hundred years away from him and didn't want to let go. Although it was only a few hours ago that she had touched him in the cage but it wasn't the same. The long months away from him proved to be worthwhile at this moment. Finally removing her face from his neck and peeked to look at him in the face with a smile. She could see he was tired and worn out but a beautiful smile was in place. Placing her forehead to his and running her hands in his hair that was wavy and soft here in the Enchanted forest unlike in Storybrooke.

Rumpelstiltskin had never smiled like he was doing now before in Enchanted Forest in all of his 328 years as the Dark One. Staring into her eyes he felt so more much alive now since he came back those months ago in the woods seeing her again. "How?" he whispered to her.

"Magic," she whispered back with a grin on her face.

He had to grin back and with a giggle," Is that so dearie?"

She nodded and both of her hands came down to hold his face to touch his skin. She had never touched his face before except for that kiss many years ago. Feeling the skin she imagined it would be the same as his hands. Smooth and slightly rough. His eyes darken with desire at her touch but then he took a step back. A look of concern ran across his face about losing his magic. She grabbed his shirt and held onto him.

"Trust me?" she voiced.

Standing on her toes and placing her mouth onto his and started kissing him. He responded by kissing her back passionately as his answer to her question. His one hand left her waist reached for her face to go in deeper of the kiss. Hell he wasn't going to be denied any longer. This is his lifeline.

When he responded to her. Belle removed her hands from his face and leaned into him with her body to place her arms around his shoulders again. When his hand had come up to her face. This only made her moan of desire of more from him.

After a few moments, they broke apart both breathing hard looking at each other. He put his forehead onto hers literally staring into her eyes with a glow of darken desire from the greenish-yellow eyes. He mouthed to her with surprise, "How?"

"Magic!" she whispered again with a grin on her face.

"Excuse me, Cherie?" Lumeire said from the floor, "We don't exactly have much time with the curse is on the way real soon."

Rumpelstiltskin froze of hearing that voice in the same room. He never liked any familiar sentiments shown to Belle and especially not by this candle stick. He looked down at the candlestick who was smiling at them and snarled, " Lumeire."

Lumeire responded with a grin from within the flames, " Is that any way to respond after I helped saving our dear Belle here from you. If anything you owe me a favor."

Rumpelstiltskin was going to use his magic to make a threat to the candlestick about that favor. Belle grabbed his hand and twined her fingers in his hand looking at him beaming. Her other hand had fallen onto his chest. He looked back at her and his face softened once again by her watching. He still had his other arm around her waist and not letting go.

"What favor are you requesting, Lumeire?" he seethes between his teeth. Never liked breaking a deal with anyone. This will be the second favor he has ever had to give in all his years as a Dark One. First one to Prince Charming in which he repaid now to this candlestick.

Lumeire couldn't help it. He had a thoughtful look on his face in the flames as if was thinking hard on the matter. Enjoying the look on Rumpelstiltskin's face. He just replied seriously, "When the time comes I will let you know."

Rumpelstiltskin still had a dark look on his face to that answer but he knew he owed a big debt to the candlestick. Nothing was more precious to him than Belle and Baelfire. Immediately he realized at that moment he could not feel his son inside him. How did they break the dagger hold? How come true love kiss did not break his curse? Glaring at the candlestick again. He could sense the candle knew more than what he was saying.

Sensing and feeling the tension leaving his body. Belle knew he had questions and she was more than willing to answer them. She went to get out of his arms to bend down to get the book from the floor. However Rumpelstiltskin was not having her leave his side. He released her hand moved behind her with his arms around her waist and used his magic to have the book come to him to place in her hands. Looking over her shoulder at him. He just kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Sorry not letting you go," he said with a grin. She returned the grin back and turned to the book. Allowing her body to relax back into him in his arms. She smiled secretly at hearing his moan. He could feel she was willingly here in his arms and didn't matter he looked like a monster. Get answers first and stop thinking about her body.

He placed his chin over her shoulder to see what book she had. Seeing the "Dark Magic Shadows " book in her hands. He knew it had dark magic inside but not enough of what they did so far. He waited for her to begin. He watched as she opened the book and placed her hand on the tree and saw the words glowing, **"And Light Of the Gatekeepers." **

"I wanted you to see this first," she whispered.

She began her story of the long months of searching to find away to release him and save not only himself but Baelfire as well. Advising him of all the information that the book has told her so far and what Lumeire has told her.

"Why can't I feel Baelfire inside me and why you have not used the frozen potion?" he demanded directly looking at Lumeire.

Lumeire replied, "He's there but in a deep sleep and the frozen potion we have not used yet due to he has to be set free by light magic from you. Only then we can use it till your curse is broken to release him."

"You lied to me Lumeire" Belle sounded hurt and sadness on her face, "You said we can freeze him here and now."

Hearing the distress in Belle's voice of course sent Rumpelstiltskin in a very unhappy mode. Waiting for no answer he summoned his magic of blowing out the candles of Lumeire then gradually turning Belle around taking the book from her and placing on the table. He pulled her into his arms once again. She returned the embrace to hold onto him.

Her head was placed over his heart. She snuggled closer to hear the beat. She always loved hearing it knowing he was alive and here in her arms. She could feel his hands massaging her back as they caressed her in an apology that Lumeire had done. She was upset yes but angry as well.

As time went it left her with a different need. A need she never acted upon but after all what has happened. She took a leap of faith and wasn't going to be denied any longer. Slowly her hands left his back and moved up his vest to his hair at the name of his neck. Cuddling closer. She turned her head into his neck kissing her way up to his ear.

"Rumple," she whispered.

He glanced into her face. Seeing the desire and longing in her face. Knew he was only human but everything she was doing to him begged to give what she asked for after all this time. Yet he wanted to give her a chance to change her mind. Looking as he is now she couldn't want a monster making love to her.

"Are you sure?" he mutters to her.

With only a seductive smile was her answer.

He couldn't resist with that look and leaned down to provide a arousing kiss. Smoothing her hair back over her ear as he did so within his embrace.

She closed her eyes and intertwining her fingers further into his hair as she gave into the kiss.

After a few moments, he lifted his head to look down to see those dreamy eyes open slowly to him. Kissing her forehead. Summoning his magic as he let his right hand swirl to conjured a bed in the circle of the stones. Much as he wanted to do in his own bedroom here in the castle. He couldn't take the chance that Zelena would be showing up on them unexpected.

Belle blushed seeing the bed entering her vision but she wasn't backing down. Instead she concentrated using her fingers of going to work to remove the buttons out of the holes of the vest in front of her. Her hands were shaky in her movements.

Seeing her being nervous he just smiled. He took her hands to kiss them.

"We got time," he whispered.

Releasing her hands. He went to assist of removing the vest for her view. She stopped him with sure movements of her hands and wanted to finish of what she started.

A chuckle emerged from him at the gesture and allowed her to finish. However she didn't stop there but continued on with the silk shirt as well. Running her hands up his chest as it was revealed to her of each button opening.

He could only groan as she slowly went. This is slow torture and I am being punished. His thoughts going through his mind.

She was in awe of the coloring on his chest and moved forward to place a kiss on his heart once the shirt opened all the way.

He stifled another groan and grabbing her head lifting her face up to give her another hard kiss. Fair play my love as he takes over this seduction. He turns the kiss from her mouth down her throat slowly. While caressing her back down to the front of her shirt of every intention to do the same back to her.

She had groaned and grasped his hair as he continued with his mouth to leave nibbling marks on her skin.

"Rumple," She moaned.

"Soon sweetheart," he whispers at her breast that was revealed to him. He slowly assaults the nipple revealed in front of him. Before he could indulge her further of the experience, he moved his mouth back up to her mouth to give her another long kiss. Lifting his head staring at her. He lifted his right hand and with a twirl of his fingers for her view. He removed the rest of their clothing with his magic. Lifting his eyebrow at her of the results.

She gasped of the shiver of the cold air hitting her skin but quickly notice the lack of clothes and became overheated once again. Seeing the gesture on his face, she giggled and moved closer to him making contact with his naked body with hers.

Once he felt the contact of her body so close to him. He knew he was losing control by the minute but patience was a virtue.

Gently he picked her up and placed her onto the covers of the bed. He followed down to nestle into her body. Raising up onto his elbows slowly he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and continued down her neck while his yellowish eyes only darkened as they followed his destination down all the way to her thighs.

She watched his movement of how his sharp black talons was so gentle on her skin. Bringing another shiver of desire in her body. At the shiver he glanced up at her. Expecting her to reject him any moment and what he saw was pure dark hunger coming from her eyes.

His face softened of tenderness of his love from his face. Her hands came up to frame his face to pull him forward for another kiss from him. Obliging her and continued to stroking her body.

Her hands creeped up over his shoulders to stroke his back and his scalp. To feel his skin here at this moment and time was a dream she always wanted to touch him in this form.

She moaned as he left her lips to continue kissing down her body. He was on a journey to ensure she enjoy her first time. As slowly he went down her body, using his one finger to her clitoris to pleasure the area. He could feel she was coming.

"Rum," she groaned.

He placed another finger with the other to continue the pleasure for her. He peered up at her and seeing her going through her first orgasm made him harden more. Wetness coated his fingers yet continued till the spasm was finished and she was ready for him.

Coming down from that high climax. She heard from people and read books about the act but never that much pleasure. She knew it was not over yet. When she was getting her breath that was gasping to breath. She blinked and felt Rum squeezing her thighs and came in her line of view. He gave a brief kiss on her lips and moved to her ear with his mouth.

"Ready," he whispered to her where he was kissing her earlobe. She could only kiss his neck as her answer.

Slowly he entered his manhood to test the breach and allow her to get accustomed to his size. Sweat was pouring over his face of his control. Touching and pleasuring her clitoris more to help widen her more for him. Feeling her jump again. He smiled of the satisfaction he was doing to her body. He moved all the way passed the breach and broke the tear..

As he did so he kissed her as an apology and stilled his body of the pleasure of being in her. She felt the slight pain but felt more of the fullness that was not there before but bringing more pleasure for her. Opening her eyes in wonder.

He baited his breath and when he saw her eyes weren't in pain. He leaned down with a brief kiss and with a smile. He said, "Put your legs around my waist."

She did as he instructed and more of the fullness entered her she could only gasp. He slowly began to rock going in and out. Building the rapture for him and her. He reached under her waist and lifted her to enter more. He groaned of the deepness and her vagina tightening around him.

Her arms going over his head to hold onto his back. As the pleasure intensified her nails scratched his back. Which only made him pound deeper into her.

When he felt that she reached at the peak. His other arm came around her back to pull her closer to him. Nuzzling her neck. He gasped, "Let it go sweetheart."

With those simple words her body exploded of her second orgasm. She fell into complete bliss and felt she was on cloud nine. He slowed down but she could feel he was close as well. His neck was tight in his shoulders. She gently massaged his neck and slowly kissed him long. With that kiss he exploded completely in her and fell onto her with his face in her neck trying to breathe. She just smiled into his hair while massaging his back as the both bathed in bliss.

Finally he lifted his body on his elbows again to look at her in awe. "I don't know how you can see past the monster," he choked to her. As she went to interrupt. He kissed her and continued saying, "You just completely amaze me every time."

"I only see the man I love," she expressed with a smile.

He could only give a loving kiss to that remark. Coming out of her as he laid back he turned to place her on his chest. Wrapping his arms and legs around her to hold her close. Cuddling close to him she fell asleep and in turn he followed her after he placed a blanket over them.

* * *

An hour later he woke up and looking at the lovely beauty in his arms. He was truly enchanted with her and will probably always will be. Summoning his magic that he obtained from the seer centuries ago. The future looked bleak seeing the curse coming anything beyond that was pieces. He couldn't piece all of it and some did not make sense. With a frustrated sigh he turned to wake her.

Slowly he caressed her hair away from her face. "Belle," he whispered, " Wake up."

She woke up slowly and had a dreamy smile on her face. Which he always sees after he kisses her. Closing his eyes. He pulls her closer kissing her hair. Finally he says to her in her hair, "You have to go."

She rose onto her elbow to look down at him. Looking at him surprised and wanted to say something but he stopped with a finger to her lips and then cupping her face. Enjoying the moment of seeing her beautiful face in front of him.

"The curse will come and there is no way to stop her here. Not until we get to Storybrooke. Once there she can be defeated and we can save Bae," he whispers, "I want you safe and to hide the book far away from everyone." She started shaking her head no with tears in her eyes. He sat up and looking at her with both his hands on her face. He continued, "The book can't stop her only light magic can."

Leaving him here she knew he will be punished more for getting out of the cage and couldn't bear that thought. It was like he was sacrificing himself all over again to save them. As if they had the same thoughts. He eyed her sadly. "It was worth it the first time and with no regrets," he stated firmly. "At least this time I will endure more to ensure to stick around, dearie," with a sad giggle of that remark.

She tried to smile at that remark but couldn't quite get it.

"Come on sweetheart," he getting up and reaching for her hands to stand her up. Using his magic he clothed both of them into the same clothes and holding her in one arm.

Summoning his magic purple and black smoke enveloped them. He removed all traces in the room as if what they have done in the last hour did not exist along with the stones and chalked diagram on the floor. The only thing left was the bag sitting at her feet. She knew she would find Lumiere and the book in the bag. However on her wrist was a bracelet of the red stones.

Once it was completed, He turned to her completely wrapping his other arm around her waist pulling her close. Placing his forehead onto hers looking into her face. Her hands had automatically went up to his shoulders. Each looking at each other knowing it will be awhile till they see each other again.

"I will see you again," she said strongly to him. He grinned at that remark. Every time she said those words it was always the truth. He does not know how she can have that much faith but at the moment he was willing to bet it will happen again and win ten times each every time.

"I expect the same to you as well, dearie," he promised with a smile. Finally he took a deep breath and stepped back from her to catch her hands in his. Kissing them both in front of her. Holding them a little longer then he released her. Raising his hands once again the purple-black smoke encircle her and the bag. Using his senses he traveled her back to Snow White's castle into a bedroom she was using their and released her to her destination. After the smoke cleared and she was no longer there he closed his eyes in pain.

He didn't want her to know after the stones were removed that the madness started to return but he wanted to make the witch never knew she was here. Opening his eyes and gazing around the room once again to ensure everything was as it once was. He left the room in a purple smoke arriving back to the cage in the great hall. He entered and closed the door behind him. Going to the stool and started back at the spinner wheel in hopes to spin away the madness once again.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

**2 Months Later**

A wave of magic came into the room. Memories of the lost year came back to them.

He was kneeling on one knee but with the magic coming through his right hand came down onto the floor to hold his position. Receiving a jolt of awareness in his face of the memories of them together came back to him. Her face was wet from the water on the towel. She looked up at him sharply from her sitting position as her memories returned as well.

Both staring at each other again. His left hand rose and came to her face cupping the side of it. She reached up and covered his hand and said with a smile, " I told you I would see you again."

He stood up and reached down to pulled her up into his arms. He responded back to her with a chuckle in her hair, " Same here, sweetheart." She had already put her arms around his shoulders and hugging him close.

"Feeling better now?" He inquired in her right ear with concern. She nodded wearily in his neck. Taking no chances. He lifted her up into his arms and took her into the bedroom.

"Rumple," she squeaked as he picked her up.

"You was just throwing up," he voiced after he placed her onto the bed. As she moved to interrupt him. He wagered his fingers in her face. "Na Ah... "

Laughing she grabs his fingers stating, " I'm fine now."

"Nether less you rest," he ordered with a stern voice and his face was breaking no argument. With a flick of his hand a cup of tea came visible on the night stand. He reaches over to get the cup to give to her.

She sat up in the bed and took the cup of tea from him. He had his arm over her waist watching her to make sure she drinks the tea. She slowly sips the tea peeking under her lashes at him.

A moment later a knock came at the bedroom door. The door slowly opened and Emma stuck her head inside to see them across the room. Her face with a sign of relief to see both of them were relaxed on the bed.

"Is it safe to come in?" she asked quietly from the doorway.

"Yes, come on in," Belle replied with a smile over the tea cup. She had grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's hand on the bed to stop him from hurling any magic at the door. He just looked at her with an eyebrow lifted up and his face was saying, "Really!" She just smiled at him and rubbing his hand.

Emma turned back to the people standing behind her. "Okay to go in now," she replied as she stepped into the room. Following behind her came in Charming, Regina, Snow White, Henry and then Hook.

Rumpelstiltskin turnabout to gaze at them at this point with a frown of the interruption and states to the group, "I assume our little gatekeeper is somewhere else!"

"Unfortunately she is Rumple," Regina with a confidence voice taking a step towards him to protect the group if he decides to fling some magic at them. Knowing her mentor he is definitely angry and she noticed from his body language that he still was. Can't blame him. Personally she wouldn't like to be locked either from a young teenager especially that one being so powerful. He will get over it. Especially when he finds out its his own daughter. Can't wait to see his reaction when that time comes. Going to enjoy that show. Laughing gleefully to herself.

Belle could sense the tension coming from him. She finished the tea and placed the cup back onto the table. Grabbing his other hand in which got his attention again. Presenting him a scrutiny look stating to listen to them.

Rumpelstiltskin took a small breath and calculated his thoughts of the matter at hand. This little gatekeeper is veiling from him of her mission of being here. This is no coincidence or fate of the items brought to him and Belle. Definite clues left for them however the reasons and the agenda has not be brought forward to them. His power of sight had no puzzle pieces from this individual and that frustrates him at ends not knowing all the answers.

"So what is our dear gatekeeper doing?" He probed staring at the group once again.

"She is preparing to obtain Regina's heart" Charming acknowledging his answer, "While we handle Zelena here till she and Robin gets back."

"Well dearie" he sarcastic responding back, "How do you plan to stop me once she is here with the dagger?" Staring at everyone who had entered the room.

A strong voice spoke out in the silence of the room, "Grandpa?"

Rumpelstiltskin turned to the voice of Henry who had spoken out. He expected Henry to be looking at Charming with his question. Yet behold the teenager was acknowledging him by that name with complete attention. His face softens to the boy's gaze as he looked so much like Baelfire when he was young at this age.

Henry knew from experience sometimes the simplest answer is usually right in front of you. If he knew his aunt like he expected. She left something for them to find.

"Since we have entered the room, I haven't seen the dagger controlling you and true love's kiss has destroyed the protection on the building" he questioned with a thoughtful look, "Why is that?"

As the old saying goes, out of the mouth of babies. Belle gasped of a memory. She looked down on her wrist of the bracelet. She was still wearing the red stones that Rumple had made for her protection in the Dark Castle before he sent her away.

It's not every day anyone could see Rumpelstiltskin dumbstruck at a question he couldn't answer. The expression was priceless for everyone in the room.

"Rumple," Belle whispered to him.

He turned to her with his hand still holding hers. Holding onto his hand, she lifted her arm up to show the bracelet on her wrist for him to view.

Regina seeing the gesture admired the bracelet. "Tell me that is not the Red Stones of Bacaraa?" she inquired in awe. Those stones were rare and was supposed to have the ability to protect any individual from any magic in the realms. At least that was the legend.

Rumpelstiltskin seeing the bracelet attached to Belle's arm. His eyes shined with his answers to Belle. He smirked with an evil smile as he swung his body to Regina's question. "What do you think?" he warned with a flash of evil intent from his eyes of not to go further with questions on the bracelet. To test a theory. He let his left hand go of Belle's. Summoning the book on the bed over to them. The book floated at his command and weaved its way over to them and landing softly onto Belle's lap.

"I assume of what we are seeing then Rumpelstiltskin you can assist against Zelena," Snow answered to everyone's question. She had concerns seeing the gleam in his eyes. It clearly shows the imp wanted revenge against Zelena. She caught the glance from Belle's eyes as they had the same thoughts. He can't have his revenge. Not if it cost his soul.

Hook once he had entered the bedroom decided to go over to the windows to monitor the area. He had looked over his shoulder at Snow answer and seeing the flash in Rumpelstiltskin eyes gave him a shudder up his spine. He has been at the mercy of that imp before but noticing now in that gaze was a demon. Don't want to be in his sights when he goes after Zelena. He is not a coward by no means but he was seeing true evil in that look.

Looking back out the windows again. He sees from a distance considering of many birds flying towards the town. Unusual at this time of night. Reaching down and pulling the scope out besides his pants. Using the scope observing out in the distance.

"Ah mates," He murmur in horror as the scope came down, " We got trouble heading this way and does not look good."

* * *

**Ahh Dearies... **

**Sorry the battle is not yet here... lol... Stay tuned.. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome people to another chapter in Storybrooke..**

**Did I say a battle was coming.. Yep I sure did.. Unfortunately not in this chapter... Hehe... **

**Building the moment till we get there.. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Near the farmhouse once again although it was hours ago. The blue-yellow color portal opening could be seen of the young teenager once again emerging in the area again but instead of one person exiting another figure joined her.

Upon exiting Rumbella felt a change in the night air unlike before. Immediately she pulled the cloak over her head and grabbed Robin's hand. Summoning her magic with a flick of her hand. She made them invisible to the eye.

Robin came alert at the gesture. Using his many years of experience as a hunter of the woods. He could not see anything around them in the dark woods. Till he heard a sound above him. Glancing up he saw a huge body in darkness sitting in the branches of the oak tree. Moving silently to his right of a few steps holding onto Rumbella's hand. He finally got a good view in the moonlight.

Sitting above the tree was a flying monkey in a deep sleep. He continued his inspection of the huge trees surrounding them. He could see more monkeys in the area. If his count is right. It looked about twenty to forty monkeys in the trees. Robin knew these were the missing town people. Gazing at the huge numbers almost gave him pause. This was an army. Killing them was not an option in his mind unless it was necessary. Stopping the witch would bring everyone back but how do you deal with a huge numbers like this.

Turning to his partner beside him to show her the huge problem. It was not needed due to she had already noticed the animals with a solemn face in place. Keeping watch of the animals. She turned to him. Placing her finger on her lips of a silent gesture. Pointing towards her eyes and with a wave of her hands to say all the animals. Then shaking her head to them. It was a gesture to show they can't see them. Slowly Robin nodded to show he understood.

Silently as a mouse they walked further away from the trees toward the road away from the home. As they progressed towards the concrete area. Rumbella stepped on twig in her way. The sound was like a bomb sounding off in the air. They froze in their tracks. One of the monkey's woke up with a shriek to advise the others in the trees.

Immediately at least five of the monkeys jumped to the ground near them. They were a sight to be seen. Half the size of an adult person with huge wings and huge black talons on their hands and feet. Their eyes had a glow coming out of them as they looked around them trying to find the source of the sound they heard.

Rumbella knew they were quite dumb in nature to find their prey. Using the air and earth as her friend. With a small twist of her hand she summoned the air to pick up a little speed and flow it from them about thirty feet away. The wind picked up some branches and scattered them making the same snapping sounds. Four of the monkeys went to investigate. Shrieking with their wings flapping towards to the sounds as they kept snapping.

However one monkey remained close to them. Rumbella could tell this one was not so dumb as it appears to be. It kept still and actually staring at them of where they stood. Feeling tension of the body next to her. Glancing at him from the angle of her head and studying the monkey at the same time. Robin had his crossbow aimed at the monkey to shoot at any given moment. Both of them held their breath hoping this creature will move on from its position to join the others.

For a breath moment it looked like the monkey was advancing towards them then it stopped. With a leap it jumped into the air going to the direction to the others to investigate the disturbance.

They released their breath. Turning to each other face to face. Rumbella knew she needed to connect to Robin's mind this venture. Talking telepathy was never an easy power for her to master. Partially due to no training since no one had the ability to teach her. Although she was able to do it with Neal with ease was only due to him being a gatekeeper but non gatekeepers was the hardest to connect to for a conversation.

Staring into his eyes she summoned her power. "Can you hear me?" she asked in his mind.

Robin felt the small singe of magic and blinked with a surprise when he heard her voice as if she spoke to him. Yet no sound escaped from her lips.

"Yes.." he hesitantly answered her.

"Good," she replied, " We will use this method to talk going forward. Sorry I couldn't do it earlier. This method of communication is only good if we are a view hundred feet from each other."

"Alright," he replied. It felt strange to him to do this method but he could see its purpose would be good for this little venture.

Rumbella swirled around and summoning her magic again to sweep the surrounding the area to find the occupants. Zelena was in the farmhouse without a doubt. She pressed her lips hard when she felt close to about thirty-five monkeys in the area. This is not good. She could handle the monkeys alone due to the small number but add Zelena would be a challenge even for her. Hoping her family can hold them long enough till she got there.

Closing her eyes. Directing her magic into town, she could feel her protection barrier was holding up outside the library. She knew it won't be long till it was dismantle with true love kiss. Although she was a product of true love. She can't beat that power. It has always been the strongest magic in all the realms. She prayed her family will forgive her. She knew about the bracelet that her mother is wearing and knew it will block the dagger finding her father. Setting the beacon to find him for Zelena will make her go into town. She waited in praying with hope they will succeed long enough for her to get there to assist them.

Waiting didn't last long. She felt the power of true love's kiss hitting Storybrooke with a force never before. Opening her eyes and holding onto Robin's hands with a grip. The magic was a wave of intense power. Feeling the power her protection spell broke under it and she concentrated all of her powers to keep them invisible. For a brief moment of time if a driver had driven by they would have seen two individuals near the road appear and disappear again in matter of seconds.

Taking a deep breath from the concentration of the power. She watched in wonder of the curse ending and bringing back the memories returning back to Robin's face. It always made her in awe of a power that can be so strong simply from a kiss. Which is always she choose light magic over the dark magic in her. To be a hero to use her magic for good. Her dear Aunt Regina always tasked her to stay on the right path to make her own destiny and control her fate of whatever was before her.

Robin swayed for a minute under the wave of power. Memories of the lost year flashed in his mind. Of Roland in danger from a flying monkey who was saved by Regina, assisting Regina in the castle, meeting Rumplestilskin again in the Dark Castle and finally up to when the curse was reacted him and his men to Storybrooke. He blinked his eyes and finally steadied himself in front of the young girl.

She smiled and asked in his mind, "All your memories there?" He let out a deep breath and nodded to her answer.

"Good," she said softly in his mind," Now let me do a distraction for our winged friends here and Zelena before we go in."

Closing her eyes to shut out the glow of magic in her eyes. Her magic streamed down the concrete road going into town arriving in the library. It continued towards the children's section of the library. Arriving in the bookshelves it waved back and forth as if searching for a particular book to use as a beacon for the witch. Finally the tip of the light magic landed on a book and the book began a white glow surrounding it. It glowed brightly and then finally slowly a soft white glow animated from the book like a small beacon for the dagger. A smile came onto her face of the book she choose. How appropriate she laughed to herself.

Releasing her magic go to come back near the farmhouse. She opened her eyes looking at the thief in front of her. Not a thief she said to herself. My uncle who taught me to string a bow, track people in the woods and a confident when she needed to speak to someone on a difficult matter.

"Ready," she asked again in his mind. His answer was a wave of his arm up the concrete road to the farmhouse. Taking his arm to continue to be invisible to everyone in this town. They walked up to the farm-house.

As they were walking up to the farmhouse. The occupant in the house was swaying under the power of true love kiss.

* * *

Grabbing the kitchen table to steady herself. She knew now that they have their memories back. She was far being upset. She was furious of being out smarten by someone. The power she felt earlier in the evening gave her concern. It blocked her entrance to the storm cellar and entering to find him gone made her go on in a panic. Someone with extreme power was in the town. Who is it? She tried to think of all the possibilities of who was stronger than Rumplestilskin. In her journey of power, she had killed and absorbed all magic so she could not only control Rumplestilskin but change time to ensure he would be hers. She had thought of gatekeeper but discarded it due to they were a myth. Still the answer remained elusive in her mind.

She pounded the table and seethed between her teeth of the injustice. Reaching down towards her leg she unsheathed the dagger of the Dark One. Calling upon her powers. She felt a beacon of him in town. How he was there was surprising enough but no matter. Time to get him back.

Walking over to the window of the kitchen. "Pretty One," she called in the silent room looking towards the woods. A flying monkey entered into the room shrieking as if talking to her. She turned from the window to face the monkey.

"Gather your army my pet," she said with an evil smile, " We are going hunting for our prized doll hmm.."

The response of the flying monkey was a bunch of shrieks of jumping up and down. Rubbing its front talons together in glee. It leaped towards the backdoor of opening it with its talon and exiting the farmhouse. Leaping into the air it flew towards the woods. As it approached over the clearing it started making more shrieking sounds as if calling all the monkeys to him. It flew back to the backdoor facing the clearing.

The call of the monkey was a huge response. A huge volume of flying black monkeys came out of the woods. All of them landing on the grass and dirt from the back door as if waiting for a command.

The two lone figures walking up the driveway gave a pause in their walking of the mass monkeys leaving the woods going towards the farmhouse. They could see Zelena exiting the back door and was talking to the monkeys like a queen controlling her army. Whatever was said had the whole lot of them jumping down in glee at least that came from Rumbella who knew more of their language in their body from past experience in dealing with them.

Moments later every single monkey leapt in the air and flew towards the center of Storybrooke. Zelena herself looked out in the distance of the town and with a twirl of her magic. Greenish smoke enveloped her and she disappeared from sight.

* * *

She looked up at Robin and both of them had the same thoughts. Perfect timing. Gathering her magic once again to check and found that Zelena had left the house and was going to the town. Rumbella gave a sign of relief. She released Robin from the invisible spell.

"She's not here so let's get started in finding that heart," She laughed happily to his face. His smile was welcomed of the close call they had just only moments ago

Both of them jogged to the house. They entered through the front door start from the ground up to begin their search. Knowing time was essential and not to be wasted. They went from room to room. About less than half an hour later, nothing was found.

"It has to be here," she stated to Robin. They were in the bedroom that Zelena was occupying in the house.

"Have you tried using your magic?" He asked with a stress concern in his voice . Time was going short. Each minute while here gave him a dread feeling for everyone.

"Yes," she replied with frustration in her voice, " I am just not feeling her heart here."

"Didn't she take Charming's courage?" Robin reminded her to her answer, "It's a magical object now. Have you tried that." He gathered that information when she told them she could block out Rumplestliskin dagger from controlling him.

She swirled around towards his voice in the bedroom. A shine of surprise on her face. To call upon on any object is to think of the person of who it belongs to and who they were. She called upon her magic in front of him. Concentrating on Charming in time of his advise and strength.

A sound from her magic alerted her of a slow warmth and beeping to come to her. She opened her eyes. The object of her search set off a sign coming from the attic. If she remembered correctly a broken sword in half is the object.

She left the bedroom fast to the attic stairs. Going up the stairs at a fast pace with Robin on her heels. A closet no more than 100 feet from her. Her magic felt alive of the hotness of the object so close to her. Springing to the closet door she opened it wide open. Inside she could see a chest at the bottom. Pulling it out and lifting it onto the table nearby. Slowly she opened it. Inside she could see the broken sword and a small box. Reaching inside she grabbed the handle of the broken sword.

Immediately she felt the courage of Charming as if he was beside her giving strength like he always have in the past. For a brief moment in time she thought of the last time seeing him. They had seen Snow just being killed and he had taken them to another part of the castle to thrust me and Neal into a secret room. Neal had so wanted to fight beside his father to protect the castle. Charming wouldn't allow it even knowing the odds of winning was not in favor that day. He showed true courage to two ten-year olds of taking on a battle of monkeys in a hallway killing about fifteen of them before he went down. When he went down it was outside that secret room his words haunted her. "You may have won this battle but not the war," he stated in a grimace of pain, " Retribution will come for you Zelena in the worst form." The witch had laughed at him and killed him.

"Rumbella," Robin shook her on the shoulders. She blinked up at him as the memories faded.

"Sorry," she mumbled ducking her heard to hide her face. He lifted her chin to see her face. Giving her a scrutiny look. Her shoulders dropped. "Good and bad memories," she said with a small sad smile.

"I'm sure," he replied, "In time it will be looked back as fond good memories of a lesson learned."

"Your right," she said. Shaking out of the memories to get on with the task at hand. She placed the broken sword in the bag that Robin had open for her. She reached into the chest for the small box. Opening the box she saw a heart placed in there. The heart was totally black with no red inside of it. She paused looking at it. Something felt wrong. Shaking her head of the feeling and closed the lid on the box. She handed the box to him to add in the bag.

Robin seen the gesture and felt the same. In his mind this was too easy by far. Yet they didn't have time and needed to get back to the others quickly as possible.

"Ready?" Robin inquired.

"Before we leave let me advise we are coming," she answered. Stretching out using the telepathy path to her mother from earlier that evening. Her mind slowly built the bridge to make the connection to her mother. The distance slowed the process but with concentration she finally reached her.

"Belle, Can you hear me?" she asked. The answer was far off and it was a halting voice coming back to her.

"Yes!" Belle answered to the call of the merge.

"We are on our way," Rumbella informed her and then the bridge of telepathy collapsed of the connection.

"Let's go!" she informed Robin. Opening a portal back to their last destination of the apartment above the library. She grabbed his hand and both of them jumped into the portal.

* * *

"Ah mates," Hook murmured in horror, " We got trouble heading this way and does not look good."

Emma thinking he was joking due to Rumplestliskin was in the room. She rushed over to stand beside him. He handed his scope to her pointing to the distance. The view she saw gave her a shiver up her spine. Approaching looked about over thirty winged monkeys heading their way and she was sure Zelena would not be far behind them.

"Well?" Snow asked from across the room sitting in the only chair in the room.

Emma turned to everyone in the room. A sober face with her response, "We got about I am estimating about over thirty flying monkeys heading our way. From the look of them they will be here real soon."

A dead silence was in the room. They expected this but didn't think of the huge numbers that was coming this way.

"At least we know where all the missing people went," Regina voiced in the room.

"Really Regina," Snow replied with a look of astonishment on her face.

"Well I am only stating the obvious, " She saying with a little sass in her voice.

Emma gazed at her father across the room. He was silent the whole entire time. His face looked as if in concentration of a way to handle the situation. As if he was getting ready for battle. As she was thinking of these thoughts to herself.

Charming was doing just that of how to handle the battle coming to their doorsteps. If only we could break the enchantment of the monkeys to get the people back. How? They had three magical beings in the room not including the gatekeeper to take on Zelena but flying monkeys that will be a lot to handle. Gazing at Rumpelstiltskin would be a bonus for them but if the dagger powers was to control him. They would lose the battle. Time is what they need. Hope would be for young Rumbella to come and assist them when they need her the most.

"We need time!" Charming speaking for the first time, "Till the gatekeeper comes back to assist us."

Regina agreed with that answer one hundred percent. Turning to Rumpelstiltskin and staring at him in the face. "Well Rumple," Regina demanded, "How do we handle this little problem for the time being?"

"Ah now I am to help save everyone," Rumpelstiltskin with a glean of shine in his eyes and a impish smile on his face.

Reactions in the room was instantly with a lot of negative remarks and gestures..

Regina snorted at him.

Hook muttered, "Damn Crocodile!"

"Urgh," Emma throwing her arms in the air of the frustration and started pacing the room.

Snow only covered her face with her hands shaking her head.

Charming stood glaring at him with his arms crossed over on his chest.

"Rum!" Belle with a warning in her voice. He glanced at her and squeezed her hand as an apology.

Henry who was sitting on the other side of the bed had been watching his grandfather the whole entire time could only smile. He could tell his grandfather was actually thinking of a plan but that little quip remark was his way to keep everyone on their toes. Manipulation now that's where I get that from. Taking note this is a family trait and will use that more in the future.

Taking a deep breath. Rumpelstiltskin with an affirmative tone, "I will be handling Zelena. The rest of you will be handling the monkeys. You may have to kill them unless it's a last resort."

"Your dagger?" Charming questioned.

"Belle has the bracelet it will block the powers temporary for me to fight her to get my dagger, " he confirmed to the prince across the room.

"Rum," Belle to get his attention and as he faced her. She had a concern look on her face. Showing the bracelet to him on her arm. When she tried to take it off in front of him. The bracelet just pushed back up her arm. After showing him this after doing this two times that the bracelet would not come off her. He put his hand on the bracelet and received a shock to his body. He shook his hand to stop the pain that was shooting in his arm.

"Now that is a problem," Regina pointed out to everyone.

Seeing the pain on Rum's face. Belle knew the bracelet was protecting her and they didn't have time to get it removed. Making her decision. "No it won't be a problem," She stating to everyone with a firm voice, "I will fight beside him to ensure he gets the dagger. I can use a sword."

"Belle no!," Rumpelstiltskin facing off with her.

"No!" Belle argued back at him, "I lost you to many times and will not have her at your mercy again. Not this time or ever." Placing her hand on his face.

Seeing the look on her face of determination. Remembering she would always fight for him and still is doing it again. His shoulders dropped due to he didn't want to offend her knowing she was right this time. Taking a coward ways out for the people in this room didn't sit well with him. However he knew if the dagger is not taken and Belle is not there. He will be ordered to kill everyone and that is one option he is not willing to do to his family. Granted Belle and Henry was his family yet the others have someway found their way in this crazy world to be an extended family to him. Family he will fight for no matter what.

"Alright," he with a defeated voice to Belle, "But stay near me at all times."

She beamed a smile at him and leaped to hug him around his neck. He kissed her neck. Muttering into her ear, "This is not over sweetheart for this defiance."

She just leaned back and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Get a room you two," Regina muttered rolling her eyes at the display of affection.

"Now that you mention it Regina," He arrogantly confirmed, "We are in our room. Get out."

With a hmph sound Regina turned to leave the room. Snow had to say as Regina walked by, "You know he is right about that."

Regina couldn't resist commenting back, "That is not the point Snow."

Snow got up to leave the room to follow her along with the others. You can still hear them continuing their conversation in the hallway all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

As the occupants left the room. Henry had stopped at the doorway and turned around to speak to his grandfather one more time. He had thought of this long and hard on his decision to ask. He so did want to get to know him better.

"Grandpa?" He called to get his attention.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to the young boy standing idling at the doorway. His eye brows lifted waiting for his question.

"I know this is early to ask," he said, "When this is all and done. I know both my mom's would but I would like to you to be my teacher. Of how to handle my magic?"

Rumpelstiltskin was surprised to hear this question. He didn't even know the child had magic. "Come here Henry," he commanded. The boy walked unafraid to his grandfather who he barely knew. Standing next to him Rumpelstiltskin but his hand on the boy's arm. Calling upon his magic. Purple smoke left his hand and entered inside the boy's body. He felt the magic almost instantly. Instead of disturbing it further. He let go of the boy's arm.

Focusing on the boy's eyes that was exactly like his and Baelfire. His face showed no emotion and then a smile interrupted from his face. Speaking the words, "I would be honored!" he continued with a stern voice with a finger in the boy's face, "Make no mistake I am a harsh instructor but I expect you will past the expectations if not more."

Henry's smiled brightly at the words spoken to him. "Thanks Gramps," he happily replied and turnabout leaving the room with a leap in his steps.

Rumpelstiltskin watched as the boy left the room and was lost in his thoughts. Thinking how Henry looked so much like Baelfire at his age. Unlike Bae staying away from magic. Henry wanted to learn from him. Ah Bae I will keep my promise to your son and will ensure he does right with his magic.

Arms creeped around his shoulders to give him a hug from behind. Belle whispered in his ear, "I think you will be a great teacher for him."

As he turned into her arms. He voiced sarcastically, "His mothers may not like it and I expect a lot of problems from them." Putting his arms around her waist from where she stood looking up at her.

"I may not know Henry that well," she said lovely rubbing the hair out of his face, "I expect if he is anything like his grandfather he will manipulate them to get his way."

"I can't wait for that day," he smirked at the thought of the shocked faces of Regina and the Savior of Henry's decision to learn magic from him.

"Ready," she asked pulling from his arms from around her to pull him onto his feet. Once on his feet he pulled her into his arms. Laying his forehead to hers with his eyes staring into hers and muttered, "Stay close to me."

"I promise," she said back and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She turned to grab the bag of where she put the wand and book inside. Pulling him across the bedroom to exit the room.

* * *

As they entered the living room area. It could be seen of a small figure was sleeping on the couch with Snow sitting next to him rubbing her fingers in the child's hair. Henry however was at the kitchen counter sitting on a stool looking inside the book, "Once Upon A Time", flipping through the pages to get information. He looked up as they entered smiling at them.

Belle approached him dragging Rumpelstiltskin with her. Handing the bag to him. "I need you to guard this book and wand for me," she asked him with a little smile.

"Ok," he answered with a shine in his face.

Rumpelstiltskin eyed him and pointed a finger at him. "Don't be reading the book either," he ordered.

"He won't Rumpelstiltskin," Snow voice stern from the couch, "I will make sure of that he doesn't." Hearing her response Henry's shoulders slumped further down.

"Okay I promise, " Henry promising his grandfather with a sad voice. Rumpelstiltskin grunted of the response from his grandson.

"Hey kid," Emma said from the door leading down into the library. Raising her arms to him. Henry got up and hugged his mom and then turned to give Regina a hug to.

Regina kissed his forehead after he came out of her arms. Henry looked at everyone who was leaving the apartment then back to Regina. "Be careful," he voiced with concern.

"We will," Regina replied, "Now you guard the door for them." Nodding to Snow and Roland on the couch.

"Okay," he said and watched as the six individuals descended down the stairs to the library below them. He closed the door and locked it behind them.

* * *

As six people exited the stairs into the library area, they saw the glow shining in the darken library near the children's reading area.

"What the hell is that?" Hook commented and pointing with his hook at the glow shining.

"Apparently some type of magic beacon," Regina muttered as she advanced towards the glow.

"Are you sure you want to touch that Regina," Emma saying to her behind her back. Regina just turned to her with an evil smile and stated, " I don't run from anything."

"I am not saying that just be careful," she replied. Regina huffed at her remark and picked up the book that was glowing in and out like a beacon in her hands. Reading the information listed on the book. That little imp just like her father. She started laughing.

"What is it?" Emma asked coming forward next to Regina She showed what the cover of the book to her. Emma started grinning and putting her hand to cover the grin. The girl got guts.

Seeing both of them acting care free about the book. Charming looked over Emma's shoulder read what was there. He just shook his head.

"Well Regina," Rumpelstiltskin commanded.

Regina turned and held up the book to everyone's view. The title listed was, "Wizard Of OZ" with a writing below it with glowing words saying, "Come and get us" and a picture of the witch in a hangman's noose. Below the picture was a smiley face.

Belle cover her mouth to hold the mirth escaping from mouth. Rumpelstiltskin was not amused but still a grin was creeping on his face. Hook died out laughing and slapping his hand against his leg.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat to cover the grin. With a stern voice, "I am assuming this is our little gatekeeper's doing."

"Apparently so," Charming said with a serious voice.

At his words was said. A crash outside the library of glass shattering broke the moment. Everyone swirled to the sound placing their bodies in a fighting stance. Flying monkeys entered the building.

So the battle begins...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Henry trying to bond with Rumpelstiltskin here. It hasn't been seen yet in the show. I wanted to show a way that he could in my story.**

**I left a few clues in the story of what could happen in the battle and afterwards.**

**Next stop.. **

**Battle? Yep.. Stay tuned.. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So the battle begins people..**

**This is one of my longest chapters I ever did.. Now be advised since this is a battle.. It will be bloody in some parts... Which is why this story is rated for mature people only to read.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin who was closer to the entrance of the library. Summoning his powers with a wave of his hand he tossed the flying monkeys outside the doorway of the library in which the doors shattered and one at the windows. They flew back as if being slammed with a heavy hammer hitting them landing on the street outside the building.

Regina using her own magic handled the two monkeys in the other window. Doing the same thing of throwing them out.

"It would be better outside for us to orchestra this battle," Rumpelstiltskin voiced to everyone. Placing a barrier at the doorway and the windows. He turned and conjured two swords with a twirl of his hand to give one to Belle and the other to Emma. A brief moment later he conjured another object in his hand. It was a silver set of handcuffs with the exception it was longer in the chain links about a foot in length. He attached one set of cuffs on his right hand and the other to Belle's left wrist.

She looked at him after the attachment was made. Same thoughts as his. She can't get far and could protect his back if an attack is made.

"Let's do this," Emma stated with a determined look on her face. Holding a sword in her right hand and her gun strapped to her holster to her right side of her body.

Both Charming and Hook advanced towards the exit with their swords out ready to cut anyone in their way. They stopped at the door looking out into the street of the destruction being made before them.

Outside the doorway some of the monkeys were shrieking with loud sounds and jumping around on the ground surrounding the building. One of the monkeys was throwing a trash can at a car and another one was jumping on top of the car banging away to destroy the vehicle. Five of them was picking up the debris all over the street and throwing it at windows of businesses across the way. Some of the windows were already broken before they came onto the scene.

Emma walked up behind them and seeing the situation. Said, "Damn!"

They could see also down the street at Granny's Diner that the lights were on with the windows broken and the occupants in the building were putting up tables to keep the monkeys from getting inside the building.

"I see Granny and Ruby is at work," Charming commented with a chuckle.

In the window upstairs in the diner. It could be seen an older white hair woman was using a crossbow outside her bedroom window targeting the monkeys who came at her and killed one in the process. Ruby in her wolf form had her head out the other window of the bedroom snapping and growling at them. One monkey had tried to grab Ruby to pull her out. Unfortunately the monkey life was snuffed out as it got to close. She had grabbed its throat shaking it furiously and it fell down the side of the building hitting the hood of the car below.

Regina seeing that action from those two. She was actually smirking and cheering them on a job well done in her mind.

Belle who was watching the scene was no stranger to destruction. The Ogre wars destroyed their village and killed many soldiers and villagers along the way. Her mouth tightened to see this wreckage not only to the town but attacking her friends as well. "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow." Chanting these words in her head. With resolve and holding onto Rumpelstiltskin's hand with a firm grip hold she was ready to fight.

Rumpelstiltskin could not resist smirking as he saw another arrow from Granny's crossbow hitting a monkey in the wing disabling it. The monkey trying to stay in the air could not and it fell down onto the same car as the other monkey had previously died by Ruby. It fell on the dead monkey and bounced landing in the street. The monkey crawled away licking its wound and not paying attention to anyone.

Upon seeing this Charming knew how to handle the monkeys now without killing them.

"Disable their wings," he ordered, " That looks like how we will able to handle them. Only kill them unless you have to." Turning to Rumpelstiltskin with a wave of his arm to allow him to exit the building. "If you don't mind knocking them back," He asked with a smile.

"With pleasure," Rumpelstiltskin answered with a smirk and an evil light shining in his eyes.

Summoning his magic he collapsed the barrier exited the building with Belle turning to his back standing against him. She could feel the magic outlet from him explode towards the monkeys surrounding them. He waved his hands to gather them together and with a blast of power he knocked about twenty of them down the center of the street. Many of them landing on the concrete ground. Two of them hit into cars landing in a heap knocked out.

A few were not in the crowd of the monkeys that Rumpelstiltskin knocked back. One flew at Emma's back to grab her.

"Swan behind you," Hook shouted at her as he was engaged with two of the monkeys in front of him. With a swirl of his sword of mastery of a swordsman he cut the one wing off the monkey to his right and turned to the left cutting the wing off the other monkey. He turned to go to her then two more monkeys engaged him.

Emma heard his shout. She ducked and swirled with her sword in a circle motion around didn't get the wing of the monkey but did cut off its talons from its feet. It shrieked and flew away from her. No sooner she was on her feet another monkey was in front of her.

Charming was also engaged in sword fighting with three of them in front of him. He tried to engage of side stepping so that they did not get him trapped trying to protect Belle behind him. Suddenly a fire-ball hit the wing of one of the monkey which knocked it back five feet from him.

"Thanks," He called out to Regina as she exited the door behind him.

"Your welcome," Regina said and then a smug smile came onto her face, "Come on winged freaks let's play." Using the wind to her advantage. She through three of the monkeys flying straight at her into the building to the right. The monkeys hit the building's brick wall and dropped to the ground unconscious. Two more to her left came at her and she engaged them as well.

Belle at Rumpelstiltskin's back haven't had the opportunity to engage one yet. Partially due to Hook, Emma and Charming had surrounded both her sides protecting her. If one did even attempted to get near her. It seemed Rumpelstiltskin sensed them and did damage to them. He wasn't killing them at least just maiming them not to engage. She breathed a sigh of relief at least for the creatures.

All of them were fighting with their opponents for a few minutes then suddenly the atmosphere changed. The remaining twenty monkeys backed away and was regrouping away from them. Leaving the six individuals in the center of town.

Zelena appeared in a green smoke with the monkeys. She looked around at the damaged done so far to the town. Clearly her face with the frown showed she was not happy seeing fifteen of her pets either dead or injured in some way.

Belle felt the tension in Rumpelstiltskin's back stiffen and knew that Zelena had arrived. She stepped around to stand beside him grabbing his hand to show her support. Emma stepped up to stand next to her right. She turned her head to the right and to the left and saw that everyone was tired and breathing hard but not worse for wear. Charming, Hook and Emma had a few cuts here and there on their clothing. Only Regina, herself and Rumpelstiltskin did not have a mark on them.

"Well sis I see you finally joined the party?" Regina taunted her as she stepped forward to Zelena.

"Really Regina," She threatened through seethes teeth, "Not much of one now is it. I would like my pet doll back if you please?" Using her magic to show a fire-ball to Regina in her right hand.

"And if we don't!" Regina with a smug smile on her face.

"I guess you will be going to a funeral of your son then," Zelena smiled evilly back to her.

Regina's face hardened and her eyes glared at her sister. No one and I mean no one threatens my son. She gave a cold warning her voice, " You will not be touching him."

Zelena only smiled wickedly at her sister. Taunting her about her son was her way to show love is weakness. Closing her hand to get rid of the fire-ball. I don't need a fire-ball to beat my sister. Instead she waved her hand with her magic to Regina and slammed her into the car she was standing next too. Regina's head hit the door of the car and slumped down to the ground passed out. Charming rushed to Regina's side and stood in front of her to protect her.

One down four to go. Zelena could only smile at her the next person on her list. She stared at Emma seeing her as the greatest threat but decided to let her pets charge her. She can't handle all of them at once. She wasn't worried about the prince and dear Captain Hook. However what caught her attention was the chain from Rumpelstiltskin's wrist to his true love. So that is what blocking the dagger's powers.

Belle saw the look at her and the chain. She stepped and swirled her body with her back in front of his chest. Holding his arm in front of her. Shoving the bracelet in front of her to protect him and her with a sword in hand. He tried to move her behind him but she wouldn't budge from her position. She gave the witch a determine look saying you can't have him.

Belle was determined to protect him no matter what. Then a voice came into her head. "Belle, Can you hear me?" Rumbella asked in her mind far away.

"Yes!" She answered slowly her voice halting..

"We are on our way," Rumbella informed her and then she was gone.

Rumpelstiltskin never felt more uneasy till now. His powers all of sudden was gone. As if the bracelet blocked it for him to use against Zelena. Probably due to the proximity of the dagger. He was not happy of the position that Belle put herself in front of him. Tried as he could to remove his arm from her body. She had a grip on it like a dog with a bone.

Zelena started to advance forward at that look. She was done with this true love interfering with her plans. Besides Rumpelstiltskin won't remember her after she is done with her plans.

All of sudden Emma moved in front of them to challenge the witch. She had seen the look from Zelena towards Belle. If looks could kill. Belle would be dead and that she could not allow. She knew she was not experienced to battle with magic but had to try. After all she was the savior and besides if she is correct as the others have talked about it earlier before going into the bedroom to talk to the occupants behind her. Belle must be pregnant with Rumbella. Everyone agreed at all cost that Belle needed to be protected even if it cost their lives. Got to give time for that kid to get here.

Hook knew exactly what she was doing and agreed with her decision. He stepped up next to her to show his support. Both of them faced off to Zelena with their swords high for battle.

Zelena paused at the unexpected move. Looking warily at them. No matter. She called, "Get them my pets but leave Rumpelstiltskin and his true love for me."

With that command the rest of the monkeys with shrieks conveyed on Emma, Hook and Charming.

Zelena casually walked around the threesome and the monkeys to get her target. First going to kill this Belle to eliminate threat number two. Using her magic she knocked the sword from Belle's hand. The sword clattered with a loud bang on the street. Coming forward with the dagger of the Dark One to finish her adversary. She smirked, "I wasn't going to do this but Rumpelstiltskin you need a lesson learned of how to obey."

Zelena using a downward position with the dagger high in the air to stab Belle in the heart. With desperation and courage. Rumpelstiltskin shoved Belle aside and the dagger entered his shoulder.

As the dagger pierced his shoulder the bracelet on Belle's glowed with a bright shine. With a burst of power of white light the witch still holding onto the dagger was thrown back ten feet away landing on the concrete street. Rumpelstiltskin collapsed onto the ground in pain with Belle landing next to him.

"Rumple, " Her voice shaking with concern. Seeing the blood flowing from his shoulder and it was not stopping. Seeing the sword from a few inches from her. She grabbed it and proceed to cut apart her shirt to make a bandage for him. She knew his weakness was always the dagger. He told her once if the dagger entered him it would poison him. Holding him in her lap. She looked up to see Zelena getting up from her fallen position to come towards them. O god no she thought. She could see the others were still fighting the monkeys and couldn't assist. Grabbing the sword in her hand. She raised it high to show she will still fight her.

* * *

Snow who was sitting now at the window sill in the apartment could see the entire battle below. Her being pregnant she could not put this child in danger. She felt so helpless of unable to assist them.

"Mom," Henry cried as Regina went down. He was looking out the window as well. He turned to leave but Snow snatched his arm and held a tight grip.

"No," She commanded looking in his face. Her heart broke of the tears of swelled in his eyes of not able to help him. She knew it was frustrating for him but she had faith and prayed for hope will come.

Henry turned back to the window to see his birth mom stepping in front of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. He knew they agreed that Belle must be protected but still to lose either of his mothers was not what he wanted. He continued to watch in slow motion in his eyes of the scene of the flying monkeys attacking his grandfather, mom and hook . When he saw the witch flew back from his grandfather Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. He could not take it anymore. With grip of rage he tore his arm from Snow's grip to go out the door. He never made it.

He slammed into Robin as he exited the portal and fell back onto the wooden floor. Snow cried as he pulled from her grip and was going to get up till she saw the two people in the room. Her eyes with tears of seeing Rumbella standing there along with Robin.

Rumbella came alert of seeing Snow tears and Henry's face of rage. She knew the battle was going bad. No word she just nodded to Snow and poofed out of the room into the street landing between the witch and her parents.

* * *

Looking around she saw the rest of her family fighting the monkeys and was losing the fight. Time to even the odds.

Opening a little of her power. She raised her arms and lifted every single flying monkey that was alive in the area. Power radiated from her hands as magical rope appeared in the air wrapping around all of them to hold them in place. She then landed them on the street in front of Zelena. Lifting an eyebrow at her.

Zelena seeing the display of power now knew this is the powerful person she felt. She stared at the young girl stationed in her way to get to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarling. She progressed to circle around the girl. The girl walked along side with her to block her every move she made.

"You know names have power, Zelena" the girl said looking amused.

"Oh really," she said sneeringly, "Get the hell out of my way!"

"Hmmm No!" Rumbella said with a grin. Relaxing her body for any unexpected moves.

Stopping her advancement and studying this unexpected person in front of her. She evoked with a wicked smile, "Are you sure you can handle it little girl?"

Rumbella a thoughtful look came over her face. Tapping her mouth with her finger and shrugging her shoulders. Simply beamed saying, "Why not. Got nothing else better to do."

Zelena was already tired of the delay. Might as well put this little girl in her place. Summoning her magic over to the corner of the street. She wretched the mail box out of the ground to bombard it at the girl. As the mail box came forward with amazing speed suddenly it stopped and landed next to the girl at a thud sound. She just glanced at the box and at Zelena.

"Really," she sarcastic sigh to the witch.

The witch narrowed her eyes treacherously with a sneer appearing on her mouth. She advanced towards the girl while holding the dagger of the Dark One which shone in the night-light with Rumpelstiltskin's name engraved at the side. Summoning the power of the dagger to knock the girl away. She waved the dagger at her. Nothing happened. She waived it two more times. More of a shock than a surprise on her face looking at the dagger that was not working.

Now it was time to end this cause Rumbella could feel over the connection with Belle although shaky there was a concern about Rumpelstiltskin and it didn't feel good. A slow chuckle sounded in the night air which caused Zelena to give a sharp glare at the girl.

Gesturing with her arms opening wide of a challenge like her father would do with anyone introducing himself. "Is that all you got," she taunted Zelena with an evil grin.

Screeching at that remark. Zelena summoned all of her magic within herself and discharged it to thrust the girl out-of-the-way. As her magic advanced which normally would kill any individual in its way however an unexpected twist came about. Using a fraction of her magic Rumbella just snagged at her magic and slammed it back with such force knocking her onto her back ten feet away from the lone figure.

Laying on the pavement of the street in pain of the contact. "What are you?" Zelena asked with a shocked look.

The girl only grinned at her and with a stance of battle. She announced with a deadly statement, " I am your worst nightmare!"

Her eyes starting to glow as she finally released the full power of her magic. The feel of this power was so extraordinary that those with magic nearby were frozen in their tracks. No one has felt that much power in their lifetime. The figure standing in front of the witch started showing a radiance like the northern star shining brightly in the night emerging from her eyes and hands. Strong winds emerged out of nowhere blowing like a hurricane unexpectedly entering Storybrooke for the first time. Winds started blowing everywhere making it hard to see. Spectators nearby were slammed into buildings and some falling down trying to hold onto something. Cars moved and slid away from the witch and the monkeys. Some landed on sidewalks and a few crushing sounds could be heard as well as one car slammed into another one.

Raising up her arms to take control of the wind that was blowing everywhere. Rumbella directed the wind around her, Zelena and the flying monkeys like a tornado to center them in the center to ensure privacy of their battle.

She slammed her arms downward. Sound rumpled in the street as huge chunks of concrete started breaking up in the vicinity surrounding Zelena and the flying monkeys. The large pieces of concrete were lifted and flying around them waiting for a command.

Zelena noticing tried to take advantage using her magic once again with a fire-ball to distract her. Which proved to be futile as the ball was absorbed in the winds.

Directing the concrete it came down hard surrounding the witch to manufacture a concrete cage. Another cage was built as well for the monkeys to hold them in place. Fire emerged from the ground flowing about the cages melting it into place. Zelena backed away from the edges of the cage as the flames surrounded her. The flying monkeys however a few got burned in the feathers of not backing away as the fire consumed the cage. A moment later an opening in the winds like a tunnel formed its way towards a fire hydrant fixed alone opposite of the street. The fire hydrant itself was turned on and water spurted out. The winds directed the water to burst cooling the fire around the cages to secure it in place. The water from the fire hydrant slowed and canceled out.

Gradually her magic ceased. Rumbella's ray from her hands and eyes returned back to normal. The wind died down in the center of town. Everyone could see one figure standing and two cages. The newly built cages had steam coming off it and the enclosure can be seen extreme damage done to the street. Water was all over the street flowing everywhere.

Rumbella advanced toward to the cage where Zelena was located and squatted down to eye level with her who was laying on the ground soaking wet. She cocked her head to the side and just studied the witch within. Shaking her head in disappointment.

Zelena seeing this gesture. She demanded, "What?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to mess with a gatekeeper?" she answered with an evil smirk on her face.

Zelena hearing the word gatekeeper paled. She scooted slowly away as far as she could in the cage away from the figure in front of her. She heard they were a myth but seeing this girl's magic she had no doubt she was seeing one right in front of her.

"If you don't mind" Rumbella said dryly, "I will be taking that from you." Her eyes flaming commanding her magic to call upon the dagger of the Dark One to arrive to her. Zelena staunch to hold on to the dagger but soon her wrist holding the dagger broke and she let it go howling in pain.

The dagger raised from within the cage and whisked towards Rumbella's hand. Gripping the dagger as it landed into her hand. Looking at Zelena with no remorse on her face. She rose up and tucked the dagger in her belt.

Gradually turned to everyone who were nearing them. Walking slowly a path towards the down figures of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Taking about five steps, she stopped. She turned around. "One more thing," she voiced. Her features showing like she forgot something. Although her thoughts betrayed everything. She knew she was giving the witch a chance to challenge her once again with her back turned. Looking like that was not happening.

Her eyes gleaming once again and with a flick of her hand. Her magic came out as a lightning bolt to grasp and took the pendant from around the witch's neck with a snap. The pendant glided and landed gracefully into Rumbella's hand. The magic surrounding the witch disappeared and utterly no defense against the people surrounding her.

Rumbella closed her hand around the pendant and placed it into a bag she conjured in thin air. She watched Zelena after securing the pendant. With a firm serious voice, "You won't be needing this either!"

"Damn!" Emma commented walking up to her side with a limp. Her clothes were dirty with a smudge of dirt on her face. Rumbella just peered at her and handed the bag to her. Emma understood immediately and placed the bag into her pocket. Time to lock up the witch. "Uh how do we get her out?" she examined the cage.

Rumbella thought about it. "She can sit in there for little awhile," she replied with a evil grin. Emma cracked back saying, "Okay."

* * *

Rumbella turned around and continued her walk over to her parents.

Belle was sitting on the curb holding Rumpelstiltskin in her arms. His face was pale of where the dagger had entered into his shoulder. Rumbella noticed a makeshift bandage was used to stop the blood flowing and a jacket over him to keep him warm.

Belle eyed the gatekeeper leery after all the power she shown everyone. She was not comfortable of having this individual so close to her Rumple especially since she has the dagger now.

Seeing the look on her mother's face and was sad to see the expression. It was the same expression that protected her as a child from any powerful being. She knew it was time to end this curse for her father. She pulled the dagger out of her belt and slowly sat down next to them.

Sitting in a squat position with the dagger in front of her. She peered up into Belle's eyes. She whispered, "It's time to call upon me now."

Belle looking confused, "I don't understand."

"You know who I am," she declared.

Belle looked at the young teenager. Everyone said she was a gatekeeper. Who is she? Yet she knew the answer. Going back into her memories. Gatekeeper has many talents. Remembering the list. Could control objects, control elements, time travel, control minds and other abilities. The clues started to added up. Why did the girl take the wand, book and Lumeire? A conversation of Lumeire popped in her mind from the time in the Dark Castle. Talking about the dark one curse to break it. What did he say? " It's been prophesied that one of the gatekeepers will break the curse," he told her. A gatekeeper born from true love with strong magic. She assumed it was Emma but seeing this girl. She had to be the one but to call upon her?

Focusing she looked closer in the girl's face and saw the amber brown eyes shining at her and the features so clearly she was seeing herself. The answer came and as she realized it Rumbella's face beamed when she saw her mother's finally knew the answer.

Belle realized why she was sick the last couple days. Laughing to herself and looking at Rumbella. It made all sense now. She lifted her left hand to capture Rumbella face to ensure she was seeing her daughter for the first time. As she touched Rumbella's face a connection emerged in the mind and the bridge of the mind became solid unlike last time being faulty when talking to her.

"Rumbella," she whispered in her mind the name she only dreamed about and didn't realize she had telepath to the girl in front of her.

Tears started dropping down Rumbella's face hearing her name from her mother after all these years. Even through her tears she had a smile.

"Your name is Rumbella isn't it?" Belle asked with a smile in her mind. The girl in front of her had grabbed her hand. Holding it and nodding to her answer. Belle ever bit of a researcher knew if she is here and now then something went wrong in the future and came back to change it. She looked over Rumbella's shoulder to look at the crowd forming around the cage and back at Rumbella. No matter the answers will come.

She looked down and tightened her other arm around her Rumple and her unborn daughter. Closing her eyes. She summoned her magic to go through her body. As light magic went further down to the uterus. Sensing the magic the unborn child slowly opened her eyes and connected. The blossom of white magic slowly enveloped the entire body of Belle spreading to Rumbella and finally surrounding Rumpelstiltskin's body making a bubble of magic around them.

Rumpelstiltskin grasped that he was in Belle's arms on the street. Feeling her arms around him yet he was in a cloud of pain from the poison spreading in his body. He couldn't focus to speak let alone move his body. He had no regrets. Saving his Belle was worth it all. While the waves of pain traveled in his body, he felt a jolt of unexpected white magic entered his body. It was the same strong light magic reentering that he felt earlier with Belle. This time he was not running from it and allowed the connection to merge in his mind.

Regina who was in Robin's arms felt the strong magic coming out again across the way. She turned and saw the bodies of Rumbella, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin inside a radiant white bubble surrounding them. Inside you can see a dark shadow leaving Rumpelstiltskin's body and floating up in the bubble. The shadow of purple and black coloring was fighting the lightning white magic inside. A battle was being done over a thousand years of living the curse was fighting back. She knew this was not going to be easy for them.

"No one go near them," She yelled and grimaced in pain from the beating she took from Zelena.

Charming, Hook and Emma immediately went to work to keep the crowd from going near the bubble that looked like it wanted to explode any minute of that ugly shadow inside.

Rumbella had her eyes closed inside the bubble had connected to herself and as they merged. They reached out to merge with their father. Slowly they chanted to him, "Papa merge with us." How she knew but just knew the curse had left the body and now it was time to destroy the shadow.

Rumpelstiltskin hearing the voices of Rumbella and a female child for a moment didn't understand. Papa? I don't have a daughters. The curse in his mind said it was playing tricks with him and not to trust her. He was ready to let the shadow take over once again and the sweetest voice joined in calling upon him to merge with Rumbella. He knew it was his true love and he trusted her with his life. So tired he finally allowed the merge with Rumbella to enter his mind.

Rumbella opened her eyes with the unborn child. Strong rich white magic of past and future powers merged from them and went after the black shadow in the bubble. Crackling of magic could be heard from outside the bubble. The sound so terrifying as if a league of sorcerer's were battling it out in Storybrooke. The people surrounding area all froze holding their breath and watching the amazing battle in front of them.

It could be seen within the bubble of white magic summoned from Belle and Rumbella attacking and thrashing the shadow back away from Rumpelstiltskin's body. One moment in time it looked like the shadow was winning and suddenly a shine came within the bubble. Many people watching had to cover their eyes of the brightness. The shadow could not hold any longer in the brightness exploded to oblivion.

The two Rumbella's magic gradually separated back into their bodies and the white bubble slowly disappeared. Yet Rumpelstiltskin's body completely began a brilliance from inside to spread his entire body of white and gold color of magic encasing him. Rumbella and Belle noticed the change and smiled at each other. Both secretly knowing the change was being done to make him into a gatekeeper.

As the change of Rumpelstiltskin was being done. An old gatekeeper eyes slowly opens from his deep sleep with a smile emerging from his face.

When the magic slowly disappeared from Rumpelstiltskin. He opened his eyes blinking. He no longer could feel the pain in his shoulder. He felt the connection of two people in his mind. He also felt power flowing in his body but without the ugly voice of the curse there. When his view was clear he saw Belle's face in front of him.

"Hi!" she sighs with a smile and a shine in her eyes of her happiness.

"Hey," he croaks from his mouth that was dry and hoarse. She rubbed his hair away from his face.

"Someone wants to meet you," she whispers.

A question in his eyes. Rumbella came into view of his vision over Belle's shoulder. She grins saying finally, "Hello Papa."

He reaches up with his hand and Rumbella grabs it into hers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the battle of having the monkeys and Zelena getting their butts kicked as well as having Rumpelstiltskin curse being broken.**

**This chapter has been by far one of the best ones I love doing..**

**Next step of the story is bringing in Merlin.. What will happen to Zelena?**

**Stay tuned. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay people.. **

**Sorry Merlin is not here yet.. As I said I lead you up to that moment.. It's not there just yet.. **

**A reviewer asked about Baelfire and Aurora. To all readers.. Remember this is right after season 3 episode 18. Balefire aka Neal is deceased. Or is he? - That is the question.. We will just have to wait and see.. **

**For SanSon23.. I have added Aurora and Phillip in the story for you.. **

**Enjoy everyone..**

* * *

In the apartment above the library.

Snow White tears felled down onto her cheeks of relief after Rumbella nodded and left in a poof of blue smoke from the living room. She turned to Henry who was in process of getting on his feet with the help of Robin lending a hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" She demanded to the teenager. She can understand he wanted to help but he was young and didn't have the experience of magical battles. Although she knew Rumbella was young but she was clearly been trained by the best. She couldn't allow Henry to get hurt.

Henry stood in front of Robin with an angry expression on his face. For good reasons was due to Robin had a grip on the boy's shoulders after pulling him up and not letting him go. Robin had felt his young partner teleporting out of the room to join the battle. Looking into the boy's face and taking control of the situation he held the boy back.

"Let me go," Henry said angrily to Robin and struggling to get free.

"No," His voice firmed and continued, " You are not ready and need to stay here."

"My moms," he cried with frustration in front of Robin who was holding him. Robin could see the man who Henry will become. Jumping into a hero's path no matter what to assist his family. He took a deep breath to talk some sense with the boy. Before he began to talk they was interrupted by Snow voice.

"Henry," Snow called to him. He glanced over his shoulder at her voice.

"You promised them to stay here to protect us," Snow White softly saying with a concern look on her face. "I'm sure you don't want to break that to them," she finally stated to him.

His shoulders and head bowed down remembering the promise he made. As he turned to apologize to his grandmother of his rudeness in trying to leave the room. Behind her in the window he could see debris flying in the wind and hearing. He caught his breath and leaped to her side with his hands on the window to look out onto the street. Snow turned with him to look as well.

"My god," Robin said behind them as they continued to look out the window.

They saw the figure of Rumbella glowing in the dark like a shining star standing in the center of town facing Zelena as she orchestra the entire battle. As the minutes passed watching in awe of the commotion from her. Their thoughts were the same. Amazing power and enlightenment of graceful ability to handle her magic. It was the purest light magic that they ever saw and even thou they were far away the could feel the strong energy radiated from where they were positioned. Finally when they saw the monkeys and Zelena in the cages a sigh of relief escaped from their mouths. None of them realized they were holding their breath.

Snow reached over to grasp Henry's shoulder and pointed towards Regina getting up of the ground with the help of Emma. His smile beamed and finally his shoulders relaxed as the tension was released. He turned to his grandmother.

"Sorry for getting mad, " he apologized as he peer at her. She squeezed his shoulder and turned to speak to Robin. She only saw his back as he exited out the door going downstairs. She smiled knowing he was heading towards Regina. She looked back out the window down below and could see her intuition was correct. He was striding over to her. She continued to watch as he reached her to pull her into his arms and holding her closely.

Crash was the only sound they heard behind them. Both Henry and Snow turned to the sound. A figure was getting up from the floor in the kitchen. The figure was a man in the early thirties with long brown hair around his face. He had on a simple white cotton pants and a shirt with a red robe thrown over him. He was trying to get his bearings holding onto the kitchen table with his hands with his head held down.

Snow reached and pulled the bag to her containing the book and the wand on the floor next to her. She held it to her chest to protect it from the intruder. She opened the bag to see if anything inside can be used against this figure. She saw a wizard's wand in the bag. Slipping it out and slowly touching Henry's back. Gaining his attention from the gesture. She placed the wand into his hands. Hoping since he had magic and possible he can channel it against the man in the kitchen.

Henry held onto the wand and slowly stepped to the person with the wand held high in his hand pointing at the man. He asked firmly, " Who are you?"

Lumiere was wobbly on his feet standing near the kitchen table. Coming out of the enchantment of being a candle for the last couple hundred years can do that to you. What a headache he had. Rubbing the back of his head of the knot that was forming from the crash. Glancing up from his position. He saw the young truest believer pointing a wand at him. "Damn," he said to himself, "the child had his wand."

He answered with his deep French accent, "Lower the wand child. I am not an enemy." Waving his hand on the table. He continued, "You can see that the candle is no longer on the table. The spell broke of my entrapment and only way that can be done if your gatekeeper had taken the magic from Zelena."

Henry looked closely at his face now that he was looking at them directly. He lowered the wand seeing the features of the man. It was the same face reflecting back at him from the flames earlier when Rumbella talked to him.

A small voice emerged in the silence of the room to Henry's left.

"Hello," Roland muttered with curiosity. He had woken up from the sound of the crash and wanted to see what is going on. He saw the tall man in front of Henry. Closer inspection he could see the face of the man from his dreams. He never told anyone of his imaginary friend who visited him. He didn't think anyone would believe him.

Lumiere turned to the sound of Roland. Seeing his young friend in his pajamas holding the stuffed blue monkey in his arms. A smile cracked his face from the grimace of the headache pounding in his head. He sputtered, "Hello their young Roland."

The child beamed with a toothy smile and could see a missing tooth in his smile. He answered cheerfully, "Are you here to play with me?"

A chuckle sounded out of the man's chest. "Not tonight my young friend, " he answered, " I am here to help everyone like the hero stories I told you about."

"Ok," Roland stated with a yawn and turned to go back to the couch. He crawled up onto the couch with his monkey and finally went back to sleep.

Henry was leery of the exchange he saw between them which caused him to raise the wand once again. How did this man know of Roland? What stories did he tell this kid? Where and how did he meet Roland?

"How do you know Roland?" he questioning the man.

Lumiere took a moment to look at the teenager before answering, "The wand you hold is my wand. Long ago it was taken from Zelena and it somehow landed in your grandfather's possession. It is the same one that his father stole from Rumpelstiltskin to save his mother and him. Since it was used. I have had since his birth connected to him through my magic." He stated that last part with a smile merging on his face.

Henry lowered the wand completely of his confession. He read the story of Robin Hood many times from the book of fairy tales. Being it's his favorite hero very few knew how he came in possession of the wand and why he stole it from his grandfather.

Seeing the wand coming down from Henry's hand. He sighed with a deep relief. He knew if this is the guide of the gatekeeper as he suspects. He would have been hurt real bad from his own wand. Gesturing with his hand to a chair. "Do you mind?" he asked. With the nod from Henry. He sat down to stretch out his arms and legs. Ah freedom at last.

Snow White had watched the entire episode from where she sat. Her guard went down as Roland had spoken to Lumiere. She turned back to the window to check on everyone. Her breath caught again of seeing Rumbella using magic once again with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin inside a white bubble of magic. She had to close her eyes of the bright light emerging. A gasp merged from her lips.

Henry heard the gasped and turned around to face his grandmother. "Grandmom?" he asked with concern.

Snow waved her hand to him saying, " It's okay. Just that Rumbella is using her magic on Rumpelstiltskin and it's so bright."

Lumiere looked up at her from that comment and then felt the magic in the air. He smiled knowing finally the curse is ending for the dark one and the new era for the gatekeepers will be born once again. It will be good to see his master after all these years. With that thought in mind he glanced at the teenager who is now back at the window looking out. How to get his wand back? Might as well ask then.

"Truest believer?" he called.

Henry turned at the chosen name given to him.

"May I have my wand back?" Lumiere with a courteous voice.

Henry looked at the wand and then at Snow who had turned to him at the question. He gave a question look approval from his grandmother. She nodded to him of his answer. He turned back to the gentleman then walked to him to hand him the wand.

"Thank you," Lumiere with a thankful voice. Clasping his wand and feeling all of his powers returning at full strength. What a relief after all this time. I won't be as naive like in the past. It was a lesson well learned. Should have listened when his master told him he would be locked up. Oh my over the 400 hundred years of waiting he forgot about that little information till the day Zelena had entrap him into the candle.

"Grandmom, can I go outside now?" Henry inquired with a rush. He wanted to see his mothers and hold them.

"I don't see why not," Snow answered after checking everything from the window.

As Henry went to proceed to leave. He tripped over the bag left behind by Robin in his rush to leave the apartment. Picking up the bag he continued of placing it on the kitchen table. As he was about to leave he felt a bad feeling from the bag. Being curious he opened the bag. He found his grandfather's broken sword and a box. He placed the sword aside but the box gave a bad vibe to him. He slowly opened the box and saw a solid black heart. He knew it was suppose to be his mom's heart but it didn't feel right.

"Grandmom," he called to her. Snow got up and walked where Henry was staring into a box. She looked and saw the heart.

"This can't be my mom's heart," he voiced, " It should have some red in it due to she broke the curse. Right?"

Snow listened to him and she agreed with his statement for she saw Regina's heart long ago after she had killed Cora and again when they left last year to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Regina's heart was half red and other half black.

"I'm not sure Henry," Snow answered with concern and grabbed Henry's shoulders to pull him back from the hideous darken heart.

Lumiere was lost in his thoughts but hearing the comment he turned in his chair. He proceeded in getting up to look at this heart they was talking about. Concentration on his face as he looked at the darken heart. The boy already showing having good instincts and he was right. This can't be Regina's heart. True love's kiss can be broken by anyone who has a pure love in their heart and this thing could not be it. His breath caught of the two words in his mind. He prayed it was not what he thinks it is. No one had the ability to handle this except Merlin. Even he didn't know if his master was awake or not. Let alone know how to find them.

Snow was watching Lumiere as his face from concentration to full horror was shown. He knows something we don't. Well he better answer us.

"Well Lumiere?" she commanded.

His head turned to her voice. With sad eyes he croaked out the two words of horror, " Soul Magic."

* * *

Zelena who was sitting in her cage soaking wet in the dark cold night withering in pain from her wrist caused by the gatekeeper. She glanced back at her pets in the cage behind her and could see that her magic fading away as the flying monkeys turned back to the Enchanted Forest people. Many of them she could see was distorted but awareness was coming back.

She grimaced from the pain but was still seething her hatred at the young teenager across the way. Where did this gatekeeper come from? Who sent her here to stop her of her plans? Most important is how can I get her powers? Without her pendent she was completely powerless. Well not completely she smiled wickedly. She exchanged her heart with Regina's back at the farmhouse as a precaution. These fools don't know during her journey for power she ran across the magic of the soul. A powerful magic to be reckoned with. Taking the heart of another witch and placing it in your body not only gave her the ability to control that person but enable her share some of her powers. Only problem was she never found the weakness of the power. Nether less these too goodie two shoes surrounding her probably don't either know about the power. Especially even the powerful Rumpelstiltskin. I will give them a chance for a little bit then strike like I want to with her plans. She gazed at her sister who was standing within the arms of the thief a few feet away from her. You will learn real soon sister of mine. Your happiness will not last. I guarantee it.

Turning her eyes once again on the gatekeeper who was sitting with the couple. She saw the curse leaving Rumpelstiltskin's body but she couldn't figure out the rest of the magic glowing over him. Going to need answers and for that teenager I will get you my pretty if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

A question in his eyes. Rumbella came into view of his vision over Belle's shoulder. She grins saying finally, "Hello Papa."

He reaches up with his hand and Rumbella grabs it into hers.

Rumbella pulls him up in a sitting position to sit next to Belle. He didn't let go of her hand during the exchange.

He glared at her with a commanding voice stating, "You my dearie have a lot to answer for."

"Rumple really," Belle frowning with a disapproval voice. He ignored her remark as if he hadn't heard her. Still casting a stern look at the teenager in front of him.

Rumbella could only duck her head down for a brief moment to hide her smile from her parents. Seeing them bicker over her was something she always wanted to see. With confidence learned of dealing with Regina she peeked up at her father from under her lashes with a grin. "It had to be done," she said with pride.

He grunted at her answer but it could be seen a smirk was coming onto his face. Belle was still glaring at him. "Alright love," he answered with a loving look to Belle. She only grabbed his face with her hands to give him an apology kiss.

A voice with some sass behind them. "Not again you two," Regina remarked with a smile to her face, "Save that for later."

The threesome turned around to see Regina standing next to Robin. The evil queen looked awful from her normal appearance of blood pouring down her forehead with dirt on her clothes and was being held up by Robin. Everyone could see she was trying to stand up on her on without his help but losing miserably.

"You okay Aunt Regina?" Rumbella asked with concern on her face.

Regina just waved her hand. "Just a little skirmish," she stated, "I will be fine."

Rumpelstiltskin face turned into a frown hearing the Aunt Regina part. Aunt Regina? He mutters to himself. No child of mine will be calling her that. No way.

Feeling the animosity from her father Rumbella turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Aunt Regina?" he implied to her.

"Well when you and mom was gone it was her who raised and trained me," she gleefully remarked to him with laughter in her eyes. She knew her father always had problems with his apprentice.

However when the time came to ensure of her training. Regina was chosen above all other teachers to train her and when her mom last words before she died was to go to aunt's palace for safety. Funny of how mistakes were made and a favor was returned. No one thought it was right in the beginning but her mom stood firm that her daughter learn from Regina. Her aunt was humbled as she remembered of given that honor and died in the process of her promise she kept to her mom.

I can still see her face that horrible last day in the Enchanted Forest. We had just lost Robin, Roland and her daughter Isa. We were all together me, Neal, Henry and her trying to fight the horrible creatures attacking the castle. When we couldn't hold them off any longer. She was yelling at me to open the portal holding the barrier in the throne room. Which I did and sent Henry and Neal ahead of me but when I turned for her. She just stated with a calm voice, "Make me and your parents proud!" Then hit me with a bolt of her light magic pushing me into the portal. I was shocked at the unexpected magic hitting me and watched as she was closing the portal with tears running down her face. I knew that would be the last time I would see her.

Rumpelstiltskin was watching his daughter after she said those words. One minute it was laughter and then complete sadness in her eyes. He didn't know what happened but he could clearly guess that Regina sacrificed herself to protect her. Turning to look up at Regina who had a soft look at the girl sitting on the street. At that moment he was proud of Regina but he wouldn't tell her that. No dearie never in a million years.

His only answer was a Humph at that answer from Rumbella with a sour look on his face.

Regina was in a good mood to see her old mentor finally being out done by his daughter with words. Especially about her raising and training the kid. I bet he never thought that would happen. Laughing to herself for a brief moment. Seriously thou if it was bad in the Enchanted Forest as the girl had advised us then I know I would be proud of her cause what mentor wouldn't be to see their apprentice demonstrate what she did today..

"Excuse me everyone," Charming interrupted, "We need to get the people out of the cages. Some assistance is needed."

"Oh," Rumbella scrambling up from the ground and continuing saying, "Since I locked them up. I can help you with that problem."

As she walked away from her parents to the cage of people yelling wanting to get out. Rumpelstiltskin got his first real look of the damage done to the street surrounding the two cages. He could see the street was damaged with deep holes around the two cages. Some spectators were standing by trying to figure out of how to get the people out. The cage itself held them in secure with no escape. Amazing he shook his head at the scene.

"Need a hand getting up mate?" Hook asked from where he stood coming up next to Robin and Regina.

Rumpelstiltskin glared at him from where he sat. Snarling, "Not from you pirate."

"Okay crocodile," Hook remarked back with a smirk.

Emma heard the exchange as she limped over to them. Shaking her head and elbowed him to move aside and extended her hand down to Rumpelstiltskin. She could see he didn't want to take the hand at first but with a push from Belle behind to get up. He grabbed her hand and she assisted of pulling him to a standing position.

He muttered, "Thank you Miss Swan."

She replied back, "You're welcome."

He was already turning from her proceeding to help Belle the same way from the ground.

Emma glanced at the witch in the cage who was just staring at them with hatred in her gaze. She turned to the group holding the bag with the pendant inside.

"I have her pendant in the bag," she stated to the group holding the bag in front of them, "Where can I put this for safe keeping?"

Regina was about to say put in Rumpelstiltskin's store for safe keeping but then a though entered into her mind to take the pendant for herself and put it in her vault.

"I can take it and put it in my vault for safe keeping," she replied with a rush voice.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and felt a bad vibe at that moment. Not sure but he trusted his instincts. Something was not right.

As Emma was giving the bag to Regina. He stepped forward halting the exchange by taking the bag.

"I will put this in my shop for safe keeping," he replied, "Any objections?"

Emma shook her head no and released the bag into his hand. He turned and placed the bag into Belle's hand behind him.

Belle had felt the tension in his arm and the vibe from him of Regina's remark. She glanced at Regina as the bag was given to her. She thought she saw a strange light in Regina's gaze and then it was gone. How creepy must be a flicker of the light above them in the dark.

"Now what do we do with her?" Emma pointing at the witch sitting in the cage.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to face the cage across the street. With a menacing frosty voice, "That my dear Ms. Swan I will handle with pleasure."

Belle hearing that voice knew he was out to kill Zelena who had tricked them in releasing him but costing Bae's life. She regretted they never got to use the frozen potion to save Bae's life. If they had their memories that could have been stopped in time. From what she was told if they had known he would be alive now. We can't change time. However she was not going to let Rumple go back to his dark ways now that he was a gatekeeper. She knew he could do light and dark magic but it has to be a balance. All magic has a price to be paid.

Belle stepped in front of him. Grabbing his hair to pull his gaze on her. She whispered, "No!"

He froze looking at her in shock. He argued with anger in his voice, "Belle she killed Bae and I won't condone that. Justice will be served for my boy."

"I know," her voice raising matching his tone of voice to her. With a clear voice to reason with him, "Justice will be served but not at the expense of your soul. I also know you won't do this especially in front of our daughter." She placed his hand on her belly. At last saying, " She needs us."

His face full of anger of not dealing the justice for his son. His body rigid to the touch. Yet he felt the light magic from his hand sending out love to him. His eyes closed of the pain all over again of losing Bae. When his eyes opened he saw the love in Belle's eyes and looking over her shoulder he could see his daughter using light magic to build an opening to release the people from their cage. Remembering her look saying after he and Belle died. He didn't want to see that look again in any child of his.

"Promise me you won't kill Zelena," she asked. His look still menacing over her shoulder glaring at the witch.

She then pulled his shoulders down whispering in his left ear, "Unless you have to."

With the final four words said to him. He knew Belle was finally giving him permission in event if it went bad for everyone. He pulled back in a little surprise at her for stating something like that to him. Searching her eyes with his question in his look.

"Our daughter will not grow up without us," she said softly to him for his ears only.

He nodded an understanding. With that understanding he pulled and wrapped her in his arms. She knew him to well. Searching over 300 years for his son and when finally getting him back. He loses him again. His daughter was a different matter. Belle was protective of him and any child of hers will get the same attention.

Belle held onto him in her arms. She would never send him to do something unless it's a danger to them. She could only guess of why Rumbella came back to this time period. The sadness on her child's face only moments ago said what ever happened was horrific. She will be damned to have her face that alone. She will have her parents beside her. Closing her eyes hoping she didn't regret those words to Rumple. She prayed the time line has changed now that Zelena has been defeated.

* * *

Rumbella was working with her magic to build a bridge of dirt in the hole before eliminating the one side of the cage walls to allow the people out. She started getting a headache listening to the 20 people in the cage screaming to get out. She was hurrying as fast as she could due to one voice inside the cage was yelling his wife was in labor and needed a doctor.

"Charming tell her to hurry up," yelled Prince Phillip with panic in his voice, "Aurora is in labor and I don't want to have my child delivered in this cage."

"Calm down Phillip," Charming shouted back him. To the rest of the people he was facing to the cage. "People relax we will get you out in a few."

Charming turned to her leaning down whispering in her ears, "Almost done?"

She nodded and with burst of magic she tore down the one wall of the cage and swung it away to land it down onto the street away from everyone.

People were lining up to help the people from the cage. You could see Archie, Ruby, Grumpy and his brothers there with hands to assist the people exiting the cage.

Rumbella was looking down the semi dark street seeing bright lights heading their way with a loud sound. Never seeing something like it before. Yet it came straight for them at a fast pace. Out of reflex her hands lifted up to blast the offending vehicle heading towards them.

Charming seeing her defense gesture. Standing next to her he grabbed her shoulder and told her with a calm voice, "It's okay it's an ambulance to take Aurora to the hospital."

Hearing this she put her hands down relaxing her shoulders and a sigh of relief to see it was being handled for the woman in labor. Another good deed tonight.

Charming rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head of the chaos surrounding them. Finally he took command and directing a few people. He was telling Archie to go with Phillip and Aurora who had concern faces being uploaded into the ambulance. To Ruby to prepare the diner so people could get fed. Their responses were automatic. Archie was seen going into the ambulance talking calmly to Phillip and Aurora. Ruby had run to the diner to let her grandmother to expect a lot of hungry people coming her way.

In the distance as the ambulance was leaving hurrying to the hospital. Dawn was slowly approaching with a yellowish-red color to shine onto the town of Storybrooke.

Charming turned to the teenager standing next to him. He could see her brown braid down her back had come loose in some ends but what caught his eye was the serene smile on her face with her eyes shining lifted up looking at the sun as it came into view of the new day.

"Another bright new day," He said to her.

She glanced at him with a beaming smile answering, "Yes and the best I ever seen."

He chuckled at that response. Looking over her shoulder he had a view of Zelena in the cage who was staring at his daughter with Belle, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Robin and Regina. Well he could see the witch was wet and in pain holding her hand to her chest. He could not feel sympathetic either of her plight. After all she wanted his newborn child and he will be damned if she gets near his and Snow's child.

Deciding to go see Snow in the apartment to see if she was okay. He didn't take no more than two steps and froze of the scene in front of him. He saw Henry running out of the library yelling for his moms with a strange robed man walking behind him with a wand. It wasn't the man he was concerned about it was Regina. Regina had a fireball in her hand aiming at Belle from behind her.

* * *

**Well fans did I say the war was over yet.**

**Nope.. **

**Stay tuned.. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay people... **

**I am not a writer but an avid reader my entire live. So I got a gist of how to write. So far no complaints from anyone. I hope you feel you are there while you are reading. **

**We are traveling over to another Realm at this time then back to Storybrooke.. Due to the many characters in this chapter and the next few chapters. You will get know their thoughts from each of them as each event takes place. **

**Did I say we are bringing more characters into the story? **

**Yep.. Here comes Merlin and Archimedes into the story..**

**(For those that don't know.. Achimedes is a Disney character from The Sword In the Stone movie)**

**No copyright intended people. This is all full entertainment.. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In The Land Of Time Forgot**

As the change of Rumpelstiltskin was being done. An old gatekeeper eyes slowly opens from his deep sleep with a smile emerging from his face.

His long slender frame dressed in blue robes rustled as he attempted to get up from the bed inside the room. Moving his legs over the bed to place his feet onto the ground. He yawned to get his bearings from the long deep sleep after cursing Magus into being the dark one. Stretching his arms high to get the bones snapping out-of-place being in that position for so long.

His blue eyes looked around seeing the one room cottage he has been in for over 1,000 years. Not seeing anything been move all this least his enchantment has held up after all this time. With a sound of relief emerging out his mouth.

Archimedes? He looked around for his old friend. Near the window of the cottage a few feet away was an owl perch made out of wood in height of enabling a bird to fly out the window if need be. Sitting on the perch was a middle size brown pygmy owl in sleep. He could tell his friend was in a deep sleep based on his snoring from across the room. He smiled seeing that old bird was doing well and he looked good even if he had a little white on his chest showing his old age.

Time to awake him and to see the new gatekeepers. He turned to look behind him and seeing his long brown cane of where he left it. Pulling it to him. He summoned his magic and it was a relief again to feel the electromagnetic energy coursing through him. Then he looked down his robe and seen that his white beard had gotten longer than normal. With a curse he opened his hand to conjure silver shears in his hand and proceed to cut the beard that was laying down to his feet to cut it normal length to his chest. Putting down his cane next to the bed frame. With a twist of his hand he summoned a mirror and proceeding to check his appearance. His white hair had grown as well down his back. So he snipped at the hair to bring it to shoulder length. Nodding to his satisfaction. He dispensed the mirror and shears away into thin air.

On his bed post sat his tipsy wizard blue hat. He reached for it running his hands over it to feel the texture of the hat. Ah you survived as well. Gracefully he put the hat onto his head. Reaching down for the cane beside him. He lifted himself up from the sitting position to a standing position. Taking a few steps around the room to get his legs in motion.

Finally he turned and walked to Archimedes to awaken him.

"Wake up Archimedes," he spoke to the owl in front of him. He knew his friend did love to sleep. He repeated again to the owl to awaken a little louder but this time he tapped his cane on the perch.

The bird work up startled with his wings flapping yelling in a human voice, " What-What?"

"Time to wake up old friend," he stated gently, " We have work to do with the new gatekeepers."

"Can't a bird get his sleep around here," Archimedes saying grumpy from his orange beak eye balling him with his yellow blinking eyes.

"You had more than enough sleep old friend," Merlin stated to him leaning on his cane that was the same height as him. He continued saying, "We have work to do and besides we will be seeing the gatekeeper that we have been waiting for a long time."

"Pinfeathers," he croaked, " Why didn't you say so?"

Merlin just shook his head at his companion. Sometimes he wonders why he likes this old bird. Well have to be practical. He is one of the most educated animals he has dealt with and he learns quick in any realm. Of the technology and the people.

"So where will we being going, Merlin?" Archimedes asked.

Merlin smiled, " The one place I have been waiting to go see since I have seen it."

"Oh no!" Archimedes groaned, "Not the land with no magic."

"Yes, old friend," Merlin grinned.

"Oh just great to a realm of non believers," Archimedes sarcastically says, "Do you know how hard is to have those people believe I can talk? It is annoying when they think I am a ghost to them."

Merlin put his arm out to him so that he can hop onto his robe to climb onto his shoulder for the journey. As Archimedes hoped and proceeded climbing onto his shoulder.

"Well good thing old friend," he voiced while still grinning, "It is in a town of magic. So shouldn't be too hard for you to convince them."

Humph was the only sound out of the owl as he adjusted himself to hold onto the robe near the shoulder. Merlin turned and with a wave of hand to open the cottage door to exit the cottage. The light shining brightly as he exited. As he stepped out into the grass surrounded by a forest. He surveyed the area seeing the huge oaks surrounding his home over the years. So that's why I was never disturbed. His friends the oak family tree protected him after all this time.

Walking a few feet to his right towards one of the hugest trees that was over 1,000 feet in height towing over the much smaller oaks. He lays his hand on the base of the trunk. Summoning his magic and could be seen a pure bluish light exiting his hand. He sent out a thank you to his old friend of keeping him and Archimedes safe after all this time also advising of his next journey and will return.

The tree responded back as one of its branches came down towards him. Shaking as it came and dropped acorns onto the ground. Using his left hand which was free. He made a twirl with his hand. A small brown bag appeared then the acorns from the ground floated into the air going into the bag. He tucked the bag into his robe and patting the tree again of his thanks.

"Do you think it's necessary to bring that many acorns with us to that land," Archimedes voiced in his left ear with caution.

"You never know old friend," Merlin commented back glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye, "The magic there may be different and it's best to be prepared."

The bird turned its head with his yellow eyes blinking at him. With that stare Merlin turned to stare back.

"What is it Archimedes?" Merlin frowning at him.

"You know you will need to change your robe and hat to something else to blend in with the people in that land?" Archimedes answering him.

"I will when we get there," He acknowledged and with a wave of his hand, "Shall we proceed then."

Archimedes nodded his head. Merlin swirled to the clearing in front of his wooden cottage. He opened the bag and took out a acorn. Throwing the acorn onto the ground in the grass in front of him. A bluish color appeared on the grass getting bigger by the minute. Until a round circle of magic glowing brightly for the individuals.

Merlin smiled brightly with a chuckle, " Next stop Archimedes Storybrooke"

He stepped into the light with his cane with an owl on his shoulder and disappeared from sight. The circle of magic on the ground vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**Storybrooke **

**In The Apartment Above The Library**

Snow was watching Lumiere as his face from concentration to full horror was shown. He knows something we don't. Well he better answer us.

"Well Lumiere?" she commanded.

His head turned to her voice. With sad eyes he croaked out the two words of horror, " Soul Magic."

Snow eye brows lifted with a look of questions of the terminology of never hearing about this magic.

"It's reference you may know as Sidhe Magic," Lumiere responding with a shudder in his body. "Very powerful and a rich power that allows you to posses and control anyone, " He confirmed to her face.

"How does it work?" she asked.

"If I am right this is Zelena's heart in front of us," his voice whispering with horror, "She must have Regina's heart in her. If that is the case then without her magic she can control Regina and use her magic as well as have magic."

Shaking his head as he continued, "It's very dangerous without a powerful Sidhe or should say a fairy that can hold Zelena long enough to remove the heart to return it back to the rightful owner."

Henry piped up saying, "We got the blue fairy!"

Lumiere shook his head, "Young believer there is no fairy dust here. Remember it was all used up to close the portal against Cora. So the blue fairy can't assist us."

Snow hands started to tremble as the information is given. She asked, "Is there any other way?" Praying for hope will come to stop this madness.

"Only one," Lumiere voice with some hope, "If Merlin was here he could stop Zelena. He is strong in the Sidhe Magic due to his mother was a strong fairy. However I don't know if he is awake and if he knows how to get here."

Henry listened with an open mind. Many believe he is just a child and needed to be protected. He didn't tell everyone he remembered everything told to him. He remembered all the information that Rumbella had told them of her journey.

"He will come!" his sure voice loudly in the room, "We need to give him time."

"Henry," Snow said turning him around to her.

"How can you be sure?" she asked him gazing into his eyes.

Henry with his eyes gleaming. He placed his hand on her swollen belly gazing into her eyes. "He told us," answering with a grin.

Snow with a startle look and a smile emerged on her face. She remembered now. Putting her hands on his face. Knowing she shouldn't but if anyone can stop Regina possessed or not would be him.

"Go," she with a trusting voice to him.

"Ok," Nodding knowing what he must do.

"I will protect him," Lumiere with a strong voice behind her. She glanced back at him nodding her head with a sad smile on her face.

Henry rushed around her towards the door and as he was to exit he stopped and turned around.

"Grandmom, It will be alright," He stated with a smile to give her some relief. She could only nod to him. She stood there watching as Lumiere followed him out the door going down the stairs. She turned and walked hurriedly back to the window seat to continue watching the scene below.

* * *

When Regina saw the bag with the pendant being handed over to Belle by Rumpelstiltskin. She was in agreement and then a flickering magic came inside her then a voice came into her head.

"Hello little sister," Zelena saying quite loudly in her head, "You can't move or speak to anyone."

Regina tried to do just that and felt frozen as if Zelena had taken complete control over her. This is not happening. How is this possible? She screamed in frustration in her mind.

"Really sis," Zelena saying huffily, " Stop all that screaming it's not going do you any good."

"How?" Regina asked her with confidence to outsmart her.

"Let's just say your heart fits quite nicely in me," Zelena laughing in her head.

Zelena sitting on the wet ground inside the cage studied her sister across the street. She wasn't quite sure if this would work but apparently it does. All about timing now. First knock out the gatekeeper then target Rumpelstiltskin next to contain him so that she can obtain the gatekeeper's heart. He is powerful but he can't fight me and Regina at the same time. With that girl's powers she won't need anything else or anyone to do the time travel and destroy everyone. She obtained that nicely bit of time traveler information from her sister's head. Rumpelstiltskin's brat ruined her plans. Revenge has always been sweet to her. Besides if I don't get the gatekeeper. I will go after that bookworm to ensure this gatekeeper never gets born. If it doesn't work then I will let them kill her sister anyway. No one will know.

"Now little sis," Zelena taunted her in her mind, "We are going to have some fun."

Regina could not move or close her eyes of the words being uttered to her. She was never afraid before in her life. Yet to be controlled like this with her magic. She knew it will be a death sentence for someone. More likely me. So be it but I will fight in any way I can.

"First thing walk away from them with your little thief," Zelena ordered, "then get rid of him and the others."

Regina pushed Robin away from her hard with her magic. Robin could be seen slamming into a car ten feet away. Landing on the street moaning.

"What the hell?" Emma turning to the sound seeing Robin on the ground away from them.

At Emma's comment Regina with a wave of her hand did the same with her and Hook. Both of them went flying and landing ten feet away down the street.

Rumpelstiltskin seeing the bodies flying around by Regina immediately backed up a few feet putting Belle behind him. This is not like Regina. He could see her face was cold with no emotion. He watched as Regina conjured a fire-ball to be directed at Belle and him. Then his worst nightmare happened. His grandson came flying out of the library doors yelling, "Mom don't." At the same time he felt a power to his right. Thinking it was his daughter but with a quick glance he saw Zelena with a fireball in her hand inside the cage aiming at his daughter who still looking in the distance. Out of reflex he conjured magic of a white bubble of protection for him and Belle. He watched not one fire-ball but two streaming towards his daughter. Glancing at Regina. Apparently she was being controlled. Due to she was frozen in place not moving.

* * *

Rumbella hearing the commotion behind her turned and seeing the two fireballs coming her way. With a quick barrier spell. The balls exploded into the invisible barrier however the strength behind it sent her backwards soaring into a car behind her. Her head landed on a door handle. Cracking her head. She slumped falling down onto the ground knocked out.

Henry never made it to Regina.

Lumiere seeing the fireballs knew he had to stop the child. He used his wand to stop Henry in his tracks. Catching up to the child he took a stance in front of him.

"I'm sorry young believer but I can't take the chance here," He stated with a glance to the boy behind him. Lumiere's accent was deep as he watched the horror playing in front of him.

Charming seeing the two fireballs heading his way ducked to the ground. Hearing the exploding of the fireballs and feeling the heat sent shivers down his spine. He looked back and saw Rumbella slumped to the ground. He got up and ran to her. He could see the blood streaming down her face from a cut above her forehead. Touching to feel her pulse on the neck. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was unconscious but alive. Although good but the threat has gotten worse. He glanced up to at the cage in front of him seeing Zelena attempting to get out using magic. How is that possible?

* * *

**Borderline of Storybrooke**

A bluish circle of magic appearing out of nowhere on the deserted road leading into the town. Exiting was the lone man with a walking cane and an owl perched on his shoulder.

Merlin looked around seeing the strange grey concrete road in front of him and the forest surrounding it. Interesting. Like a path leading to your destination.

"Well old friend," Merlin stating to him, "It looks like this will take us to our destination."

"So it is," Archimedes agreeing with him.

Merlin began his walk down the road. Within a few minutes later he stopped and froze. The energy from his cane could feel the power of raw magic fighting in the distance down the long road.

"Jehoshaphat!" Merlin muttering loudly, "A battle is happening in the distance, Archimedes."

Archimedes had felt the power as well when he stopped. He knew this was not a sword fighting battle. No not by a long shot. This was pure magic.

Merlin knew it will be awhile before he got there. Looking at his old friend who glanced at him. He nodded his consent.

The brown owl left the perch of Merlin's shoulder and flew to the distance of the magic he felt. Unlike most owls. Archimedes was an enchanting one. He could not only feel but sense magic in anyone surrounding him. His abilities stopped there. He was much better of being a mentor to the many people who Merlin assisted in their destiny. If he can assist then he will.

He flew strong and wide in the dawn light that was raising high in the sky. Following the road leading to some buildings that he could see in the distance.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the center of Storybrooke**

"You okay Swan," Hook asked concerned. He was kneeling on the ground looking at Emma who was struggling to get up after they were hit by Regina's magic.

She waved at him stating, "I am fine. How about you?"

"I am okay princess," Hook remarked to her. Looking at himself. His clothes were dirty and torn in certain places. Yet his biggest complaint was the big tear in his leather pants and his coat. Damn that witch for this mess. This is my favorite coat and pants. He looked to his left and saw Henry standing behind a man in robes who was holding a wand looking at the scene to his right. Complete horror was on his face.

"Damn you Zelena," Regina yelling in her mind to her sister. She could not stop the fireball or do anything. Oh god Henry is out here. She could see and hear her son but couldn't respond. So this is what it's like being controlled by someone. Never again will she take a heart unless it's to kill her sister.

"I heard that," Zelena laughing wickedly in her head, "Time to tie up some people little sis."

With that being said. Zelena controlled her sister once again. Seeing chains from the back of a tow truck on the corner down the street. She directed Regina in her mind. Making her summon her magic. A purplish color smoke left Regina's hands flowing over the concrete ground to the chains. Chains were lifted and suspended in the air flew to Emma and Hook. Flowing around them wrapping them up tightly like a Christmas gift.

Hook turned his gaze at the scene. He saw Rumbella down on the ground not moving with Charming hovering over her. Hearing loud clanging sounds behind him and Emma. He turned and saw huge chains coming their way. You got to be kidding me. This is not good. What the hell?

Huge chains wrapped around him and Emma together tight. Damn any more of this and we won't survive.

* * *

Taking a look at the scene.

The savior and dear Captain Hook are tied up in the chains. The thief was knocked out. Prince Charming on his one knee with his sword in a defensive move to protect the gatekeeper. Not that will do any good little prince. Rumpelstiltskin standing in front of Belle to protect her. Ah dear Lumiere you are joining the fight I see. She could see he was protecting the savior's son. She wasn't worried about him. His magic was not that strong.

She ordered her sister once again to blast away at Rumpelstiltskin's barrier to distract him. While hearing the blast of magic fire constantly being directed at the couple. Zelena could hear the savior cussing at her sister within the rope of chain. She smiled wickedly turning them against her sister was a perfect move.

Now to get out of this cage.

Summoning the magic she obtained from her sister's heart. She slowly proceeded with small blast of magic fire balls to break the concrete walls of the cage surrounding her.

* * *

In the dawn early light coming up into the sky. A small brown owl entered into town and landed on a rooftop of a building . The bird was surveying the battle before his eyes.

His eyes lit up wider seeing Lumiere protecting a child in the center of the street. Hmm. Archimedes thinking to himself. Running off his checks of the good people. Check 1 Lumiere protecting a boy. Check 2 for the chained people. Check 3 on the couple inside the magical barrier. Check 4 for the man standing over a young child. The man knocked out near the chained people. He is questionable. Now for the evil people.. Lady shooting fire balls at the couple and the witch in the cage.

Deciding on the scene, with his wings expanding once again he flapped his wings slowly to descend down to Lumiere to talk to him about the situation.

Lumiere knew this was only going to get worse. Now that the gatekeeper is out of the fight. His main concern is if Zelena escapes and gets to the gatekeeper. All will be lost. With that thought he saw a brown owl slowly flying down to him from a building across the street. Looking at the bird closely. He laughed and saw who it was. Archimedes. He raised his arm to allow the bird to descend onto his arm to talk to him.

Archimedes landed on his arm. Turning his head to the boy who Lumiere turned to check on him. He could sense great light magic from the boy. Turning his yellow eyes back to the man he landed on.

"Archimedes?" Lumiere asked knowing how the bird liked to be acknowledged first for any conversation.

"Lumiere," he causally voiced, "I'd like to know who we are going against?"

Lumiere turned the bird facing the cage down the street.

"Her," he answered, "She is using soul magic on the sorcerer against the couple that you see."

"Humph, " Archimedes surveying the scene.

His bright yellow eyes turned back to the man stating, "Release the people from the chain and have the gatekeeper knock out the sorcerer. Merlin will take out the witch when he arrives. I will go to the man over the other gatekeeper to talk to him. "

Then his eyes went to the boy frozen whose eyes had widen of hearing the bird speak.

"Hello truest believer, " he staring at the boy and with that remark he flapped his wings lifting off flying towards the car near the man protecting the child.

* * *

Lumiere took to heart of Archimedes statement knowing the bird has dealt with many magical wars he was always practical of how to handle any situation. He swirled to Henry using his wand over Henry releasing the boy out of the enchantment.

"Henry," he said with a calm voice with his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I know you don't want Regina harmed but we need to do this to get her heart back."

Henry replied, "Okay!" Although he did not want that done to his adoptive mother but seeing the scene before him. He knew they needed to turn the tide for this battle.

They hurriedly rushed over to Emma and Hook. Henry cringed hearing his mother using foul language at Regina.

Lumiere summoned his magic as they approached releasing the chains around Hook and Emma. They were getting on their feet when Henry hurled his body against Emma in a big hug.

"Hey kid," Emma said holding him tight.

"She doesn't know what she is doing Mom," Henry advised her. She looked down at him and then to the man in front of her.

"He is right," Lumiere confirmed and continued saying, "But we need to put her unconscious so that we can deal with Zelena."

"Who the hell are you?" Emma saying with a hard look at him.

"Mom it's Lumiere," Henry interrupted before Lumiere could respond back.

Emma looked at the man finally seeing the resemblance of the face in the candle. She was not in a good mood. She was worn out and bone tired of the whole fight. Dealing with Zelena and flying monkeys now with Regina. The New York thing is looking more good now for her and Henry. Holding her son tight that he was safe.

"So how we do this?" Emma asked.

Lumiere regarding the savior's face. Saw many things. Dirt on her cheek as well on her clothes. Yet a determination look to fight to the end. Her body was such coiled ready for battle. Overall he could see why she was special. She will be in the warrior cast of the gatekeepers.

With a truthful voice to her, "If I use my wand it will hurt her badly. I need you to use your light magic on her to someone way knock her out so that I can freeze her."

Emma with a wide-eyed look stuttered to everyone, "My magic is not that strong enough."

Henry stepped back to look at his mom. Voicing with confidence, "I know you can do it. I don't want her hurt either." With tears in his eyes continuing, " You will need to slam her into something."

Emma gazing at Henry seeing those brown eyes giving her confidence. She didn't want to hurt Regina let alone anyone else but to have her and Zelena after all of them will be a bad situation. Resolving to end this. She took a deep breath. Took a step in front of Henry facing Regina's back who still slamming fire balls at Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Standing firm with her legs apart. Closing her eyes tight with her arms by her side. Squeezing both her hands into fists. Using all her emotions of love, faith and hope.

Her light magic slowly came to the surface as an opening of a door in her body building strong every second of the minute. Believe she said in her mind. Think of Henry.

Henry who was standing behind her felt his magic opening in his heart reaching out to his mom. He heard you can give magic to another magical being in dire need. Not knowing if it will work. He stepped behind her and placed his hand onto her back. He closed his eyes allowing the magic to flow into her.

Emma felt the hand on her back. She knew it was Henry. Suddenly she felt his light magic entering her. Her eyes opened wide as the doorway to her magic slammed open in her heart. Her eyes took on an eerie glow of bluish light. Feeling a power never before in her life. Concentrating she lifted her hands staring at Regina and allowed the flow of energy leave her hands. The bluish light set forth from her hands wrapping around Regina's body like Rumbella earlier did to the flying monkeys. The energy tightened around Regina's arms to her body to immobilize her. She slowly pulled her into the air. Holding her six feet above the ground in the air.

Some part in Emma's mind knew she could hurt Regina more if she slammed her into a building or a car. Decided to do a different tactic. Behind her where the chains was once on them laying on the ground. The chains started to rattle crawling on the ground like a snake moving in the grass. Going towards the spot below Regina. Slowly she lowered Regina down and allowed the chains to swirl around her trapping her in the chains.

She shouted to Lumiere, "Freeze her!"

Lumiere was standing beside her watching in awe of the power and energy coming from the savior. He saw when Henry touched her the feel of the magic changed. The power was tenfold stronger than it ever was. Amazing.

When she yelled he was dumb folded for a few seconds. Shaking his head he used his wand to enchant the chains and freeze Regina in position on the ground.

Emma released her power and stumbled on her feet. Hook caught her as she was falling to the ground. Using that much magic plus her earlier fighting the monkeys had totally drained her to exhaustion. Regina was strong in her magic trying to fight her but she heard the witch's influence in Regina's head who was screaming foul words at her. Regina herself was laughing at her sister in enjoyment of her defeat.

"Swan you okay?" Hook asked concerned holding her around the waist in his arms.

"Yea just so tired," Emma whispered, "Regina is strong but yeah the witch is controlling her. She wasn't too happy of my interference." A smirk emerged on her face of the last few words said.

As Emma stumbling so did Henry who Lumiere caught as well and sat the boy on the ground. With a swirl of his wand he dragged Regina to them like a giant hand grabbing her pulled her to them. Then with another twirl he made a white bubble protection surrounding the small group.

* * *

**AHHH why did I stop here. .**

**I have reached over my 5,000 words for this chapter.**

**LOL**

**Stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone once again..**

**As I said I will be bringing in many characters. It's time for Grumpy and Ruby to join us. I hope everyone is enjoying the reading so far. Getting into the characters head is not an easy job. So far I feel I got them on point.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Belle went from one emotion to another in matter of minutes.

First shocked than frozen on the spot. As Regina used her magic on the unexpected attack on Robin, Hook and Emma. Without warning Rumple then put her behind him and a magic bubble surrounded them. Anger surfaced on her face as she watched Zelena and Regina threw the fire balls at her daughter. Concern was then on her face for her daughter as she watched her daughter fell down onto the ground.

"Rumple," Belle voiced in anger behind him wanting to go to her daughter but he held a grip on her wrist to keep her with him.

"Wait," Rumpelstiltskin replied quietly to her.

Suddenly a sound of explosion. She looked up and saw a cold face Regina who kept throwing fire balls at them.

At one point during the balls being thrown at them. Rumple tried to talk to her. Yet no response of hearing him. Like she was a puppet being told of what to do. She seen many expressions on Regina's face over the years but the look she gave them was totally blank. Strange.

* * *

Archimedes who left the arm of Lumiere flew up and high from everyone then circling back landing onto the hood of the car where Charming and Rumbella was next to on the ground.

Landing perfectly and using his small talons to walk softly over the metal surface to gaze down on the people below him. Seeing the young man squatting down next to the girl with his sword ready to defend her. He got his view of the strongest gatekeeper to ever exist. Well at least for now till her children are born. Listening to Merlin talk of the future. He stored all the information away. She will be the first to pass on all the abilities of a gatekeeper. Nowhere in history has this happened. Her children will be stronger but viewing the people around her shows she was on the right path. It was always a concern if she choose the dark path. Doing so would mean we would have to destroy her.

To gain the man's attention to talk to him.

"Hello," Archimedes said to Charming.

Charming heard the sound and looking around not seeing anyone.

Again the voice said with a frustrated sound, "Hello."

Charming having been in many situations was however confused of where this sound was coming so close. Answering the voice, "Who?"

"Who? Who? I'd like to know who?" Archimedes stated in a sarcastic voice, "Look up and you will see?" He always hated coming to this land. Always non believers don't believe in owls that can talk. How these people get here with magic and not be open-minded of all possibilities in the world.

Charming looked up seeing a brown pygmy owl with yellow eyes staring at him with interest. Working in the animal shelter as David Nolan here in this realm he never seen an owl this size let alone with that color in the eyes. Not even in the Enchanted Forrest either. However he was open-minded of anything dealing with magic.

"Hello," He stated to the owl.

"Finally, I got your attention," Archimedes with a courteous voice, "The name is Archimedes. Companion to the great Merlin of the Gatekeepers." With a wave of his wings wide open bowing low to the metal hood of the car to show respect to the man.

"I am David Nolan or should I say Prince James," Charming responded back to him with a intrigued look on his face.

"I know who you are," Archimedes saying wisely to him, "Or should I say Prince Charming." He had heard about this man's bravery many times over from Merlin. The man reminded Merlin of King Arthur who they assisted over 1,000 years ago before the Dark Curse was done. A great swordsman with brains. Also he was the father of the mate of the gatekeeper below him.

"Merlin sends his greetings and is on his way," he continued saying. His gaze turned to the girl below him. His eyes went back up to the prince. "How is she?" with concern in his voice.

"She's fine for the moment but we got pressing matters at the moment as you can see," Charming replied back looking back to see Zelena still using magic blasting away at the cage to escape.

"So I heard, " Archimedes answered. His gaze turning to the group behind the sorcerer still throwing fire balls at the couple.

He was not concern about the couple knowing Rumpelstiltskin could handle himself in magical battle. Yes there were thousands of stories he had to hear from Merlin of the future. He was the only man who would wear those dang dragon hide skin coats and leather pants. Still he is the future leader of the gatekeepers. Knowing he will need to show respect when meeting that man. Probably they may not get along at all-knowing him. As Merlin always says he was a Mr. Know It All. Humph I'm a wise owl.

His gaze then lingered on the oldest gatekeeper in this realm. Watching her stepping forward. He smiled if he could from his yellow beak. He felt her magic open wider after seeing the believer helping her with her magic.

Charming following the owl's gaze as his daughter's magic emerged from her hands. "What the..." he gasped.

"True love," Archimedes his voice being proud behind his back, "Is the strongest magic in all the realms in the world. Your daughter being a product of that magic has been released finally."

Charming heard the owl but he was memorized as he watched his daughter handle Regina with ease then wrapping her in the chains that Regina had done with her earlier. He didn't know why Regina did what she did but something was not right with her. He had seen her face like she was a puppet on a string. His gut feeling saying that Zelena had something to do with it. He continued watching hearing his daughter's shout and as they froze Regina. Pulling her to the group and then a white bubble encased them.

Archimedes voiced with urgency, " Prince Charming we need to move her now." He had been keeping an eye on the witch. She was exceptionally close to getting out of that cage that he could see. Now that the other sorcerer was secured they could move the gatekeeper to her parents. He knew Rumpelstiltskin with his gatekeepers now can protect his daughter.

It took him a moment due to he was distracted of the scene. Charming turned to the girl dropping the sword on the ground. Gradually with care he picked her up in his arms. Holding her if she was his own child with her head laying on his shoulder. He gazed across where Rumpelstiltskin was with Belle. Instinct told him to get to them.

* * *

**The Road to Storybrooke**

Merlin watched his old friend flying towards their destination down the long road. Time to change into something more comfortable. He did promise Archimedes he would in this realm.

Now what to wear. Well his poor hat and robe will need to go. Taking his cane tapping into the ground. "Alakazam," he stated loudly.

Bluish light enveloped him. His blue robe and hat disappeared in placement was white silk shirt with high top collar that button down the front with black high top boots covering the brown pants. Looking at himself still feeling a little uncomfortable without his robe and hat. With a twirl of his hand he conjured a sable blue cloak over his shoulder. Now that's a little better.

He then gazed into the distance after the transformation. To get there at all haste. Well no transportation nearby. Walking will take too long. Taking a deep breath knowing he will have to do a transformation into an animal. Not something he liked to do but time is not waiting for anyone. Flying would be good but he put that out. Not his best transformation into a bird.

Finally he decided to transform into a wolf. They are quick and can still get there in due time. Using his magic once again as the light covering his body. On the deserted road where once a man stood was a blue-eyed big white timber wolf. As if summoned the wolf charged long and wide towards down the concrete road going to the inhabitant town in the distance.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Storybrooke in Granny's Diner**

Granny, Ruby along with the dwarfs was helping the many people inside from the injured that was flying monkeys and making comfortable places so that food can be distributed among the people.

As Ruby was helping Granny wrapping a bandage on a man's arm who was laid out on one of the tables in the diner. Big blast of sounds was heard outside on the street.

Granny looked up sharp at her granddaughter. Nodding towards the door saying, "Go see what that is."

Ruby nodded and headed towards the door exiting to the open area where people could eat outside. Grumpy had come behind as they both saw Charming ducking to the ground and Rumbella taking the blast as she passed out.

"Holy Crap," Grumpy said in shocked as he turned his head down the street. They watched the whole scene unfold in front of them.

Grumpy was not happy that the Evil Queen was fighting everyone. He never liked her after all the trouble in the Enchanted Forrest and then here in Storybrooke taking them here in the land of no magic.

"I'm going to go get my axe," Grumpy stated to move back into the diner where he left it earlier.

Ruby grabbed Grumpy's arm. Staring at him in the face with a determined look on her face to join in the fight.

"Tell Granny what is happening," Ruby voiced to her friend as she was removing the high heels off her feet to go bare footed. He nodded and turned to go back inside the building. Ruby then used her lycan powers to transform into her wolf form.

In the dawn's light shining onto the diner's building the pretty black-haired girl who stood there disappeared into a big black wolf with red eyes. The wolf gradually ran across the street and crawled to the car where Charming was squatted on the ground near the young woman. The wolf's head stayed low watching the scene as it unfolded from under the car.

Ruby was in her thoughts. She never forgot the flying monkeys entering the bedroom of her Granny earlier tonight. She had heard all sorts of sounds from the back of the house. Her sense of smell detected something magical and didn't smell right. Taking no chances she transformed and stalked the smell all the way to her grandmother's room which was located in front of the house. Entering the room with a transformation from her hand only. She had seen this big winged monkey coming in from the window after breaking it to attack her grandmother. Immediately she had leaped across the room knocking the monkey outside the window.

The crash of the window had awoken her grandmother. Due to the next minute she felt her grandmother next to her with her crossbow in one hand and the other placed on her head. It was the first time in her wolf form that her grandmother actually touched her. She was relieved at the touch but the next monkey came into the next window. So both her and her grandmother took charge of each window to handle the flying monkeys.

She was not proud of killing that one particular monkey that tried to take her out of the window. To her the flying monkeys were being controlled unlike soldiers if they attacked she would show them no mercy but survival had kicked in to kill the monkey. She knew if she fell from the window she could be killed. After all she is not immortal like some people.

Her ears perked up hearing the voice next to Charming. Scooting on the ground to gaze at the figure that Charming was looking at on the hood of the car. An actually talking owl. Never saw one of those before. Wonder if he is enchanted like some of us. She scooted back behind the car not to be seen.

She continued to watch the events taking place in front of her from behind the car. Her biggest concern that the owl was right about Zelena getting out of the cage. Charming will be unable to protect himself from the witch not while holding the girl in his arms.

Determined to be his back up more than ever. After all Snow White was her best friend and her being pregnant she couldn't allow Charming to get killed not while on her watch.

* * *

During the talk with Charming he had seen the girl across the street change into a black wolf. A lycan. Wonders never cease among these people.

As he watched Charming pick up the girl into his arms. He decided to check on that lycan to be sure it was safe from the gatekeeper. The man did something he would not have done. Instead of going to Rumpelstiltskin. He turned with the girl going to the back of the car where the wolf was hiding. Hopping with his wings flapping over the hood to the trunk of the car.

"Wait," He said loudly to Charming. Charming stopped to look up at the owl.

Archimedes walked to the edge of the trunk of the car looking down on the ground. He could see the tail of the wolf swinging back and forth from under the car.

"Come out little wolf," he called down with a menacing voice, "before I come down there and chew off your tail."

Charming took a step back at those words next to the car tail end. Looking down as well. He saw a wolf red eyes gazing at him. It was familiar to him as if yesterday when he first met her. He knew it was Ruby. He would know the wolf just by sight alone having seen her in wolf form here and in the Enchanted Forrest.

"It's okay," Charming with a calm voice to Archimedes, "It's only Ruby. I expect she is watching my back."

"Humph," Archimedes commented looking like an owl not happy with his feathers pulled up from his body.

Charming then continued to go around to the other side of the car. In his mind if Zelena gets out they wouldn't be in an open area. At least some protection is needed. He paused to look back and saw the wolf emerging backing up from under the car and trotted over to stand next to him.

He could clearly see somehow that Ruby had control over the wolf. Due to it sat next down to him to protect him. What shocked him next was the growl from the wolf. The wolf's head was looking at the owl that was still on the trunk of the car looking at them.

"O hush up little girl," Archimedes commented to the wolf staring at it from where he stood, "I know you are protecting him. My job is to protect that girl."

The wolf gave a sharp bark and growl at his comment with its hair standing up from its body.

"Hm! You wouldn't dare!," Archimedes croaking at the wolf.

"Are you talking to her?" Charming asked out of curiosity.

"Yes!" he answered to the man. "One of my many abilities as an owl from where I come from. I have the ability to talk to other animals even a lycan."

Charming laughed out loud. He could image what Ruby said to him. I will have to ask her later on that when this is over with. Snow will want to hear all about this little conversation. As he was ready to turn to trek over to Rumpelstiltskin. He saw Grumpy exiting the diner across the street and was running towards them with his axe in his hands. He could only shake his head of his friends coming to his aid. No matter the circumstances they was always there when you needed them.

* * *

Grumpy was huffing hard when he arrived next to Ruby and Charming. Grumpy was taking a deep breath from the running. Looking around he sees the owl standing on the trunk of the car.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Like you never seen a talking owl before," Archimedes says to him taking offensive of that question.

Grumpy took a step back with his axe with a shocked look on his face of the words coming out of the owl's mouth.

"A talking owl Charming really," Grumpy says to him after recovering to see something like this.

"I take offensive of that remark dwarf," Archimedes with an arrogant voice, "I am a highly respected wise owl. Unlike you dwarfs"

"Why you.. ," Grumpy said moving forward to hit the owl with his axe.

"Stop everyone," Charming ordered with a loud voice, "We don't have time for this. We need to get over to Rumpelstiltskin now with this girl."

"Why?" Grumpy asked with a question in his look.

"If Zelena gets her hands on this girl's heart then no one can stop her," Archimedes with a serious voice with his wings flapping as if shuddering at the thought, "She is Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's daughter."

Grumpy took some thoughts on the matter.

He had watched the girl's powers earlier in the evening from inside the diner. The girl definitely has mojo power. Thank god he had crashed out upstairs in one of Granny's beds. It was just his luck coming downstairs hearing all the ruckus outside the window of the diner. When he saw the flying monkeys. He had immediately called his brothers who had come running to the diner. Fighting their way in and helping him to secure the diner from the flying monkeys. He didn't want to leave old Granny and Ruby alone dealing with them. He had advised his brothers to stay behind when he came out here. Those injured people needed help. Although they can fight in a battle but magic is out of their league. Not that it ever bothered him since he has been around fairy magic all his life. However he couldn't leave Ruby and Charming out here while all this magic was flying around.

Hearing the girl was Belle's daughter. He looked sharp at the young girl. Her eyes were closed with blood dripping from her eye brow from the crash he saw done to her. A beautiful girl no doubt about it. If it's her daughter well at least she got her looks from her mother and not from Rumpelstiltskin. Now that imp he never cared for but he always looked out for Belle. He couldn't understand her attraction to him but you can't stop true love.

"Well what are we waiting for people," Grumpy said to everyone, "Let's get over there."

* * *

**Apartment above the Library**

Snow was still sitting on the windowsill watching the whole entire scene below. Thank god this window gave her a view of everyone. She so wanted to go out there to join in helping young Rumbella after she fell down.

She could see why now soul magic was dangerous to anyone with magic. Regina had no control. She just kept attacking everyone. She had almost ran out to assist when she saw her daughter was chained up until she saw the owl emerging from the sky landing on Lumiere. It looked like her prayers was answered.

Soon afterwards Emma was released and took control of handling Regina. That surprised the hell out of her of the magic coming from her own daughter. Seeing Emma and Rumbella with their own magic. She can understand why the gatekeeper's knowledge was hidden from everyone. If it was ever found out. She can imagine other realms wanting that vast power for evil purposes.

Her hand laid on the book that she was protecting for Belle who left it behind. The knowledge alone will cause so much trouble. She had opened it and caressed the book's title of where the tree was printed. She had felt the power and the words have lightened up for her. She wanted to read it but didn't .

The baby in her womb had reacted to the book's magic so she just closed the cover and held the book as she continued watching everything below. Rubbing her belly to soothe her child in her belly. He had been kicking for a bit and then settled down.

She glanced behind her to check on Roland to see if he was still sleeping. The little black hair tyke was still asleep on the couch with his stuffed monkey in his arms.

Turning back to the window once again. She saw her husband picking up the girl. However the bird that was with Lumiere was following Charming. Then she saw Grumpy crossing the road to them. She breathed a little more knowing at least another friend was there with husband and the young girl.

Her eyes turned to Zelena inside the cage. Some instinct told her she was almost out of that cage. As her thoughts came on that. The gilded cage that had trapped the witch exploded out onto the street. Oh god...

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin in his three hundred years as the Dark One have seen many dark magic over the years and practiced in it for his deals. Whatever Zelena was controlling her with is a mystery to him. He loved mysteries to be unsolved and use it to his advantage.

When Regina attacked everyone his first thought was to protect Belle and his unborn daughter. Some would say it was selfish of him. Not that he gave a damn. His family came first and up most. When he saw Henry coming out of the building, he was angry at the young boy for not listening to stay inside. Yet he can understand. It's family. Family is important above all else. He had breathed a sigh of relief when Lumiere stopped Henry.

His thoughts turned to Rumbella. Although he only met her recently, he felt the connection of family within himself. He wanted to be the one protecting her as he watched her laying on the ground. Yet he couldn't due to this dark magic over Regina. He couldn't take the risk.

Then the blasts had stopped where he turned his attention to see Emma's magic come out in full force. Product of true love. Strongest magic in the world in all the realms. He was right. He felt the strong power in her as it came out. How could you not feel it. Well his daughter was stronger than Emma but the savior proved his point. She was born for this when needed her courage and heart will emerge for any situation.

He was proud of his work to get Snow and Charming together all those years ago. To this day he didn't know why he did it and still remained a mystery to him yet it was probably the kiss from Belle who almost broke his curse. The thought of true love breaking his curse gave him the idea of a safety net when the time came here in this realm of the land with no magic.

He had seen the owl emerging in the air going from Lumiere then over to Charming. Not sure where this bird came from. His gut feeling told him this is no ordinary bird. He will have to watch and see.

His eyes were still focused still on the scene in front of him as Regina was being lifted into the air by Emma. Ah my dear Ms. Swan. You have much potential in magic. After this display I am sure you will be wanting to learn more. He got a feeling he will be teaching her as well but he was calculating at best to see if he can manipulate Regina to do the job. Thinking of this he was already rubbing his hands in glee of how to bring this about for the future. Time for Regina to take on an apprentice. He was going to have a lot to handle with Henry and his daughter alone. Those two will need close watching in their training.

"Rumple?" Belle tugging on his arm to point towards Charming who had picked up his daughter and was moving her out of danger.

He glanced back at Regina who was chain tied down then he released the bubble of protection around him and Belle. Grabbing her hand to move forward to Charming to check on his daughter.

They had only took a few steps when the blast behind them froze them. Turning his gaze to the sound. He watched as Zelena emerged out of the cage with smoke surrounding her. Debris of the cage was shattered all over the street in front of her.

As she surfaced out of the smoke. Her gaze had turned towards Charming holding the gatekeeper in his arms. A wicked smile came onto her face slowly of evil intent was to be done to the unconscious girl.

Rumpelstiltskin seeing the intended target. The distance to her was far but as he edge with Belle behind him to reach the group near the building.

Zelena seeing the gesture with a twirl of hand sent some of the concrete that was broken from the street to fling it in front of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's path.

As she came forward. Still smiling with a finger going back and forth saying, "Ah Ah Rumpelstiltskin. You take another step and I will ensure that they will roast alive from where you stand if the car does not kill them on impact." To show them she meant business she lifted the car up a few inches in the air.

Her eyes were slit gazing at him with a snarl on her face with a warning saying further, "You can't protect them and yourselves at the same time. Either way I will ensure that daughter of yours will never survives."

Rumpelstiltskin had stopped at the concrete in front of him and turned to the voice of Zelena. What she said was correct. He could not use his powers in both places. Without some help. A quick glance to his left. He saw that Emma and Regina was out of commission. Now Lumiere could help but that was too risky.

Taking a deep breath. His mouth dry of fear in a long time. Yet his face was stone cold with a dark gaze of retribution at her as he faced her.

"What do you want dearie?" He growled the question at her. He felt the hand of Belle on his back trembling knowing he was out of options. He could not reassure her. He will make damn sure she doesn't get to another child of his. He will kill Zelena if it's the last thing he does.

"Since you are no longer able to control," She said with a haughty look on her face, "You are no use to me now." Then a smirk emerged from her face saying further, "All I need now is your daughter's heart now to finish my plans."

"Not going to happen Zelena," he promised to her in rage voice.

"You can't kill me Rumpelstiltskin," she empathized as she took a few steps in front of him, "If you do not only will you kill Regina but her child within her as well. So it will be two people you are killing. If you kill me."

"How?" Rumpelstiltskin asked stalling for time to get out of this tight situation he was in.

Zelena knew he was going to ask that and answered, "Soul Magic."

Rumpelstiltskin knew it was a no win situation. One of the darkest magic in the world was Sidhe magic. She may think he does not know about it. He had studied it and found it repulsive. The magic of taking hearts of others to use their magic while controlling the other individual at the same time. It was like being controlled like that daggers of his. She may not know of how it can be stopped but he did. He learned it from a fairy many years ago to gain its secret before he killed her. Knowing no fairy dust in this land for the fairies to fight against it. For the first time since he became the Dark one he was at a loss of what to do. Inside he cursed this witch to a thousand deaths.

* * *

Hearing the blast of explosion behind him. Archimedes wings flapping widely he took flight into the air. He flew up above the people on the ground. He soared in a circle above the occupants below. He saw Zelena exiting the cage. Great time has run out he thoughts. He circled once again then felt magic in another direction.

Using his far sight eyes that could see long distances. He saw a white timber wolf that was running at full force emerging from the distance heading straight towards them.

Well it's about time. Guess going have to distract this witch. I hope she does not burn my feathers. Merlin you owe me a big dinner for this. Heck the whole town is going to owe me..

He dived down and soared around Rumpelstiltskin and Belle in front of everyone.

Zelena stepped back seeing this huge owl coming out of nowhere.

As he circled the second time.

Rumpelstiltskin raised his arm out to the bird. After seeing it with Lumiere. He knew this bird was here for some reason.

Archimedes then gracefully landed onto Rumpelstiltskin's arm. His great talons holding softly onto the arm. Settling his feathers down. He turned his gaze onto the man's face.

"Thank you," He said to the man.

Rumpelstiltskin's eye brows had went up at the voice yet the stone face look he had on his face remained.

How up nerving Archimedes thoughts. This man can be cold as ice anywhere with that look. He glanced at Belle's face showing a brave face in light of everything around them. Finally his head turned to the witch in front of him.

Cocking his head to the left and to the right with a complete stare at her with his yellow eyes blinking at her. From behind her he saw the white timber wolf changing into Merlin with modern-day clothes with his cane walking forward.

Finally his feathers started to bristle with his full wings emerging out with a direct stare as if ready to attack at any given moment.

The voice emerging from the yellow beak was strong with a warning, "I'm afraid you are off-limits to the gatekeeper witch. Proceed with caution. What action and words you utter will define your fate."

Zelena sneered at them, "Really is this your pet, Rumpelstiltskin?"

Rumpelstiltskin saw the change of the wolf to a man who was walking rapidly forward to them. Didn't have to be told this was an unknown friend coming to aid them.

An evil smirk emerged from his face with a cocky voice, "He's not mine dearie!"

A kind firm voice was heard for the first time among the people.

"Actually he's mine," Merlin said.

* * *

**Whoo...**

**This took a bit to get here.. lol..**

**What will be the fate of Zelena?**

**Let's see what happens next.**

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
